Tough Love
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: Crack pairings: Ikkaku X Momo, Yumichika X Nanao. Set 6 years after the Quincy war, not linked to any of my other fanfics. ( side note: any negative comments about the pairings will be ignored, which is what you should do if you don't like them!) -On hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

Kenpachi Zaraki sighed as he took his place in the captain's line up. Rukia Kuchiki looked up at the giant warrior and smiled softly seeming to feel a sense of amusement at the expense of the Squad 11 captain. It had been almost six years since the war with the Quincy, a memory that was still fresh within the Gotei 13's mind; even now, many wounds had still yet to heal from the experience.

Rukia looked over to the head captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, and let out a small sigh of her own; she guessed she understood were the squad 11 captain's frustrations came from; his squad was the strongest when it came to one on one combat styles; something that some of the officers had little experience with, many of their skills being that of Kido style attacks, even a lot of the Zanpakuto's being used derived from kido. There had been many captain's meetings over the past six months; and it seemed that the head captain had made his decision regarding an ever present issue—security.

"I guess I'll just cut to the chase, I asked for a number, how many officers have been picked for the new training program? I'm mainly looking for any weaknesses within seated officers." Shunsui asked the remaining twelve captains.

"I still don't understand why you feel it necessary to change the way the squads have been training." Isane interjected, still feeling a bit unsure of the changes, with this new system, two of her highest ranked officers would now be placed in boot camp instead of being with her in the medical unit.

"Well now, I'm sure I don't need to make you relive anything from six years ago; this is all for the sake of the soul society! I understand that this will be a transition and normally squads don't interact this way, but I've made my decision. Any high ranked seated officer who shows weak one on one fighting ability is to enter this new program Captain Zaraki and I have agreed on." Shunsui countered.

Kenpachi snorted as he heard the head captain make the claim of an agreement; Zaraki hadn't been thrilled about the idea of letting the weaker members of other squads enter his training grounds; not only did he have to continue training his own men, now he had to play babysitter and assign teams for the training program—what a pain in the ass!

"It has been narrowed down to thirty within various squads, most of them being lower seated officers, but no lower than 6th seat." Isane Kotetsu answered.

"Alright then, out of these thirty, who are the highest ranked and how many do we have?" Shunsui replied.

"Four Lieutenants and one 3rd seat." Isane sighed.

"Tch, Four Lieutenants?" Kenpachi shook his head.

Isane's brow furrowed at the reaction of the squad 11 captain, while it was no secret that the man held the strongest title, his crassness left her feeling a bit exasperated at times. Shunsui raised his eyebrows at captain Zaraki, giving him a look that represented his own exasperation—in order for everyone to benefit from the training, Zaraki would need to run a hard line. Shunsui shook his head before turning his attention back to the Squad 4 captain.

"I want the names, please." Shunsui continued.

"Very well, following your directions, the highest seats that have brought the most attention are as follows; Lieutenant Akon, of squad 12; Lieutenant Kotetsu, of squad 4; Lieutenant Hinamori of squad 5; Lieutenant Ise of squad 1; and 3rd seat Yamada of squad 4."

"Tch…" Kenpachi shook his head after hearing the names being called; two of the officers named hadn't even held a sword before—hell, when it came to swordsmanship the strongest one was Hinamori, if you can call being the strongest out of the weak "strong."

The rest of the captains ignored the scoff from the squad 11 captain, keeping their attention focused on the task at hand. Kenpachi turned his head and took a glance at the squad 1 lieutenant standing next to Kyoraku; Nanao Ise—who the fuck am I going to pair her with, that woman has an opinion about everything…

Kenpachi smirked and let out a low chuckle—Yumichika it is then, this should be interesting, but what about the others? Hinamori shows the most potential, from what I've seen she lacks self-confidence, her resolve needs work—I'll put her with Ikkaku, the rest I'll sort out later…

"I don't understand why my Lieutenant is even up for this so called "training" he has never been a combat oriented officer, he is a scientist!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi argued, bringing Kenpachi back from his inner monologue.

Shunsui sighed heavily.

"That may be the case, Captain Kurotsuchi, two of the others are healers; I can't afford to play favorites or base this on the skills someone already possess, I need them to know how to fight back given the situation; things may have been a little different if Akon had more training in the past…" Shunsui countered.

Mayuri sighed heavily as he raised his hand as if to say "whatever."

"Very well, am I to assume this round of officers will be the first ones chosen for this new "training?" Mayuri asked.

Shunsui nodded his head to affirm the squad 12 captains assumption, succeeding in annoying the genius even further.

"And what exactly are we captain's supposed to do in the meantime without our second in command?" Mayuri continued.

"That's up to you captain's to figure out." Shunsui stated bluntly.

Mayuri scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest, the thought of having his lab fall out of sync fueling his agitation.

"I trust you'll be able to handle this line up, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui continued.

Kenpachi turned his head and smirked sarcastically.

"We'll see if their up for the challenge." Kenpachi retorted.

"Alright then, I hereby order the named officers to report to the squad 11 barracks tomorrow morning promptly at eight AM." Shunsui stated.

The group of captain's fell out of line, making their way to the doors to leave the room, now that the head captain had said his final word, there was no point in arguing. Isane Kotetsu paused in front of captain Zaraki, her eyes filled with concern.

"Please, don't break my sister or my 3rd seat." Isane whispered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"I won't make any promises, whether they break or not is on them…" Kenpachi countered.

Isane frowned before turning away from the squad 11 captain; while she did respect the man, it didn't mean she had to like his training style; Isane had lost count of how many squad 11 members had been ushered into her medical unit needing healing from a simple sparing lesson with the captain.

"Your two won't be fighting me, if that makes you feel any better…" Kenpachi called to her back, deciding to ease the captain's worry for her subordinates—I'm not that much of an asshole.

Isane turned her head slightly, allowing herself to smile softly at the man who held nothing more than a bored emotionless expression, she guessed when it came to a man like Captain Zaraki that was as much reassurance as she was ever going to get.

Nanao Ise turned to her captain then, her brow furrowed with apparent apprehension.

"I understand your concern on my skill level, head captain, but, are you sure this is the proper measure to take?" Nanao asked.

Shunsui smiled softy as he met his niece's gaze.

"Don't worry, Nanao, it's not like I'm asking you to fight Zaraki himself, you'll be placed with one of his subordinates. It's only for six weeks, and then you'll be right back here with me." Shunsui replied.

Nanao's face flushed.

"Wait, I…I have to live with squad 11?" Nanao sputtered.

Shunsui laughed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Captain Zaraki and I felt it would be easier to have each group stay at the squad 11 barracks during training…" Shunsui answered.

"But, Head Captain…you really can't expect me to sleep under the same roof as these roughnecks!" Nanao frowned.

"I'm sure you and the other two ladies will be given a room of your own, if that's what you're worried about." Shunsui offered.

Nanao sighed as her uncle dropped his hand from her shoulder and walked away from her. It really wasn't much of a surprise that she would be selected to hone her swordsmanship skills, even she would admit she lacked proper training in that department; but to live as a member of squad 11? It was like a sheep being tossed into a wolf den; the men were crude and downright barbaric—I just hope the door to my room comes with a sturdy lock!

* * *

Momo Hinamori lifted her hand to her stomach as a wave of nervous energy assaulted her; she paused for a second outside of the squad 11 practice room and inhaled a deep breath, trying to gain enough courage to walk inside the room. When her captain had given her the orders to pack and arrive at squad 11 in the morning, she hadn't known what to think.

"Are my skills really that low?" Momo had asked.

Shinji Hirako had looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders at her nonchalantly before he'd replied.

"I would say out of all of them you're the one with the most skill. Just pay attention to whoever your paired with and learn as much as you can, show the head captain you've learned something and it will be over, it's really not that hard, Momo."

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hinamori." Another female greeted her.

Momo lifted her head and smiled as Nanao Ise stood by her side, her expression wary.

"Good morning! It looks like I'm not the only one who's nervous." Momo noted.

Nanao turned her gaze to the other woman and offered a forced smile, she had done nothing but toss and turn all night, her mind playing havoc on her nerves, the anxiety of who she would be expected to train with ate at her horribly—my position as a Lieutenant means nothing right now.

Kenpachi Zaraki filled the doorway in front of the two women still trying to gain enough nerve to walk inside. Kenpachi sighed as he took in their expressions; it was hard enough training the men who wanted to be on his squad, now he had to deal with this…

"The others are already here and in line, I ain't got all day to wait for ya." Kenpachi barked.

Momo's eyes widened as she felt her stomach flip; angering captain Zaraki wasn't the way she wanted to start her training!

"I…I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Captain Zaraki." Momo offered as she quickly walked forward.

Kenpachi turned his body allowing the woman to pass into the room as the squad 1 Lieutenant narrowed her gaze at him, giving him a look that told him all he needed to know—she doesn't want to be here…well, that makes two of us.

Nanao sighed before hoisting her duffle bag up on her shoulder and walking forward—I might as well make the most of it.

Kenpachi turned and walked to the front of the room as Nanao entered and took a look around. The room was pretty much empty, other than a set of four benches that framed each wall. Above them hung large wooden racks that stored the wooden practice swords the squad used.

Nanao turned her attention to the men that filled the large empty space and the urge to run filled her; the men stared back at her with almost mocking expressions, some even smiled at her. Nanao turned her gaze forward and with one final internal push she walked across the room with her shoulders squared and stood next to the four other officers who had been selected.

"Now that everyone's showed up, let's get down to business. Listen up; I'm only gonna say this once." Kenpachi ordered.

The room fell silent as the man's commanding voice brought everyone to attention.

"These five officers are here to train with us for the next six weeks, I don't wanna hear any complaints, and I don't wanna deal with any bullshit; that understood?" Kenpachi barked.

"Yes, Captain!" shouted the room in unison, a wave of masculine baritone voices.

"Since you've yet to even hold a sword, Akon, I'll be placing you with my 10th seat." Kenpachi announced.

Akon turned his gaze to the man Kenpachi pointed at and nodded before walking forward to stand by the man's side, the two shared a quick nod but kept silent as Kenpachi continued to speak.

"Yamada, you'll be placed with my 12th seat for now…" Kenpachi instructed.

Hanataro Yamada stood shaking as his wide eyes looked over to the man he was expected to train with—goodness, does he have to glare at me so harshly?

"Kotestu, you're with my 6th seat." Kenpachi pointed.

Kiyone nodded before she replied.

"Yes Sir!"

"Ise, you're with Yumichika." Kenpachi stated.

Nanao's lips parted and at first she thought she'd heard the man wrong—Yumichika? But, he's the 3rd seat, why would he place me with someone that skilled?

"Hinamori, you're with Ikkaku." Kenpachi continued.

Momo's eyes widened as she looked across the room at the Squad 11 Lieutenant. Ikkaku nodded at her, his face held a blank expression that was hard to read.

"You're placing Momo with your Lieutenant?" Nanao questioned.

Kenpachi turned and stared down at the woman with his one uncovered eye. Nanao realized her mistake by the way the man's lips lifted into a half-sneer.

"What? You think you have enough skills to train with him yourself?" Kenpachi called her out.

Nanao sputtered at his comment.

"I…I just think the match up may be too far apart in skill, that's all." Nanao replied.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask you for it." Kenpachi countered.

Nanao's jaw fell at the man's tone; it left nothing up for discussion what-so-ever—is this really how Zaraki runs his squad?

"Now that that's settled, let's get started. We're going on a two mile run, no flash step; no tricks, just run." Kenpachi ordered as he stepped towards the door, not even a minute passed before the woman opened her mouth again.

"Are we women expected to run at the same pace as the men?" Nanao asked.

Kenpachi paused, but didn't even bother to turn to look at her.

"This isn't about what's between your legs, woman, it's about judging your stamina, show me what you got." Kenpachi countered.

Momo glanced over at Nanao, feeling a bit embarrassed for her.

"The fact that you're a woman really isn't a factor when it comes to this squad." Yumichika stated as he came to Nanao's side.

Nanao sighed as she met the 3rd seats violet gaze and realized her error; the squad 11 captain's abrasive nature was hard to read at times.

"I see. My mistake." Nanao replied.

"Drop your stuff over by the door and follow me." Ikkaku ordered as he came over to Momo's side.

Momo glanced up at the Lieutenant and allowed herself to smile nervously at him—if captain Zaraki placed me with Ikkaku that must mean he sees a lot of potential in me, I'll have to do my best not to let him down!

Momo walked over to the side of the room and dropped her duffle bag down to the ground and quickly walked over to the open doors where Ikkaku waited for her.

"I'll do my best to keep up with you, Lieutenant Madarame." Momo offered with a smile.

Ikkaku half-grinned as he looked down at the woman—at least she's eager…

"Alright then, let's see if you can." Ikkaku replied as the two of them stepped outside, Nanao and Yumichika followed not far behind.

"If we're going to train together, we'll need to get one thing straight." Yumichika stated.

Nanao paused and turned her gaze to the 3rd seat.

"What would that be?" Nanao replied, with a raised brow.

"Your rank means nothing to me right now, my captain has given me orders to train you and that is what I intend to do, so you'll need to learn how to listen." Yumichika answered.

Nanao huffed as she watched the 3rd seat walk forward.

"For your information, 3rd seat Ayasegawa, I do know how to listen!" Nanao blurted, feeling her face flush with a wave of agitation.

Yumichika didn't reply, instead he walked forward with his shoulders squared and his head held high—if it's one thing that man has an abundance of, It's arrogance!

Nanao let out a rough sigh as she picked up the pace, already seeing herself falling behind.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Nanao continued as she came to Yumichika's side.

Nanao watched as the man turned and smirked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm interested to see just how far out of your comfort zone I'll be able to push you." Yumichika admitted, catching Nanao off guard.

"Comfort zone?" Nanao repeated.

"That's right. I intend to push you as far as I can, to see just how much you are capable of. It's my understanding that if the Head Captain had not been there to help you, your fear and inexperience would have ended you, I'll teach you the skills you need to make sure that doesn't happen again." Yumichika explained.

Nanao caught herself smiling as she looked over at the 3rd seat, and for the first time since she found out she would be expected to participate in the new program she felt a flutter of excitement wash over her; under the guidance of the squad 11 men she had no doubt her skills were about to be tested; her body and mind pushed to the brink of her endurance.

"You might want to start running; I'm not going to hold back for you, either." Yumichika spoke over his shoulder before breaking out into a full sprint.

Nanao let out a gasp as she watched the distance being put between her and her partner; surly he didn't expect her to be able to keep up with his pace? Nanao dug deep as she allowed herself to let go of her apprehension, deciding to see how far she could go, she eased her body forward into a slight jog and once she felt her body warming up to the exercise she pushed herself even farther managing to gain enough speed to pass some of the lower members of the 11th division. With her gaze forward on Yumichika's back Nanao promised herself; by the end of the six weeks she would be able to run by his side.

* * *

Momo lifted her right forearm to wipe the sweat from her brow as her breath came ragged; trying to keep up with the Squad 11 Lieutenant had proved to be almost impossible for her with the difference of their body structure. Ikkaku stood a good foot taller than her and his stride was much longer. Still, Momo kept pushing herself even though it had been about ten minutes since she lost sight of her partner; she was sure he was running by Captain Zaraki's side at the front by now.

Momo allowed herself to look around at the other men; and then peeked back behind her spotting Nanao and Akon down at the back of the crowd, she wasn't able to spot the two other from squad 4. It seemed Momo had more stamina then the other two Lieutenants at least, which only fueled her to keep going, to show the members of squad 11 that just because she was small and her personality was sweet didn't mean she was weak—I used to be weak, but I'm not that girl anymore!

Momo winced as she pressed her hand into the left side of her ribcage, if she would have known she would be expected to run she would have skipped on the breakfast she had forced herself to eat. The cramp in her side making it harder to keep her lead on the other Lieutenants; now she understood why Captain Zaraki trained this way; to run full force for a long period of time made the body stronger in many ways; not only could she feel the strain in her calves and ankles but also in the joints of her knees as her feet hit the dirt pathway.

Her breathing was uneven and her ability to maintain her oxygen levels seemed to be poor as she had to gasp for breath every few seconds, her heartbeat pounded in her ears telling her she was almost at her bodies limit. One by one the squad 11 men began to pass her by as she had no other choice but to slow her speed, her small frame almost to the point of exhaustion—I start out strong but I wear out too quickly!

"Hinamori!" Nanao gasped as she came up to the younger soul reapers side.

Momo turned her head, realizing that she was now at the back of the pack with the other two Lieutenants.

"It would seem I have become too dependent on flash step." Nanao breathed as she tried to keep pushing herself forward.

"Are you alright Lieutenant Akon?" Nanao breathed as she watched the man slow his pace a little bit more, sweat dripping down the scientists face as he fought to keep up with the two women.

"You…depend on flash step…I…sit behind a desk…" Akon countered.

Momo allowed herself to slow to the squad 12 Lieutenants speed, not wanting to leave him behind; she knew it had to be hard for him, never having any form of physical training; when it came to the members of squad 12, their minds were their real weapon of choice.

"You can do it, Lieutenant Akon!" Momo encouraged him with a smile.

Akon half laughed as he looked over at her, his forearm rising to wipe the sweat from his face as he squinted. It seemed like every couple seconds his eyes filled with drops of his perspiration, making his eyes sting and his vision blur—if this was any indication of his current stamina, he sure had some rough weeks ahead of him.

"I can't believe Hanataro is ahead of us!" Nanao sighed.

"I can. He's always running around the Seireitei, he's not very good at flash step, so, he runs a lot." Momo explained.

"So his lack of skills gave him an advantage this time." Akon stated.

"It looks that way." Momo answered as she pressed her palm into her aching side.

"I hope we don't have too much longer to go!" Akon breathed feeling like he was about to run out of steam completely.

Nanao let out a moan of pure relief when she spotted the crowd of squad 11 men up ahead, the group circled around Captain Zaraki, all of them turned and watching the three of them struggling to catch up.

"This is embarrassing!" Momo called out as the three of them closed the distance coming up to meet the larger group.

Kenpachi stared down at the three of them, his expression less than impressed by their lack of physical stamina.

"Gotta say, I expected better…" Kenpachi stated.

Momo hung her head as she heard the captain's comment. Nanao was too busy trying to catch her breath to reply to the man's retort while Akon leaned forward with his hands on his thighs trying to regain his own composure.

Kenpachi turned his head and addressed the crowd.

"Pair up; we'll be practicing out in the open today." Kenpachi ordered before turning his attention to the two squad 4 members and grinned—out of the five of them he had expected the healers to be the stragglers.

Ikkaku stepped forward from the crowd, his features a blank expression as she made his way to Momo's side.

"So much for keeping up with me." He stated.

Momo lifted her head and met the man's gaze as her cheeks flushed from utter embarrassment.

"Come on; let's find some space to get started." Ikkaku ordered her.

Momo's brow furrowed in confusion but she followed the squad 11 Lieutenant as he led her away from the rest of the crowd, everyone else having been paired off. Momo paused as she realized the training wasn't even with swords, the men seemed to be sparing with their fists instead of mock blades.

"Lieutenant, what does this have to do with swordsmanship?" Momo asked.

"Tch. It's got a lot to do with it if you know what you're looking at. Sparing like this teaches you how to watch your opponent, to learn their movements; a strike with the fist isn't much different than a strike with a blade, the blade just extends the reach and increases the chances of a fatal blow." Ikkaku answered.

"I see…I've never spared with my fists before…" Momo admitted as she followed the Lieutenant a ways away from the other squad members.

Ikkaku turned and faced her as he came into a small clearing. Momo could see the other pairs of squad members close by, but they weren't within ear shot, giving her and the Lieutenant a fair amount of privacy for their training.

Momo looked up at him then, seeing the scowl on his face.

"You're a lot shorter then I remember…" Ikkaku sighed as he stepped forward.

Momo allowed herself to smile at his comment, she was rather petite, but she didn't see it as an issue.

"I'll do my best, Lieutenant Madarame." Momo replied.

Ikkaku nodded before his body changed before her eyes, his lean frame bending down into a fighting stance, his legs parted; his body weight distributed evenly across the balls of his feet. Momo realized then the strength the man really possessed and she had to admit, it left her feeling a bit awestruck as she gazed at his toned physique.

"Let's see how much power you have in your strikes. Stand in front of me and punch my palms as hard as you can." Ikkaku instructed her.

Momo smiled a bit sheepishly as she stepped forward and balled up her small fist and swung out. Ikkaku felt the hit in his palm and was taken a little by surprise by the force behind it—she may be small, but she packed a decent punch.

"Keep 'em coming, alternate between hands; don't just use your right!" Ikkaku encouraged her as he paid attention to her stance, while she made contact with his palms and the impact was decent, her rotation was off affecting the power behind her blow. Momo reached out with her left hand crossing her body she aimed for his palm. Ikkaku lifted his free hand and patted the side of her head jarring her from the unexpected touch; he hadn't hit her, just a soft pat intended to show her how open she was to attack. Momo looked up at him as he stared down at her.

"Block me." Ikkaku demanded as he raised his palms up again for her.

Momo felt herself getting a little flustered as she looked up at the Squad 11 Lieutenant and she couldn't even place the reason behind her reaction; she had been around Ikkaku plenty of times before, but something seemed a little bit different to her now. Ikkaku reached his hand out again, giving her another soft pat on the side of her skull.

"You're spacing out too much; you need to concentrate, Hinamori!" Ikkaku demanded.

"I…I'm sorry." Momo whispered as she brought her concentration forward, ignoring the strange sensations that had started to creep up on her.

"Don't apologize, just pay attention." Ikkaku countered.

Momo let out a soft grunt as she reached her right arm up trying to hit his raised hand but fell a little short as she over extended and only ended up falling over.

Ikkaku sighed as he watched the woman catch herself on her hands—at least she was able to break the fall...

"Alright, enough with the fists do the same thing only this time, kick." Ikkaku instructed.

Momo pushed herself up from the grass and looked up at him a bit wary before she righted herself and raised her right leg, the bottom of her foot hit its mark, but Ikkaku wrapped his hand around her and pushed forward knocking Momo off her balance, she fell backwards right on her ass.

Momo stared up at him with an almost hurt expression as she searched his stoic features.

"That was pretty mean, Lieutenant Madarame." Momo complained as she tried to lift herself up from the grass. Ikkaku bent down grabbing her by the forearms, he hauled her up off her backside back to her feet.

"You leave yourself open, you can call it mean all you want; I'm not here to hold your hand." Ikkaku retorted.

Momo sighed at his reasoning, deep down she felt more than embarrassed about her lack of coordination all of a sudden—I never had these problems sparing with a sword.

"I'm better than this, I promise." Momo breathed, hoping Ikkaku would hear her out.

"I've seen you spar before, Himamori. Using a blade gives you a longer reach, like I said. You're attack style is also derived from Kido, so when you use your Shikai you have the advantage of distance." Ikkaku replied.

"I see. I guess now I understand why I was chosen for this program." Momo replied, her brown eyes filling with what looked like a bit of sadness.

Ikkaku's brow furrowed as he watched her, the woman was so soft, much too soft for squad 11; for his style of training. Ikkaku sighed as he reached his hand out taking a hold of her chin. Momo's gazes widened as she felt him tip her head back, his dark gaze meeting hers.

"You're gonna have to learn how to toughen up a little if you want to get stronger, Hinamori." Ikkaku stated.

Momo's lips parted as she looked up at the man, his features blank, giving her nothing to gauge his mood, and it made her heart skip a beat—the hold he had on her chin felt a little…intimate—surly the lieutenant is just trying to get his point across, I mean, he wouldn't be interested in someone like me, right?

Ikkaku pulled his hand back as he watched the woman's gaze change from sadness to something else, something he couldn't pinpoint. Ikkaku shook his head before turning his back on her; if this was an indication of the next six weeks he had his work cut out for him—should I ask the captain to place her with someone else?

Ikkaku sighed as he turned his head and looked back at the woman, her soft features and big brown eyes pleading with him to have patients with her, something Ikkaku wasn't all that great at, but what took him even more by surprise was the way she was looking at him now—has she always stared up at me like this, or am I just seeing shit that's not there?

"I would like to continue, if that is alright with you, Lieutenant." Momo spoke softly, hoping that he would give her another chance to prove herself, to show him that she could toughen up.

Ikkaku allowed the sides of his mouth to lift into a half smile as he met her determined gaze.

"Alright then, shorty. It's time to really show me what you got…"


	2. Chapter 2stor

Momo Hinamori let out an exhausted breath as she lifted her forearm and wiped the sweat from her brow; Ikkaku had wanted her to show him what she was made of; and it turned out she had a problem with stamina. The two of them had moved on from her test of strength by simply punching at the Lieutenants hands.

Ikkaku had come at her like a true opponent, swinging his arms at her with enough force to really make it count; but deep down, Momo knew he had been holding back for her with his strikes. It seemed even though she was at the same rank, her being a female really did matter.

Momo let out a sharp squeaking sound as she felt her feet leave the ground as Ikkaku came up from behind her, wrapping his vice like arms around her ribcage, he squeezed just enough to constrict her lungs. Momo threw her arm backwards intending to hit the Lieutenant in the side of the face with her elbow, but she realized he had lifted her too high for her to make contact.

Thinking as quickly as she could, taking his advice of viewing him as a real threat, Momo lifted her right leg and kicked at a downward angle managing to hit his upper thigh. Ikkaku let out a grunt as he took the woman's kick's head on, he was pleased to see that she was at least trying to fight him back and not just going limp in his arms like a ragdoll.

Ikkaku could feel her small hands trying to pry his arms apart, her small nails digging into the skin of his forearm as she kept raining down full force kicks to his legs. Momo whimpered in frustration as she desperately tried to show the Lieutenant that she could handle herself, but it seemed she wasn't any good at one on one attacks; it shouldn't matter that Ikkaku had a physical advantage over her, many of the other women wouldn't have even allowed themselves to be put in this situation.

"You never turn your back on an opponent, Hinamori." Ikkaku growled as he tightened his arms around her even more, the pressure against her ribs stealing what little bit of breath she had left, sending her mind into an almost panicked state making her writhe in his arms, desperately trying to break his hold.

"Calm down and think, Hinamori, there's gotta be a way for you to break my hold without using Kido." Ikkaku instructed her as he released his grip a little allowing her to take in a deep breath.

Momo gulped a deep breath and tried to think, the kicks to his legs didn't seem to faze the squad 11 Lieutenant, and she wasn't kicking lightly!

"I can't…" Momo whimpered, feeling utterly useless.

"You can if you try harder!" Ikkaku snapped.

"Ikkaku, the only thing I can think of doing is kicking you in the balls!" Momo yelled, feeling her frustration rise as well as the blush on her face.

Ikkaku chuckled.

"Well, why didn't you? It would have made me let go…" Ikkaku stated.

"I…I don't want to hurt you that way!" Momo admitted before allowing her body to lay limp in his arms, her effort of trying to pry Ikkaku's grip lose was taxing on her small frame; not to mention all the energy she had already wasted while running.

"Appreciate the thought, shorty." Ikkaku laughed as he bent forward deciding to give her a break and end the training for the day.

Momo felt her feet touch the grass again and she let out a disgruntled huff as she turned to face the squad 11 Lieutenant.

"I've learned my lesson, Lieutenant, from now on I will pay better attention to my opponent's position." Momo stated.

"You could have gotten out of it, if you didn't panic. Fear has no place on the battlefield, Hinamori, I really don't give a shit what you've been taught in the past by others you've trained with." Ikkaku stated.

Momo nodded, knowing that he was most likely referring to Izuru and Shuhei, the main two she usually trained with in her spare time.

"Let's go. It looks like the squad is heading back…" Ikkaku instructed.

Momo turned her gaze to the main group then, seeing everyone gathering around Captain Zaraki. Momo turned her gaze to Ikkaku's back and felt a strange flutter in her stomach as she watched him walk—he walks as if he has no care in the world, has he always been this strong?

Ikkaku paused, turning his body halfway, realizing Momo hadn't even moved from where he'd sat her down—she's stuck in her head again!

"Momo! I said let's go, you're holding up the group, shorty!" Ikkaku barked.

"Uh…I'm sorry, Lieutenant!" Momo offered as she hurried forward, scampering to his side.

"We don't have to run back, do we?" Momo asked.

Ikkaku let out a chuckle.

"What do you think?" Ikkaku replied.

He watched as her small shoulders slumped and almost felt a little sorry for her when he heard her let out a low whine. He half expected her to start complaining; but when she didn't say another word Ikkaku realized something about her. She'd only complained once; when he knocked her back on her ass, the rest of the time she'd taken his instruction without another word—I like that about her.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to run back!?" Nanao Ise yelled.

"Did you really expect a leisurely stroll back to the barracks?" Yumichika countered with a raise of his brow.

Nanao huffed, realizing the 3rd seat really hadn't been joking as the two of them made their way back over to the larger group. Yumichika had proven to her just how skillful he really was, even without using his blade. Nanao felt nothing short of useless with not being allowed to call on her Kido knowledge.

"You'll need to work on a lot, if you plan to make any real progress, at least now I have a basic idea of where to start." Yumichika sighed, making it sound like nothing more than a chore.

Nanao had wanted more than anything to prove herself to the 3rd seat today, but it seemed she couldn't even throw a decent punch, Yumichika had blocked and pivoted around her attack attempts, all the while looking as graceful as ever in the process—he really is beautiful, I'll give him that much.

"How does your body feel right now?" Yumichika asked her abruptly.

Nanao reached her hand up pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose as she looked over at the 3rd seat.

"I'm actually starting to get sore already, and I feel like I'm starving!" Nanao admitted.

"The hunger comes with exerting energy, you will feel better once you've eaten, but the pain is only going to get worse, I'm afraid." Yumichika replied.

"How do you handle this kind of strenuous workout every day?" Nanao asked, curious to see if he had a system of some sort, maybe he'd be willing to give her some advice on how to cope with the captain's demanding training style.

"I've been doing it for so many years, it's like second nature to me. If you're wanting some tips, I suggest soaking in the bath when you can, you don't want your muscles to start locking up on you." Yumichika answered.

"The bath…?" Nanao whispered.

"H…how is that going to work? I mean, squad 11 is all men, you only have one bathing area." Nanao questioned.

Yumichika smiled softly.

"The lower seated officers use the communal bathing area, there are three rooms that hold a private bathing area, the Captain's, Ikkaku's and mine. If you're nice enough, maybe I'd be willing to share." Yumichika teased.

"I…I don't think that would be very appropriate…" Nanao replied

Yumichika chuckled softly.

"Are you always such a stick in the mud? It wouldn't kill you to loosen up every once in a while, ya know." He countered.

"I'm not that uptight!" Nanao retorted, her lips pursing in apparent agitation.

"Oh, please, any tighter and you wouldn't be able to leave your barracks, why, I wouldn't be surprised if you cover yourself with a towel while bathing by yourself." Yumichika jabbed.

"How I bathe is none of your concern, 3rd seat Ayasegawa!" Nanao gritted between clinched teeth; he was starting to get on her last nerve with the taunts; he was worse than Rangiku!

"It's a shame really, seeing such a beauty hiding herself the way you do." Yumichika continued.

Nanao's lips parted as she studied the 3rd seat's profile, his mocking smile nowhere to be seen—d…did he just say I was beautiful?

"I…I'm really not in the mood for games, 3rd seat Ayasegawa." Nanao replied warily.

Yumichika turned his head and met her gaze then, a soft smile spreading across his lips before he replied.

"Who said I was playing them?"

Nanao averted her gaze away from him, turning her attention to the larger group ahead of them. She could see Momo in the distance following the squad 11 Lieutenant looking a little worse for wear, her shoulder length black hair dosed with sweat, the loose strands sticking to the side of her face and neck—she should put her hair up when she's sparing.

"You seem pretty interested in what they've been up too." Yumichika stated, his nature obviously rather observant.

"Lieutenant Hinamori looks worn down, I just hope Lieutenant Madarame isn't being too harsh with her." Nanao admitted.

"Ikkaku will learn her limitations as they go forward and push her to reach her potential, naturally, it's the same thing I intend to do with you." Yumichika replied before the two of them walked up to the larger group.

Nanao chose not to comment further on her worry for the squad 5 Lieutenant, she guessed in the grand scheme of things, the men of squad 11 were only doing their job.

* * *

Kenpachi turned his gaze to the crowd and smirked. He'd been keeping his eye on the two women he'd placed with his higher ranked subordinates; and like he'd figured, he hadn't been impressed by much—they both have tenacity, I'll give 'em that.

"Let's move out!" Kenpachi yelled to his squad members, indicating he was ready to head back to the barracks before taking off in a sprint.

One by one the members of the squad fell in line behind their captain, each man pushing themselves to keep up with their fearless leader. Both Yumichika and Ikkaku wasted little time following suit, leaving their partners behind on the pathway. Once again the three Lieutenants found themselves at the back of the pack as they pushed their strained bodies to their limit; each of them having a better understanding of what it took to be a member of the 11th division.

"So what do you think? They gonna make any progress?" Kenpachi asked.

Ikkaku and Yumichika both turned their heads to their captain as the three men ran at the head of the pack, leading the squad down the dirt pathway in a cloud of kicked up dust.

"I believe mine will, if she can manage to drop her obsessive need to keep up appearances." Yumichika answered honestly.

"Tch, good luck with that…" Kenpachi retorted.

"Hinamori shows promise, Captain, but she tires out easily, I'll have to take her out and help her gain more endurance." Ikkaku offered.

"Alright then, I'll buy that…I'm cutting you two off from the rest of us; you'll have to train 'em on your own, the others I'll keep with the rest of the squad, I don't see them improving much." Kenpachi answered.

"Yes, Captain." Both Yumichika and Ikkaku replied in unison; both men understanding the task their captain had given them.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were the strongest of squad 11 behind Kenpachi; this may have been a program the captain hadn't necessarily wanted to partake in, but that didn't mean he was about to let anyone slack off when it came to training, the time for rest and fun came later.

Kenpachi slowed his stride as the three men came to a stop in front of the squad 11 barracks. Kenpachi grinned as he turned and glanced at the group.

"He's a resilient little runt, isn't he?" Kenpachi chuckled, referring to the 3rd seat of squad 4; Hanataro Yamada.

Kenpachi had half expected to see him too worn out to keep up on the way back; but it looked like when it came to running; Yamada had no problems.

"Tch, now if only he could throw a decent punch…" Kenpachi shook his head.

"I am sure even he will make progress, Captain." Yumichika smiled.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, not even bothering to comment, he'd believe it when he saw it and right now it looked like the twerp was about to fall flat on his face at any moment—but he is in the lead; which means he has stamina.

* * *

"Are we almost there!?" Akon breathed, feeling like his body was about to give out on him; between the 4 miles of running and the two hours of getting his ass handed to him by Zaraki's 10th seat, he was a little worse for wear.

"I can see the barracks up ahead; you can make it, Lieutenant Akon!" Momo encouraged him, even though all she really wanted to do was collapse—I don't think I've ever felt this tired before!

"I don't know about the two of you, but I am in dire need of some water!" Nanao breathed, her mouth feeling as dry as the dirt at their feet, the dust being kicked up from the men in front covering the lenses of her glasses in an annoying haze.

Akon Let out a groan as he saw the white building coming into view, it was like a gift finally seeing the finish line. The three Lieutenants all shot forward desperate to make it to the end of the grueling day. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika all stood at the front of the barracks, it seemed the rest of the squad had already been dismissed; telling the three Lieutenants just how far behind they had been.

"Now that's just pathetic…" Kenpachi stated as the three stragglers finally made it back; he and his subordinates had been standing there for a good five minutes waiting…

"For…once….I…agree…with you….Captain Zaraki…" Nanao forced herself to reply as she walked herself over to the wooden porch and leaned against the wood. Her body was literally trembling from exertion, something she hadn't felt in many years.

"Tch. You're all dismissed for the day, the rest of the squad is eating lunch; you're free to join 'em if you can walk fast enough…" Kenpachi stated before turning and walking away—this is turning into nothing more than a joke!

Akon forced his legs to walk forward, taking a seat on the porch next to Nanao; he didn't think he'd be able to chew his food if he tried to eat; his body felt like it was about to shut down completely—I'm glad my captain isn't here to witness this, I'd never hear the end of it!

Momo stood on trembling legs, her body shivering, covered in sweat; all she really wanted was a drink of water and a long bath to wash the sticky filth from her skin, but she didn't think she could take another step.

"Come on, Shorty. We'll get you something to eat and you'll quit shaking." Ikkaku encouraged her.

Momo's brow furrowed as she heard the Lieutenant speak to her and at first she thought she'd made him upset as he walked over to her with a scowl on his face. Momo let out a surprised gasp when she felt herself being lifted up by the squad 11 Lieutenant.

"Oh, please don't carry me inside there! This is embarrassing enough!" Momo protested.

Ikkaku snorted, ignoring her plea and walked inside the Squad 11 barracks anyway; if she didn't want to be embarrassed; she'd have to get stronger.

Ikkaku walked down the long hallway and made a left entering into the Squad 11 mess hall where the squad had gone to eat. Momo closed her eyes shut as she felt her cheeks flush; here she was being carried by her teacher due to her poor stamina.

Ikkaku paused and Momo felt herself being lowered down to her feet, her knees wobbled as she opened her eyes and saw that she'd been sat down in front of a table.

"Oh, Dear. Are you not feeling well, Lieutenant Hinamori?" Hanataro asked as he stood up from the opposite bench and made his way around to her.

Momo turned her head and realized that Ikkaku had walked away from her, leaving her in front of the table.

"I'm sure I will be fine once my body has enough time to recover; I just over exerted myself, that's all." Momo explained before she turned to sit on the bench in front of her.

"Are you sure? I would be more than happy to help…" Hanataro replied.

"Sit down, Yamada, she said she is fine!" Kiyone demanded.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Hanataro sighed before walking back to his seat.

Momo let out an exhausted breath as her shoulders slumped; she didn't even have enough strength left to go and get a meal for herself.

"Alright, Lieutenant Akon. We've made it!" Nanao gasped as her and Akon arrived at the table with the other trainees and plotted down on the bench.

Momo smiled softly at Nanao as she sat next to her.

"For once, I wish a man would have bothered to carry me inside." Nanao commented.

Momo felt her face flush all over again at the reminder of Ikkaku's treatment; it seemed like odd behavior for him, and deep down she knew he would never have done it if it weren't for her being a woman.

"Eat! You're no use to me if you can't get through one practice." Ikkaku growled as he appeared at the side of the table and sat a bowl of chicken curry and rice in front of her.

Momo lifted her head, her brown eyes widened in complete astonishment-he…he went and got food for me? Before she could open her mouth to thank him he walked away abruptly, no doubt hating the way she had just looked up at him; not to mention the looks he had gotten from the others.

"That was nice of him." Nanao smiled softly.

"Maybe a little too nice…" Akon replied with a lift of his brow.

"I'd be happy to go and collect a meal for the two of you, if you would like." Hanataro offered both the squad 1 and 12 lieutenants.

"I would greatly appreciate it, 3rd seat Yamada." Nanao breathed, still feeling as if she could pass out at any moment.

"Thanks, Yamada." Akon sighed; hating how weak he felt; his confidence had never been tested in such a way; he prided himself on his intellect for so long, the cold truth of his physical shortcomings was hard to swallow.

Hanataro nodded before standing and walking away from the table.

"I wouldn't beat yourselves up too hard about it; it's not like any of you have ever had this kind of training before." Kiyone stated in-between bites of her lunch.

"How are you not exhausted?" Nanao asked her.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad 4 now; have you ever had to take care of twenty people at one time? It's non-stop work being on your feet almost twenty-four seven. It builds your stamina pretty quick taking care of patients like that. I've healed almost half the men in this room at one time or another." Kiyone explained.

"I see. I didn't realize how taxing it could be." Nanao replied before turning her gaze to the squad 12 Lieutenant.

"Uh…Lieutenant Akon?" Nanao called softly.

Akon jarred as he heard his name being called, his arm falling out from under his face; he hadn't even realized he'd dozed off at the table.

"Sorry about that, must be worse off than I thought…" Akon replied just as Hanataro arrived placing a bowl in front of each Lieutenant.

Both thanked the 3rd seat before picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging in. Momo sighed as she felt her stomach fill and was pleased to see that Ikkaku had been right; her body was starting to readjust and refuel, getting rid of the shakes.

Nanao reached out for the pitcher of water in front of her and poured herself a cup, tipping it back greedily, she chugged.

"You'll make yourself sick if you don't slow down." Kiyone warned her.

Nanao paused, pulling the cup from her lips and gasped a deep breath; she knew it wasn't very ladylike; but who did she really have to impress in a room full of roughnecks anyway—I could burp and they would all probably cheer for me…


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat gleamed off the shoulders of Ikkaku Madarame as he balanced his muscled frame on his hands and the tips of his toes. Momo watched as the squad 11 lieutenant raised his body weight effortlessly, his chest hitting the wooden floor before rising back up again. The contours of his muscles rolled and protruded as he pushed himself to complete even more exercises on his own—He really is strong!

"You just gonna watch me, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked as he turned his head to look at the petite female currently sitting on his futon.

Momo's cheeks flushed bright pink as she realized she had been caught.

"I…I'm not sure if I can raise my body weight like that, I've never tried it." Momo admitted, feeling a little sheepish under Ikkaku's scrutiny.

"You kidding!?" Ikkaku retorted as his brow furrowed.

"What the hell has Hirako been teaching you squad 5 members then?" He continued with a scowl.

Momo bit her lower lip, wondering how she should explain her captain's training method—Shinji Hirako wasn't known for his serious manner, usually her captain spent a lot of his time listening to his music.

"Tch. Never mind! Get down here and show me what you can do!" Ikkaku ordered.

"Well, I'll give it my best try…" Momo replied as she slid off the futon onto the floor next to him.

Momo let out a struggled grunt as she tried to mimic Ikkaku's actions from earlier; he sat next to her on his knees, watching her attempt and fail at simple push-ups.

"Go down on your knees if you can't handle being on your toes, it'll be easier…" Ikkaku instructed.

Momo complied with his instruction, allowing her weight to shift forward while she braced herself on her hands and knees at an angle. Momo smiled as she realized Ikkaku was right; she didn't have to work so hard to keep her balance now.

Ikkaku kept watching her as she managed to complete a set of twenty push-ups before her arms gave out on her, making her grunt in frustration as she laid flat on the floor—I just watched him do around one hundred of these, if not more!

"I wish I knew why I was so weak." Momo whispered, turning her head to meet the squad 11 lieutenant's gaze.

Momo felt like Ikkaku may be the only man she could count on not to sugar coat his answer.

"You're only as strong as the captains who have led you! Don't get me wrong, I know Hirako has his strengths, but it's pretty obvious he still lacks discipline." Ikkaku answered.

"Yes, I think I understand; a difference in training technique." Momo sighed as she pushed herself up on her knees next to Ikkaku.

"A difference in a lot of things, Shorty. Captain Zaraki expects us to push ourselves to be ready for battle at any given time." Ikkaku replied.

Momo met his gaze once more as a small smile spread across her lips.

"I guess some of the other captains have become a bit too relaxed over the past six years of peace." Momo offered.

"Yeah…You could say that…" Ikkaku agreed.

"I do thank you, Lieutenant, for at least taking me a little bit seriously." Momo smiled.

Ikkaku met the woman's deep brown gaze and allowed himself to grin back at her.

"I'll toughen you up, Shorty. Stick with me and squad 5 won't know what hit 'em." Ikkaku boasted.

Momo nodded as a full smile spread across her lips and for the first time in her life, she actually felt like she was in the company of someone who cared—He may be a little rough around the edges, but at least I know I can take his word for it.

* * *

"This…This is unacceptable!" Nanao Ise breathed as she walked into the room she was expected to live in while training.

Yumichika sighed.

He knew he was about to get an earful about "proper conduct."

"What is Captain Zaraki thinking? He can't expect women to share the same room with men!" Nanao yelled.

"If you really have that much of an issue about sharing a room with me, you can always walk back to squad 1." Yumichika countered, not in the mood to deal with the woman's overreaction over a sleeping arrangement.

Nanao lifted her head defiantly as she tossed her duffle bag down on the hardwood floor and turned on her heel abruptly.

Yumichika smiled, knowing exactly who she had stopped off to confront with her current predicament.

"I'm afraid she is about to learn the difference between the Head Captain and Captain Zaraki…"

Nanao felt her frustration rise as she forced her over tired body forward, her outrange fueling her to the point her hands clinched at her sides—Does he really expect me to share such an intimate space with a man!?

"Captain Zaraki!" Nanao yelled as she stomped up the small staircase that led to the Captain's quarters.

"What!?" Kenpachi spat back as his huge frame filled the doorway of his room, his scowl pointed right at her.

"What is the meaning of placing us women in the same rooms as our training partners? Surely you could have made arrangements for the three of us to share a room!" Nanao ranted.

Kenpachi let out a deep frustrated sound from back in his throat, something along the lines of a sigh mixed with a deep growl as he narrowed his gaze at the woman—she may be Shunsui's niece, but she's still a pain in the ass!

"I'm at capacity and I'll be damned if I'm gonna kick one of my men out of his room just to make you feel better!" Kenpachi spat.

"M…make me feel better!?" Nanao repeated feeling her agitation rise even farther—talking to this man is as good as talking to a brick wall!

"I don't hear Hinamori or Kotetsu whinin' about it, just you! If it really bothers you so bad, why don't you take your ass back to squad 1, Lieutenant." Kenpachi growled.

"You know that is not an option. I have my orders." Nanao countered.

"Tch, that's rich, aren't part of those orders to listen to what I say, or did you plan on skipping that part?" Kenpachi retorted as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"Look, I ain't got time to babysit you, either you pull the stick out of your ass long enough to be trained or get the hell out of my barracks!" Kenpachi demanded before lifting his arm and slamming his door shut on her.

Nanao gasped at the outright dismissal of the brutish man!

"Well…I guess that settles that…" Nanao sighed before turning and walking back down the small staircase.

Nanao felt as if she hadn't made one positive step in the right direction since arriving—I wonder, is Captain Zaraki still upset with me for reminding him of his duty as a captain when all he wanted to do was search for Yachiru?

* * *

"W…would it be alright with you if I took a bath? I feel pretty sticky…" Momo asked, feeling more than awkward with the circumstances she was placed in; she didn't want to be a burden to the squad 11 lieutenant by imposing on his personal space. It had come as quite a shock when Momo realized the room Ikkaku led her to for her to stay in had been his own.

"Knock yourself out!" Ikkaku answered as he pushed himself from the floor.

"Thank you." Momo answered as she averted her gaze.

Ikkaku watched as she made her way over to her duffle bag and pulled out a dark blue kimono and her shower kit; it seemed the woman was already getting ready for sleep and it was only a little after six.

"Take your time, make sure you rest those new muscles you've worked, tomorrow's gonna be even harder!" Ikkaku stated right as Momo entered the bathroom doorway.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Momo replied softly before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Momo paused taking in the scenery—for a man, Ikkaku was a lot cleaner than she would have thought; all of his bathing supplies lined up along the side of the bath with the label facing outwards. Momo walked up to the large counter placing her sleeping kimono down before searching for a clean towel.

After a minute she spotted a small wooden cabinet next to the sink and on a whim, she pulled it open and smiled in victory as she found clean fluffy white towels tucked inside. Momo walked over to the large wooden tub that sat in the middle of the room and placed her bathing kit and towel on the side of the large basin before bending down and securing the plug in place and turning on the tap.

Momo watched the room fill with steam as the hot water flowed; the rush of warm water made Momo smile in anticipation. Momo couldn't remember the last time she had been able to bathe in private, usually she would use the communal bathing area within the squad 5 barracks with the other female officers.

Momo turned and glanced at her reflection in the large mirror above the sink before she pulled the tie to her Shihakusho and allowed the black fabric to fall from her petite shoulders. Her gaze fell to her midriff; lifting her small hand she traced the raised scar tissue that marred her pale skin; the damage that been inflicted on her twice by Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen had been her captain; someone she was supposed to have faith and trust in and he had once been the man she most respected and a part of her had once thought she felt even deeper emotions for the now immortal man who currently spent his days and nights locked away in the Muken.

"I've learned my lesson well…" Momo whispered to her reflection before reaching down and pulling her bottoms free from her small hips.

Momo turned from the mirror back to the tub and let out a low grunting sound as she lifted her leg over the high side and allowed her body to sink down into the water. Momo sighed out of sheer contentment as she leaned her back against the warmed wood, the water steadily filling, submerging her petite frame almost completely before she leaned forward and turned the tap off.

Taking Ikkaku's advice Momo didn't rush with the task of bathing, instead, she leaned back again allowing the heat from the water to penetrate her sore muscles; what she really needed was a nice massage, but she would have to make due with a long soak instead—feel's a little strange being in the Lieutenant's bathtub…

Momo felt her cheeks heat as her inner thoughts wondered to another scenario; one that involved the tub but also included the squad 11 Lieutenant. Momo hung her head as she brought her wet hands up and covered her face—what is wrong with me! I shouldn't be thinking about the Lieutenant in that way!

Momo had once had feelings for a man, deep feelings, at least, that's how she had felt at the time. Now that she understood the pretenses, she really wasn't sure what had been real and what had just been an illusion—I'm not that girl anymore! Now I can trust my own judgement!

Momo sighed as she lifted her head from her delicate hands and sunk down deeper into the water. Her feelings for Aizen had been different; she hadn't been imagining what it would be like to invite her former captain into the bath with her like she'd just thought about doing with Ikkaku, her respect and position as his lieutenant always prevented her from thinking that way.

"At least I know I'll never have to worry about Lieutenant Madarame hurting me." Momo spoke softly as she used her own hands to rub the sore muscles in her hips under the water.

Momo's eyes fell closed and even though she wanted nothing more than to ignore the silly notions in her mind, she couldn't help but envision her hands belonging to Ikkaku—where have these feelings come from? It is because he's so strong, or is it because for the first time in my life I'm around a man who has the wonderful habit of speaking every word he thinks out loud without a care for other people's opinions?

* * *

Yumichika raised his head looking up at the doorway as Nanao re-appeared looking rather defeated.

"Feel better now that you've gotten that out of your system?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

Nanao ignored the man as she bent down and grabbed her duffle bag from the floor and hoisted it back up on her sore shoulder; she had absolutely no intention of staying in a room with a man—not even a man such as Yumichika!

"Oh, I guess things didn't go well, tell me, Nanao, do you always run away from things that make you uncomfortable?" Yumichika asked as he laid back on his futon, raising his arms behind his head, that familiar smug smile plastered on his face.

Nanao paused, her lips parting as she thought of something to say to the 3rd seat, but for once, her mind had drawn a blank—is that what I do? Am I looking for an excuse to give up on this training because it makes me uncomfortable?

"The way I see it you have two choices. One; you can walk way and run back to the Head Captain, although, we both know what his reaction will be. Or, Two; you can swallow your fear along with that stubborn pride you have and face this situation head on. I mean, is it really so horrible to share a room with a beauty such as me? I can think of worse situations to be stuck in." Yumichika stated with a smirk.

Nanao's brow furrowed, apparently weighing her options in her own mind, Yumichika could see the wheels turning as she most likely ran through all of the pros and cons of the current arrangement.

"I don't like being placed in these types of situations." Nanao admitted with a sigh.

Yumichika chuckled.

"What is it Nanao, do you think other officers will talk?" He teased.

Nanao's shoulders slumped realizing she must be easier to read than she once expected—that was her fear, she had very little experience with the opposite sex, always having her mind set on another goal, she hadn't even experienced what it was like to take a lover, let alone sleep next to a man.

"I can see your mind turning from here…you really do have an issue with overthinking things, don't you?" Yumichika sighed lifting his hand to inspect his fingernails as if bored.

"Oh well, I guess I'll wait for you to make your decision, It's not like my Captain will care one bit if you stay or go." Yumichika continued.

Nanao turned her body back towards the room and stepped inside to stand at the end of the futon Yumichika laid back against.

"How would you feel?" Nanao asked, wanting to see how the 3rd seat really felt about his orders.

Yumichika raised both brows at her sudden interest in his opinion.

"How I feel? I guess you could say I am much like my Captain. I could care less if you choose to stay or go, the real question you should be asking is how do you feel? Will you regret your decision to leave later? This is after all a one-time opportunity. Don't think that I am willing to share my personal space with just anyone, let alone give them my time." Yumichika retorted.

Nanao felt her body deflate as she took in the 3rd seats reply. While she hated to admit it, she didn't know the answer; everything about this training program unnerved her—I've never been much of the warrior type, I'm book smart. Am I really going to allow something as simple as a sleeping arrangement deter me from learning something new?

"I'll stay on one condition." Nanao stated.

Yumichika smiled fully, showing perfect white teeth.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked.

"Stop goading me!" Nanao demanded.

"Goading you?" Yumichika scoffed with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not goading you in the slightest, why would I need to? You're always so uptight, Nanao, really, anything I say to you will be taken as some form of taunt even if it's actually meant to be something else entirely, silly woman." Yumichika countered.

Nanao felt her cheeks flush as she met the 3rd seats gaze and she almost backed out of the doorway but something stopped her—curiosity.

"What is it then? Why do you insist on making fun of me? Like earlier for example; the comment about how I bathe." Nanao sighed.

Yumichika chuckled.

"Oh, that. Well, I guess you could say that may have been a little bit of a taunt, but on the other hand, one could classify that conversation as flirtation." Yumichika answered honestly.

"F…flirtation!?" Nanao repeated thinking she didn't hear him correctly—why would a man like Yumichika Ayasegawa flirt with me in the first place!?

"You really can't read between the lines can you? You poor thing, It's not like I've been subtle." Yumichika replied.

"And if I asked you to stop flirting with me?" Nanao asked.

Yumichika chuckled again as he pushed himself up from his seated position.

"What fun would that be? Besides, I think deep down you kind of like it, being flirted with by a man as handsome as I am. Anyway, I don't make promises I don't intend to keep." Yumichika answered honestly.

Nanao forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat as she thought about what to do as the man's violet eyes studied her closely from his seated position on the futon. The room felt hot, too hot—does he think flirting with me will actually lead to something more!?

"I…I'm here to train, 3rd seat Ayasegawa, nothing more!" Nanao felt the need to warn him.

"Naturally, those are the orders we have been given by our captain's. Surly a little flirtation helps in a sense, think of it as a major compliment, which is another thing I don't do with just anyone." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao scoffed feeling as if any minute he would lean back on his bed and laugh at her for believing he would ever be attracted to a woman like her.

"I don't see why you feel the need to do it with me in the first place, what made you think it would be something I would feel comfortable with!?" Nanao countered.

Yumichika laughed as he narrowed his gaze at the adorable blushing woman standing in front of him.

"Oh, Nanao. You haven't been listening like I told you. I said it this morning; I plan to push you as far out of your comfort zone as possible…"


	4. Chapter 4

Nanao Ise hesitated for a brief moment before she allowed herself to turn on the futon she was sharing with the 3rd seat of squad 11. In all her years she never would have imagined her first time sleeping next to a man would be part of a routine order; just another part of her uncle's brilliant training program.

Nanao huffed, blowing air from her mouth as she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling—her body was overly exhausted, yet, her mind didn't seem to want to shut down at all—I've taken a chance allowing this to happen and so far, Yumichika had agreed to stay on his side of the futon.

Nanao gripped the blanket around herself tucking it up higher above her chin, the light purple cotton kimono she slept in wasn't revealing with how she had tied it closed after her bath, but still, the way Yumichika had watched her after coming out of his bathroom had been more than unnerving.

Although she would admit he hadn't been creepy about the way he had studied her, if she hadn't known any better by his earlier admission; she would have thought Yumichika was simply admiring her, the way someone would with a beautiful flower in the grass on a warm summer's day—although, I'm afraid my bloom is not nearly as spectacular as other flowers here in the soul society.

Nanao tensed as she felt movement from the other side of the bed as Yumichika turned his body to face her, the pillow she had shoved between them not much of a barrier now that she really thought about it.

"It's rather strange, I can't hear a word your thinking, but I can feel your mind vibrating even with the pillow between us." Yumichika spoke lowly.

Nanao turned her head to face the 3rd seat, feeling it odd to be laying with the man in the dark, the only light coming in from the small window above the bed from the low hanging moon outside. Yumichika was laying right under the sheen coming in, his violet eyes highlighted by the silver hue.

"I can't seem to get comfortable." Nanao admitted.

"Maybe if you actually tried relaxing you would be able to sleep." Yumichika countered.

Nanao turned her gaze back to the ceiling then, not in the mood to hear anymore taunts or "flirtation" from the man who laid by her.

Yumichika reached out with his hand and lifted the pillow that laid between them and tossed it aside.

"What do you think you are doing, 3rd seat Ayasegawa!" Nanao grated.

"If you keep moving around all night you will affect my beauty sleep, and you really don't want to deal with me later if that happens. Now come here." Yumichika demanded.

Nanao's breath caught in her chest as she felt him reach his arm out, wrapping around her waist.

"3rd seat Ayasegawa, this is exactly what you agreed not to do!" Nanao countered as her sore muscles tightened and protested his touch.

"You can call me by my first name, you know, you are after all laying in my bed." Yumichika countered.

"I didn't choose to share your bed!" Nanao hissed as she reached for his arm and lifted it away from her body.

Yumichika sighed heavily at her action—all he was trying to do was give her comfort, but it seemed the woman was even too uptight to accept that!

"Nanao, let's get one thing straight; I will never touch you in the way you're thinking unless I knew for a fact I had your permission." Yumichika stated.

Nanao let out a soft squeaking sound at the 3rd seats blunt statement—unless he has my permission? Wait…does that mean he would actually want to!?

"I…I think it would be better if I moved to the floor…" Nanao sputtered as she pushed herself up from the futon and turned in order to do just that.

Yumichika's lean arm reached out capturing her around the middle preventing her from moving. Nanao stiffened as she felt his breath on the side of her neck and the heat from his chest against her back as he leaned into her.

"You think too much. Let me show you…" Yumichika whispered against her ear in a tone she had never heard a man use before.

"Y…Yumichika…" Nanao whispered.

"Ah, you see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Yumichika replied, his words laced with apparent amusement at her using his first name.

"Just lay back and relax. It's important for two who are training together to develop trust. Think of this as nothing more than a trust exercise." Yumichika instructed her.

"W…what is it you are trying to do exactly?" Nanao asked.

"I'm just trying to hold you, something I think you have gone entirely too long without." Yumichika answered honestly.

Nanao squeezed her eyes shut as she heard his explanation—I can't believe I'm actually about to do this…

Yumichika smiled in the dark as he felt the woman slide back on the mattress and even though her body was ramrod straight and every muscle she had was tensed in protest; she allowed her body to lay against him. Yumichika wrapped his left arm around her waist allowing it to drape over her curves lazily while his right arm laid above her head.

"I don't see how this is supposed to help me sleep." Nanao sighed.

Nanao's brow furrowed as she felt him move his right hand slightly and began to caress the crown of her head with his delicate fingers. She could still feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, the heat from his lean muscled body pressed against her—why is this starting to feel good?

Nanao stopped trying to struggle as she felt her eyes start to grow heavy, slowly with each gentle caress of the 3rd seats soft hand; he managed to ease her over active mind. Yumichika smiled in silent triumph when he felt Nanao's body give, her soft curves pressing into him fully as the tension eased from her frame, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms—it really is such a shame that she's not more comfortable in her own skin, I'll have to help her with that.

* * *

Ikkaku stirred from sleep as he tried to turn over onto his side but realized something was preventing him from moving. His eyes sprang open as his body jarred, thinking there was a threat. His lips parted in surprise when he realized it was the squad 5 lieutenant that was preventing his movement.

It seemed that sometime in the night Momo had sprawled herself atop of Ikkaku. He could feel her soft breath against the exposed skin of his chest as she slept against him. Her small frame clinging to his in the dimly lit room. Ikkaku reached his hand out and lifted the hair that had fallen in front of her face—I guess she's comfortable with me, that's a good thing.

Ikkaku didn't know how such a small woman was giving off so much heat, but he had to admit it felt a little relaxing having the small scrap of a woman laying across his hard body. She had raised her leg and wrapped it around his lean hips, her arm hugged him tightly across his ribcage as she used his chest as a pillow, making Ikkaku wonder if the woman may have developed a little crush on him somehow—do women normally do this when sharing a bed with someone, or is there more to this?

Ikkaku relaxed his body back into the mattress, deciding to let her sleep a little longer before he started the day. His captain had given him permission to train her on his own, and he had a few ideas on how to train her stamina better then forcing her to run. She had been trying to hide it last night, but Ikkaku could tell with every step Momo took that something was hurting her, whether it was her hips or knees, he wasn't really sure—I'll have to remember she's not used to the same kind of training I am.

Ikkaku allowed his eyes to close again as mixed emotions began to plague him; something was going on with him and he couldn't place it. He'd trained men before and had no problems—is it because she's female, or do I just like her?

Ikkaku felt her move against him reaching her hand up higher on his ribs, her delicate fingers caressing against him through the fabric of his sleeping kimono. Ikkaku's breath caught in his chest as he felt Momo rub her cheek against his chest before she pulled away abruptly.

"Oh, no. I…I am so sorry, Lieutenant." Momo blurted as she came up on her knees next to him.

"Don't worry about it, shorty." Ikkaku replied, managing to shake off the effects of the woman's affectionate caress, he didn't know where the urge had come from, but he'd caught himself rising his hand in order to caress her back right before she'd pulled away from him.

"I…I…must have gotten cold last night. I can sleep on the floor tonight so it doesn't happen again." Momo pressed.

Ikkaku reached out with his hand grabbing the flustered woman by the chin and tilted her head back. Her wide brown eyes met his gaze as her cheeks flushed bright pink showing him her embarrassment. Ikkaku scowled down at her as his gaze shifted to her lips and the insane urge to kiss her filled him—what the hell?

Ikkaku dropped his hand from her chin and averted his gaze before he did something stupid; like give into these new urges. The last thing he needed was to cross the line with Momo, his captain would never let him live it down; not to mention the reaction of others if they found out about it, like Captain Hitsugaya.

"It's no problem, I didn't mind it." Ikkaku admitted, feeling a bit awkward.

Momo allowed her head to turn taking in the time. It was almost seven in the morning and she found herself feeling a bit anxious before she remembered; I'm not with my squad today, I'm not late.

"Doesn't Captain Zaraki start his drills in an hour?" Momo asked, hoping to clear the air between them; she hadn't expected to wake up sprawled out on the Lieutenant's chest in such a way, and if it hadn't been for her embarrassment; she would have wanted to stay on top of him for a while longer. Ikkaku's body was unlike any she had ever seen or felt; he was a lean man, but there was barely any fat on him at all; his body was like hard steel and his hands were rough from many hours spent training.

Momo shook her head at the image being played in her mind—I really need to get myself together before I make a fool of myself and do something I can't take back!

"Yeah, the Captain starts at eight, but we won't be going with the rest of the squad today. I've been given permission to train you on my own. I have something else planned." Ikkaku answered as he shifted his body to the side of the bed and pushed himself up to his feet.

Momo leaned her head back watching him as he stood in front of her succeeding in taking her breath away as a rumble of butterflies assaulted her lower abdomen—oh, this isn't good! Not good at all, I can't seem to stop these feelings!

"So that means I won't have to run today?" Momo asked, hoping she wouldn't have to push her body that hard.

While the bath had been soothing for her last night, she still felt sore and her right hip seemed to have been strained somehow, even now resting on her knees she could feel the deep aching pull.

"No, we won't be running." Ikkaku answered before disappearing into his bathing area.

Momo sighed in relief as she pushed herself up from Ikkaku's futon and let out a wince as she stood to her feet. It seemed like her whole body had been effected from yesterday's run; the muscles on her sides, and upper shoulders felt horribly tight and with each movement; she felt them protesting.

Ikkaku returned from his bathing area and walked over to her holding out a roll of white cotton bandages. Momo's brow furrowed showing her confusion as she raised her hand to accept them.

"You'll need to wrap your chest with those for what I have planned today." Ikkaku explained.

Momo's cheeks flushed instantly—what would I be doing that required me to wrap my breasts?

"You can swim, right?" Ikkaku asked, almost like it was an afterthought.

"Swim? Y…yes, I can." Momo answered as realization donned on her; he wanted her to wrap her breasts for modesty while swimming.

"Swimming will target the whole body just like running; but it doesn't affect the joints as badly; I figured we would use that to increase your stamina." Ikkaku stated.

Momo nodded but didn't comment back about his plan; he was her teacher and she would comply with whatever he thought would help her during her training—my scars…if I swim wearing just the bandages, he's going to see my scars!

"Something wrong, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked as he studied her face, she seemed to be dealing with some kind of hesitation.

"You don't have anything to be shy about, it'll just be me and you." Ikkaku continued, thinking her reaction may be due to him asking her to show too much.

"N…No. I'm fine with this plan, just give me a few minutes and I will be ready to head out." Momo smiled softly; deciding to push back her worry—Ikkaku was a warrior, surely he wouldn't look twice at my scars…

* * *

What do you mean we aren't training with the rest of the squad?" Nanao asked as she placed her hands on her hips. While she hated to admit it; Yumichika had succeeded in helping her relax in order to get a good night's sleep. Something her overtired body had needed immensely—that wasn't what had her feeling a bit chafed!

It was the way she had woken up that had her mind reeling; for the first time she had felt what it was like to be held by a man and it seemed that her mind was now acting on its own accord, conjuring up scenario's she had never once dared to think about; even now she couldn't help but glance at the 3rd seat's hands, wondering if his touch would be just as gentle and soothing in other more intimate areas.

"Captain Zaraki seems to think it would be best if I train you on my own. Honestly, I share in his decision. This way, you won't be distracted by trying to keep up pretenses; how tiring that must be, always worrying about what others think…" Yumichika rambled.

Nanao shifted her hands from her hips, letting them fall to her side as she took in his answer—more like he doesn't want to deal with "babysitting" the weak squad 1 lieutenant.

"Well, what do you have on today's agenda then?" Nanao asked.

"I'm interested in seeing how you handle a blade." Yumichika answered honestly.

Nanao swallowed deeply as she met his gaze, thinking it was a bit early to be tossing a wooden sword at her.

"I hate to admit, but, I'm afraid I am not all that skilled in that department." Nanao sighed.

"Follow me." Yumichika stated before stepping into the main hallway of the squad 11 barracks.

Nanao complied, wondering just what the 3rd seat had up his sleeve for the coming hours; and whether or not we would feel the need to keep flirting with her. Nanao paused in the hallway as she watched the elegant way the man held himself as he walked. His head held high with such confidence; she use to think that Yumichika was just full of himself, but now, after the tenderness he had shown her last night she was beginning to wonder—he oozes confidence, both in daily action and on the battlefield; any woman would be lucky to have him!

Yumichika stilled and turned when he no longer heard the woman following behind him. His brow lifted as he realized she had paused in the corridor seeming to be lost in thought.

Yumichika allowed himself to smile before he spoke.

"What is the issue this time?" He asked.

Nanao averted her gaze, not daring enough to admit where her mind has started to wonder, if he knew he was wearing down her resolve she had no doubt the man would pounce on her, taking advantage of her weakness—it seems I have more than one!

"It's nothing." Nanao replied, forcing herself to come forward and walk by his side.

"That's funny, "nothing" doesn't make a woman pause in the middle of a hallway like that. Could it be you are starting to warm up to me?" Yumichika smirked.

Nanao scoffed as she kept her gaze forward—confident is an understatement! This man is far to cunning for his own good, if I'm not careful, this situation could end up being more than I am prepared to handle!

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Nanao forced the reply; once again, she felt herself shying away from a situation that left her painfully uncomfortable.

Yumichika smiled fully as the pair came to the exit and stepped out onto the dirt pathway. Yumichika turned his attention to his Captain and Nanao decided to hang back, thinking it wise not to irritate the squad 11 captain anymore than she had the previous day.

Kenpachi raised his head and glanced in her direction briefly, a sly smirk planted on his face as he replied to Yumichika; Nanao could not hear their exchange, but she was sure the comment had been one of a sarcastic nature. She could hear Zaraki now in her mind—"I see the woman decided to stay after all…"

"Good morning, Lieutenant Ise." A soft feminine voice spoke behind her, stealing her attention from the two men across the way.

"Oh, Good morning, Lieutenant Hinamori." Nanao smiled, thankful that the squad 5 lieutenant seemed to be in good spirits although she did look a bit haggard, Nanao could sympathize, her body held the after effects of yesterday's grueling training as well.

"I'll just be a minute." Ikkaku stated before walking forward the same way Yumichika had in order to address Captain Zaraki before taking the two women on personalized training exercises.

"I'm guessing Captain Zaraki felt it necessary for both of us to be trained away from the rest of the squad." Nanao stated.

Momo turned her gaze back to the older woman and smiled.

"It would seem that way, I guess he see's potential in us. I would hate to let him down…" Momo replied.

Nanao's brow furrowed at Hinamori's explanation—could that be the case? Did Captain Zaraki really see potential in them?

"Alright, let's get started! Akon, try and keep up!" Kenpachi growled as he took the lead and just like the day before; the man took off in a sprint. Both Nanao and Momo winced internally, their features sympathetic as they watched the squad 12 Lieutenant do his best to keep up with the other squad members as a cloud of dust spread in their wake.

"Let's go." Ikkaku ordered as he came back to Momo's side.

"Alright then." Momo replied as she stepped away from the squad 1 lieutenant and began to follow her teacher down another dirt pathway, one she now understood would take them outside of the Seireitei.

* * *

"We'll be staying here at the barracks. Come into the training room." Yumichika instructed.

Nanao turned away from the cloud of dust, wishing the squad 12 lieutenant well before she brought her attention to the task at hand—swordsmanship. Nano stepped through the open doorway finding Yumichika standing in the middle of the empty room.

"Is it my understanding that you have very little experience with a blade, your uncle having kept your families "holy sword" in safe keeping for many years." Yumichika began.

"Yes, that is correct." Nanao answered.

"I see. In that case I wish to see you handle a sword." Yumichika replied.

Nanao turned her head, her gaze going to the wall of lined up wooden practice swords.

"No, I mean a real one." Yumichika interjected as he reached his hand down, pulling his own Zanpakuto free from its sheath.

Nanao's body tensed as she watched the 3rd seat of squad 11 walk towards her gracefully with sword in hand.

"Fuji Kujaku can be a bit temperamental, but I am sure he will not mind if I use him to gauge your shortcomings." Yumichika stated.

"A…are you sure about this? A Zanpakuto is quite personal." Nanao breathed.

Yumichika smiled reaching his free hand out for hers, his palm against the back of her right hand; he raised her arm up, placing her palm against the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"You're holding the hilt too tightly..." Yumichika stated.

Nanao rolled her eyes at the 3rd seat before she replied with a huff.

"How am I supposed to hold it then?" She asked.

Yumichika smiled as his eyes narrowed and he walked behind her, placing his hand over hers.

"Hold it firm enough to control, yet fluid enough for your movement, hold it like you would your lover..."

Yumichika explained.

"L...lover?" Nanao breathed.

Yumichika smirked before turning his head and whispering in her ear.

"You have had a lover before, haven't you?" he teased.

Nanao cleared her throat as her body tensed, a rush of heat spread across her chest and cheeks.

"That's really none of your business, 3rd seat Ayasegawa!" Nanao countered.

"Oh? That's a shame...and here I thought we were on a first name basis." Yumichika replied, followed by a soft chuckle.

"How do you expect me to learn anything when you keep making such comments?" Nanao countered.

"A mere comment shouldn't deter you from learning something; do you think an opponent is going to be polite? Was the Quincy you fought such a gentlemen?" Yumichika retorted.

Nanao allowed her eyes to shut as a flood of memories assaulted her at once; the so called curse upon her family; the way fear had overtaken her the day she had faced Lille Barro; a member of the Quincy's invading force—if it hadn't been for the Head Captain; her uncle, she may not have escaped that battle in one piece.

"What's troubling you, Nanao? Are memories surfacing? I can feel your body trembling even now; simply by reminiscing about your past you've gotten fearful all over again. I'm afraid this won't do." Yumichika stated.

"How do you do it? How do you stay so calm when in battle?" Nanao asked, allowing her mind to come back to the present.

"The answer to that is simple, Nanao. I've lived my life in a way that allows me to experience everything I can. I have no regrets and I am not afraid of death." Yumichika answered.

Nanao's lips parted as her body broke out in sudden chills—is that what causes my fear? Have I not experienced enough in life?

Nanao turned her head towards the 3rd seat of squad 11, meeting his violet gaze as he leaned against her backside; she felt her stomach drop and flutter as if a million butterflies had just taken off in flight.

Yumichika smiled as he met her gaze.

"My family is said to be cursed…" Nanao blurted.

"Is that so? Lucky for you, I don't believe in curses." Yumichika countered.

Nanao's breath hitched as she felt Yumichika's hand lift and caress the side of her jaw delicately before he leaned forward and like the fearless man he was; Yumichika covered her lips with his own; succeeding in giving the squad 1 lieutenant her first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Momo Hinamori gazed out across the scenery as her and Ikkaku walked a steady pace down an unmarked dirt pathway. It had been a good ten minutes since the two Lieutenant's had crossed the thick white walls of the Seireitei; entering out into the rukon district.

Ikkaku turned his gaze to his left, stealing a peek at the woman walking next to him. His brow furrowed, noticing that even though they had been walking for a good half an hour, she was still trying to hide a limp.

Ikkaku sighed, pausing on the pathway as he turned to face her.

"What's hurting you?" He demanded.

Momo's lips parted and her brow lifted as she looked up at him, her brown eyes giving away her hesitation.

"I…I think I may have over extended my hip a little on the run back yesterday, I am sure it's nothing!" Momo answered.

"You should have said something, I'm training you; that makes me responsible for your wellbeing." Ikkaku countered as he lifted his right hand to the back of his neck.

Momo averted her gaze from him, feeling more than awkward about the situation. It wasn't that she was intentionally trying to keep her discomfort from Ikkaku, she just didn't want to sound like she was complaining.

"I just didn't want to bother you…" Momo spoke softly.

Ikkaku snorted as he allowed his hand to drop.

"If you start bothering me you'll know, cause I'll tell you. When it comes to your body I need to know everything, how much pain you're in, where the pain is; that way, I can help you treat it before it becomes something serious." Ikkaku retorted.

"I'm sorry…from now on I will be sure to tell you when I feel uncomfortable." Momo replied.

"How bad is it, I figured you were just sore, was hoping once you're body warmed up from walking you'd stop limping." Ikkaku explained.

"It's not as bad as it was, honestly, it's just a dull ache." Momo answered.

Ikkaku walked forward and reached his hand down gripping Momo by the right hip. He heard her breath hitch as his fingers dug into her a little. She didn't know it, but Ikkaku was testing to see how tight her muscles had gotten. It would be easier if she would strip down and let him take a look; but he knew that would be too much for Hinamori—her cheeks would be red for day's afterword...

Momo let out a sharp gasp as Ikkaku lowered the tips of his fingers inward towards her pelvis, right where the joint met.

"It hurt more the closer I get to the joint?" Ikkaku asked.

"Y…Yes. I feel pressure along with the ache." Momo admitted.

"Seems like you ran your hip out of place, it needs to pop. I'll help you when we get to the water." Ikkaku explained, before dropping his hand and stepping away from her.

"Oh…alright then." Momo replied to his back as he began to walk forward again.

Momo smiled to herself as she followed the squad 11 lieutenant close behind; she wondered if he knew just how much being near him was starting to affect her? His touch had been strong and firm against her hip; she was thankful her reaction to him had been mistaken for one of pain; in reality, it had been the placement of his touch that had made her gasp—so close to such an intimate area!

"The lake is only about another ten minutes' walk with the pace we're keeping." Ikkaku informed her over his shoulder.

"I hadn't even known there was a lake this close to the Seireitei. I've only ever seen them farther out in other districts." Momo admitted.

Ikkaku turned his head slightly as she spoke to him and she could just barely make out the lift of his lips as he smirked.

"This one's more like giant puddle, but it's perfect for endurance training, it's small enough to swim from side to side, but not all that deep." Ikkaku explained.

"I see. Then wouldn't that classify it as a pond instead of a lake?" Momo asked.

Ikkaku let out a low chuckle and she watched him shake his head at her.

"I guess you'd be right, you got me on that one, Shorty." Ikkaku replied, making Momo smile.

* * *

Nanao Ise's breath caught in her lungs as she felt the 3rd seat of squad 11 press his lips over hers. In an all-consuming rush, Nanao felt her body responding to him as her skin grew heated; she didn't need a mirror to know she was blushing horribly.

Nanao fought the urge to close her eyes as the 3rd seat tilted his head, changing the angle of his kiss, a sharp heat rose and then imploded across her lower abdomen when she felt Yumichika flick the tip of his tongue across her parted lips, encouraging her to allow him to taste her.

Nanao found her breath and gasped allowing her lips to part for his exploration. Yumichika took it as an invitation, slipping his tongue between her lips seeking out hers with a playful roll. Nanao lifted her free hand pressing her palm to the middle of his chest and pushed against him. Yumichika paused, realizing she wasn't reacting the way he had hoped.

Nanao met his violet gaze as he pulled back and studied her with a raised brow—is she still going to deny what I can give her?

Nanao's body trembled as she gripped the front of Yumichika's Shihakusho in a tight fist; a large part of her was screaming for her to pull him back to her; to allow him to show her every new sensation he could conjure up in her aching body; but she simply couldn't!

"Th…This can't happen!" Nanao breathed.

Yumichika snorted.

"I believe it already has…" He countered.

Nanao shook her head as the grip she held on Yumichika's Zanpakuto loosened sending the blade to the wooden floor with a loud clang. Nanao startled, her body jarring before looking down.

"I…I am so sorry." Nanao stammered as she bent to collect the misplaced blade.

"That was rather clumsy of you, a simple kiss sends you into such a frenzy? I wonder what would happen if I were use my tongue in other ways…" Yumichika replied.

Nanao's eyes widened as she clinched the hilt of the barrowed Zanpakuto in her hand—does this man have even one ounce of shame!?

"It's like I said, I am here to train!" Nanao insisted, as she lifted the blade in her hand.

Yumichika shrugged his lean shoulders at her in a nonchalant manner before stepping away from her—she enjoyed my kiss and that scared her, better to back off and allow her time to adjust to what I'm making her feel.

"Very well. I am your target, obviously, my blade is real so you'll need to watch your aim, unless making me bleed is your objective. As a warning, I wouldn't recommend doing so." Yumichika stated.

Nanao paused as she met the 3rd seats gaze, his violet eyes looked different to her somehow; gone were the soft flirtatious eyes she had started to grow accustomed to; no, these were the eyes of a warrior.

"You wish for me to strike at you with your own blade?" Nanao asked, her brow furrowing from her apparent confusion.

"Why not? I know him well, I am sure Fuji Kujaku would not mind the opportunity to blow off a little steam." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao averted her gaze from the 3rd seat, as she asked herself one simple question—how have I not noticed this man's intensity before now?

* * *

Momo let out a harsh sigh as her and Ikkaku finally made it to the pond Ikkaku had intended to train her in. She hadn't been sure about it really, her mind conjuring up a rather unpleasant sight; like murky green water with a thick film of sludge covering the surface; but, she found herself smiling as she looked out at the crystal clear water she was about to swim in.

Ikkaku turned his head to her, trying to gauge her reaction and when he noticed Momo smile he figured he wouldn't hear any complaints from her—the woman's too easy to be around…

"I figured we would do drills in the water for about an hour, then spar a little bit more hand to hand. I'm not worried about your skills with a sword just yet." Ikkaku explained.

Momo nodded her head as she met his gaze, indicating she had no issues with his plan.

"Let's get ready, I'll help you with your hip once we're in the water." Ikkaku stated.

"O…okay." Momo whispered as she raised her hands to the top of her Shihakusho. Her hands shook from pure nerves as she pulled the white tie that held the top in place. Momo wasn't worried about Ikkaku seeing her so exposed, she had wrapped the bandages around herself decently enough to where he wouldn't get to see anything other than her midriff—my scars…

Momo closed her eyes as she allowed the black fabric to fall from her shoulders leaving her feeling more exposed than if she would have been completely topless—at least then my breasts could distract him!

Ikkaku paused as he turned to face the woman after taking off the top to his own Shihakusho. He'd turned and placed it on top of some rocks next to the edge of the water.

Ikkaku's gaze grazed over the woman's exposed skin; the tops of her petite shoulders, her bare arms, the soft lines of her collar bone. Ikkaku felt his mouth going a little dry as he allowed himself to look even lower; the bandages had worked better than he thought they would, giving her quite a bit of modesty but he could still make out the swells of her breasts—a perfect handful…

"I know…they are ugly to look at…" Momo whispered as she raised her small hands to cover her stomach.

Ikkaku blinked as confusion filled him—what the hell is she talking about? There's not a damn thing about her that's ugly to look at!

Ikkaku lowered his gaze just as her small hands closed over two rather gruesome looking scars, thick dark scar tissue that marred her smooth alabaster skin—fuck, she thinks I was staring at her old wounds!

Ikkaku snorted as he shook his head and walked over to her. Momo met his gaze and he noticed the blush on her cheeks; he had the insane urge to lift her up in his arms and kiss it away, but he settled for grabbing her right wrist and lifting it to his own torso.

Momo's breath hitched as she felt the heat from the squad 11 lieutenant's body on her fingertips. Ikkaku guided her hand low on his abdomen sliding her fingers across a raised scar not much different from her own.

"When I fought Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku stated.

Momo's eyes widened as she took in his words but stayed silent as he lifted her hand to his left shoulder and allowed her to feel more of him as he guided her fingers along another scar, one that spanned from his shoulder all the way down to just above his hip. This one stood out more, a jagged pink line raised above the rest of his tanned skin.

"When I fought Ichigo." Ikkaku continued.

"I…I didn't realize you'd actually fought Captain Zaraki…" Momo whispered as her wide brown eyes stared up at him in awe.

"It was before he became Captain. We don't talk about it much…I got lucky." Ikkaku replied.

"Scars are reminders of the things we've been able to survive, Shorty. No need for you to be embarrassed by them." Ikkaku continued.

Momo allowed her eyes to close for a brief moment as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"You see, we've all had our battles." Ikkaku stated.

"But you all actually fought back, I…I didn't have the chance..." Momo admitted as her head fell forward.

Ikkaku frowned as he watched the woman's shoulders slump and her soft brown eyes fill with what looked like unshed tears.

"I keep forgetting about what you've been through. I'm not gonna stand here and pretend that I know how it feels to be betrayed by my captain, we both know that would never happen, but, the only weakness I see in your situation wasn't you, it was Aizen." Ikkaku countered.

Momo's lips parted as she lifted her head and looked up at the squad 11 lieutenant once more, her sad eyes searching his gaze.

"Kind of hard to fight back when you can't see the attack coming." Ikkaku growled with a sneer.

Momo's breath hitched in her chest as tears began to fall down her cheeks, nobody had ever thought to try and comfort her about her situation before; even her childhood friend; Toshiro, he'd only blamed himself for not being able to protect her—it wasn't his job to protect me; I should have been able to do it myself, I'm a Lieutenant!

Ikkaku let out a harsh sigh before he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Momo's shoulders pulling her up against his bare chest. Momo allowed her arms to wrap around his lean hips as she accepted the squad 11 lieutenants comfort; something she never would have expected from such a rough man.

"No reason to cry about your past, Shorty. You survived, you're here, and I can help you get even stronger." Ikkaku stated.

"Thank you, Ikkaku." Momo whispered as she tightened her arms around him—I can't believe this man is being so nice to me! How have I gone so long without realizing how kind he is underneath it all? Are all the men of Squad 11 like this? Do they all carry such big hearts under their cold exterior?

* * *

"Is that really all you can do?" Yumichika taunted as Nanao lifted her left arm to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Yumichika was so fast, even without using flash step! Nanao couldn't seem to get a line on him in order to even tap him on the shoulder with the blade she held in her hand. Each time she ran forward intending to hit him with a mock strike his graceful form would pivot and dodge out of the way. It had been like this for almost an hour now.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Nanao spat, her brow tightening with agitation.

"I don't think you are, I think you're holding back!" Yumichika countered as Nanao rushed him, intending to hit the man with his own Zanpakuto; the mere thought of actually inflicting an injury on the man was making her hold back—maybe if she traded the real blade for a wooden one?

Yumichika sidestepped her charge making the woman jar forward as she tried to manage her footing. Yumichika reached out with his palm and gave the left cheek of her backside a nice pat.

"Ugh! Would you stop doing that?!" Nanao yelled as she twirled around to face him again.

"Stop leaving yourself open!" Yumichika retorted.

"I am not a piece of meat! I am the lieutenant of squad 1!" Nanao countered.

Yumichika laughed.

"I told you once already, your rank means nothing to me, Lieutenant. You're getting awfully flustered, I can see the blush on your cheeks from here. Could it be that the squad 1 lieutenant actually likes having her ass groped?" Yumichika smirked.

"I'm going to claw your eyes out!" Nanao yelled as she charged forward.

"Try it, I dare you!" Yumichika taunted.

Nanao swung out with the borrowed blade in her hand, no longer caring if she managed to make him bleed, his earlier threat completely forgotten now that he had goaded her into such a fury—how dare he put his hands on me like this!

Yumichika pivoted to the left once again dodging the oncoming attack from the squad 1 lieutenant.

"Ugh, it seems not even making you angry will improve your technique." Yumichika sighed.

Nanao paused as she heard him—what!?

"Wait a minute! You mean this whole time you have been trying to make me angry?" Nanao asked.

Yumichika raised his brow at her, his expression giving away his lack of amusement.

"Why else would I go as far as to grope you in the middle of training? For a woman like you it's the fastest way to piss you off." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao huffed as she lowered the sword in her hand—has this all just been a trick from the beginning? D…did the kiss mean nothing?

Nanao felt her shoulders slump; while she would never admit it out loud, a part of her had enjoyed being the center of a man's flirtation. She wasn't like the other women in the soul society and like a fool she had started to think that Yumichika may have actually been interested in her.

"I think I'm done…" Nanao breathed.

"Oh? You're giving up that easily? I haven't even broken a sweat." Yumichika countered.

"No…I mean I'm done fooling myself." Nanao interjected as she raised her gaze to meet his.

Yumichika's brow furrowed as he met her gaze, his lips parted as he realized somehow he had managed to do the opposite of his intent; he had wanted to see her charge at him with unbridled anger but it seemed his admission had done nothing more than leave her defeated.

"I may not know how to use a blade, but I am excellent in Kido, something I worked very hard to master in order to compensate for my shortcomings. I understand that to a man like you, to a squad such as yours, it's not very impressive." Nanao stated.

"I'm quite skilled in Kido myself, Nanao. I understand its benefits, the difference is, I don't depend on it and I only use it when I have no other option. I am different form my squad in some ways…" Yumichika admitted.

Nanao's brow lifted as she heard the 3rd seat's admission, she had never witnessed anyone from squad 11 use a kido technique before and a part of her wasn't sure if she could trust his word for it now.

"How do I know you're not just making up excuses? It seems from the moment we've started you've been doing nothing but toying with me; like a cat chasing a mouse." Nanao sighed.

Yumichika narrowed his gaze as he studied the woman in front of him and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips—silly woman, she thinks my kiss was nothing more than a ploy and if this is her reaction, then she really did enjoy it!

"Bakudo #61. Rikujokoro!"

Nanao let out a loud gasp as she felt her body being overtaken by the 3rd seats kido spell. Once again the sound of clanging metal rang off the walls as Yumichika's Zanpakuto fell to the ground with a clatter as six golden white beams of energy slammed into her midsection preventing her from moving even an inch.

"Y…you've proven your point, 3rd seat Ayasegawa!" Nanao yelled as she watched him walk towards her.

Yumichika bent in front of her retrieving his Zanpakuto from the floor and placed it back in his sheath. He lifted his head and met her gaze then. Nanao swallowed deeply realizing she was now at the 3rd seats mercy—a place she really didn't want to be!

"Have I? Proven my point, that is. Using Kido can give someone a lot of advantages, Nanao." Yumichika stated as he lifted his right hand and cupped the side of her cheek.

"For your information, I happen to be a very observant man, I noticed the look in your eyes when I told you about my dirty little trick. I'll let you go, if you agree to let me kiss you one more time." Yumichika smirked.

"No! I won't! I refuse to keep playing your games!" Nanao countered.

Yumichika laughed as he leaned his body against her and ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip.

"You have a very bad habit of assuming things…I told you once already, I'm not very fond of playing games and I'll prove it to you." Yumichika replied as he pulled his hand away from her face.

Nanao stood on shaking knees as she watched the rather impressive Kido spell the 3rd seat had conjured vanish from around her body, once again she was able to move but she found herself stuck there staring at him.

"Since you're so convinced this is nothing more than a game between us, I'll let you make the next move, Lieutenant." Yumichika countered before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

Nanao followed him with her gaze as he pulled the door to the training room back open and stepped out into the afternoon sun leaving the confused squad 1 lieutenant alone with her racing thoughts—I should abandon these orders and just go back to my own squad, surely the head captain would understand if—No, I could never do that! I wouldn't want the 3rd seat to be punished for his affections.

Nanao felt her head begin to swim, her heartrate accelerated as her stomach dropped, all the color from her face drained as reality finally donned on her. Nanao turned and made her way over to one of the built in benches that lined the walls of the squad 11 practice room and sat down—I'm afraid if he's waiting for me to make the next move, he'll be waiting forever.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon sun gleamed off the surface of the water as Momo and Ikkaku made their way over to the pond. It had taken Momo a couple of minutes to regain her composure after slipping and hugging Ikkaku as tight as she had; but he hadn't seemed to mind her emotional outburst.

"You better now, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked making Momo smile as she wiped her wet pink cheeks.

"Yes, I…I'm sorry for getting so emotional, it's just that…nobody's ever cared to comfort me about my past before." Momo admitted.

Ikkaku's brow furrowed at her admission, he didn't know how to take it, he figured Captain Hitsugaya would have at least given her some comfort over the years; them being so close as kids and everything…

"Don't sweat it. You ready to get in?" Ikkaku asked, deciding not to dwell on the subject that had made the woman cry.

"Yes, I am." Momo replied as she walked forward testing the water with the tip of her small toes.

Ikkaku watched her out of the corner of his eye as she let out a high pitched squeal, indicating that the water was cold.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought, it's pretty cold!" Momo laughed.

Ikkaku chuckled as he turned his body to face her.

"You know what they say, the longer you wait, the colder it gets." Ikkaku commented, right before he reached up and grabbed her by her slim arm and allowed his body to fall sideways dragging the woman down into the water with him.

A heavy splash sounded as the two of them fell into the frigid water. The pair sprang back up in unison and Momo let out high pitched giggle as she broke the surface of the water. Ikkaku had no other choice but to laugh with her.

"I…sh-should…H-have…Ex-expected you to do something like this…" Momo smiled, her teeth chattering as her body grew accustomed to the temperature of the water.

"Y-yeah, you should have." Ikkaku replied as he reached out for her arm.

Momo allowed him to pull her closer to him as she glided in the water. Ikkaku reached his hand down and gripped her right leg at the bend of her knee. Momo lifted her arms and allowed her hands to balance on the Lieutenants bare shoulders as Ikkaku used his grip to extend her leg around his waist. Momo let out a soft grunt as she felt a deep "pop" as her leg wrapped around him.

"Did it pop?" Ikkaku asked, watching her expression; she looked even better with her dark hair slicked back, wet from the water.

Ikkaku tried to ignore where his mind had wanted to venture, but with the way the woman was holding onto him, it made it more difficult—wish I knew what she was thinking…

"Yeah, it popped." Momo answered as she gave a little wince.

"Swimming should help it loosen up a little, the cold water will help with the stiffness too." Ikkaku replied.

Momo met his gaze as she nodded.

"Thank you, it feels better already." She sighed.

"Don't mention it…" Ikkaku replied as he lifted his hand from her hip.

Ikkaku expected the woman to drop her hands from his shoulders but the fact she didn't made him pause as he stared into her soft brown eyes. Momo lifted her right hand from his shoulder and for a minute, Ikkaku thought she was about to let go, but was caught off guard when her small hand clasped him behind the neck.

Ikkaku's lips parted as he felt her lift her left leg and wrap around his waist as she raised her body from the water, pressing her chest against his. Ikkaku could feel her small frame trembling against him and when he lowered his gaze, he saw the blush forming on her cheeks again; a dead giveaway that she was thinking of doing something that would embarrass her.

"What you doing, Shorty." Ikkaku asked, his voice coming out low and a little husky.

Momo felt her stomach flip as she met the squad 11 lieutenant's dark gaze, for a moment she had decided to be bold and show the man what he was making her feel, but she guessed bravery only lasted for a small window—I can't believe I almost kissed him!

"N…nothing…I…I'm sorry…" Momo whispered as an overwhelming feeling washed over her, she felt almost mortified by what she had almost allowed herself to do!

"Didn't look like nothing to me…" Ikkaku retorted as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her body, her bandaged breasts pressing against the heat of his chest, her nipples teasing his senses as he felt how hard they were—is that because of me, or the water?

Momo's breath hitched in her chest as she felt Ikkaku wrap his strong arms around her waist pulling her closer to his heat. The water was so cold and his body so hot the sensations played havoc on her senses as well as her mind—I wish he would just kiss me!

"You got a crush on me, Shorty?" Ikkaku decided to ask, interested in whether or not she would admit it if she did.

Momo averted her gaze from him as her lips parted as if to answer him, but her breath caught in her chest; hesitation filling her—if I say yes, what will his reaction be?

Ikkaku smirked as he watched the woman hesitate to answer his question; he had never understood why people always felt the need to hold back what they felt all the time; but he guessed he was guilty of the same thing when it came to her—fuck it, if I'm wrong she can slap me for it later…

"Momo." Ikkaku whispered to get her attention.

Momo turned her head back to him, her wide gaze meting his, she was expecting him to say some sort of comment, but when he leaned his head forward, she realized she was about to get her wish. Ikkaku tilted his head and leaned into her, pressing his firm lips over hers taking the squad 5 lieutenant by surprise.

Ikkaku stilled for a second, allowing the woman enough time to pull away and slap him, like he half-expected her too; but she didn't. Ikkaku let out a rough growling sound from the back of his throat as he lifted his right arm from her waist and gripped the back of her neck pulling her deeper into his kiss now that he realized she wanted it.

Momo moaned softly as she felt Ikkaku's lips overlap with her own, the heat from his open mouth seeping into her, making her body tremble and her mind go blank; she never knew a kiss could feel so good!

Ikkaku tightened his hold as he felt his body begin to respond to her. Momo's soft lips urged him to keep going all of her earlier hesitation gone and Ikkaku felt the need to taste her fully overtake him. Ikkaku lowered his hand from the back of her neck and brought it down to cup her chin, his strong fingers pressing against her jaw, telling her what he wanted from her.

Momo complied, opening her mouth for him as she felt the slight pressure of his fingers against her sensitive skin. Ikkaku slipped his tongue between her lips and rolled it against hers. A rush of heat washed over her, filling her with a whole new sense of exhilaration as Momo tightened her thighs around his lean hips.

Ikkaku heard her soft moan and felt her tentatively roll her tongue against his, reminding him of her innocence. Ikkaku grunted as he forced himself to pull back, but allowed his lips to overlap with hers one more time before he broke the kiss.

Momo opened her eyes and met his gaze as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why did you stop? A…am I not doing it right?" Momo whispered.

Ikkaku let out a chuckle as he tipped his head back and allowed his eyes to close as he heard her. In an effort to try and show him what he was making her feel, Momo leaned down and pressed her lips against his exposed neck, right along his adam's apple.

Ikkaku lifted his right hand to the back of Momo's head as he felt the woman continue to torture him—I know she's never been with a man and I'm not about to take her for the first time in a fucking pond…

"Stop, Shorty." Ikkaku demanded.

Momo pulled her head back and met his gaze as he lowered his head to look at her.

"I'm no good at this, am I?" Momo asked as her brow lifted and her cheeks turned pink.

"Don't be stupid…your skills have nothing to do with it." Ikkaku countered before he leaned in and pressed his lips against her blush like he'd wanted to earlier.

Momo's eye widened as she felt his firm lips kiss against her flushed face and even though she was confused, she knew one thing; Ikkaku had just managed to make her feel beautiful for the first time in her life. Ikkaku shifted his head pressing his lips against the side of her jaw gently. Momo raised her hands, capturing the back of his head as he forced her breath to quicken from sheer excitement.

"I can show you more back at the barracks later, if that's what you really want, but not here." Ikkaku whispered against her ear.

"O…only if you want to…" Momo forced herself to reply, it was pretty pointless to allow her shy nature to get in the way after the searing kiss they had just shared together.

"Tch. I want to, Shorty, but we're here to train and that takes priority, fun comes later…" Ikkaku smirked as he pulled his head back and met her gaze.

Momo allowed herself to smile as she looked back at him, his humor in the moment coming across as downright charming— I like him, even if he is just a battle crazed roughneck from the 11th division.

* * *

Nanao Ise forced herself to focus as she sat trembling on the bench inside the squad 11 practice room—It wasn't easy for her mind to adjust to the realization she had just come up with—Yumichika really was interested in having a romantic relationship with her; whether it was purely physical on his part, she really couldn't say—I have no idea how to read that man, let alone know when he's being serious!

Nanao huffed as she leaned back against the wall behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, it felt good to have a moment of peace without him breathing down her neck, literally! The mere thought that any man would find her remotely attractive in a sexual nature sent her emotions reeling— I…I have no idea what to even do!

Nanao allowed her eyes to close as she lifted her head and allowed it to hit against the wall behind her; she knew if anyone were to walk in on her right now she would give off a rather neurotic vibe; but she didn't care; Yumichika had kissed her and she'd enjoyed it immensely. The feel of the man's soft demanding lips, the heat from his breath; the sensation of allowing her tongue to meld with his.

Nanao groaned as she pushed herself up from the wall and stood to her feet. She hadn't had the opportunity to eat anything since the night before and now that her stomach had had a chance to settle she was feeling her stomach growl at her. Nanao wondered if the squad 11 kitchens would be opened for lunch yet as she walked across the wooden floor.

Nanao stepped out of the dimly lit room and lifted her hand, shielding her eyes from the harsh afternoon sun. In the distance she could make out what looked like dust being kicked up from the direction she had ran yesterday, it seemed like Captain Zaraki and the others were already on their way back to the barracks.

Nanao squared her shoulders as she mentally prepared herself for her next move—I may not know what I want yet, but I do know I'm not ready to give up on myself! Nanao turned on her heel, intending to go and find the 3rd seat and tell him that she still wanted him to help her get stronger, but she paused when she saw him standing against the wooden porch, his violet gaze fixed forward watching his squad come running up the hill in the distance.

"Have you made up your mind?" Yumichika asked, not even bothering to look in her direction.

Nanao sighed before she walked forward, allowing her body to turn and face the same direction he was as she leaned against the porch by his side.

"I want to keep training." Nanao admitted.

Yumichika smirked.

"Is that all?" He pressed.

Nanao inhaled a deep breath as she allowed her eyes to close for a brief second before replying.

"I…I've never had a lover…" Nanao admitted, feeling the rush of blood assault her cheeks at her admission as she lowered her head and extended her foot to play with a small rock that laid in front of her.

Yumichika raised his brow as his smiled deepened.

"I kind of figured that much; the only answer I'm looking for is if you actually want one." Yumichika countered.

Nanao's brow furrowed as she lifted her head and turned to look at his profile. She had to admit when she'd thought about the type of man she would want; Yumichika had not been what she'd pictured—he was graceful and elegant and truly beautiful; all you had to do was ask him and he'd tell you the same! But even with all of his arrogance, his confidence, Nanao was curious.

"W-would you be willing to let me think about it?" Nanao asked, surprising herself with her own answer.

Yumichika turned his head and met her gaze, their faces only inches apart. So close that if she wanted to, she could reach out and taste his soft lips again.

"Let's make a deal, I'll give you two days to think about whether or not you want me to be your first, but during those two days, I'm allowed to touch you any way I see fit." Yumichika countered.

Nanao felt the breath in her lungs whoosh forward as she heard the man's idea of a "deal."

"I…I…I don't know about that, I may be okay with it if I could give you conditions." Nanao admitted.

Yumichika leaned into her then, his lips coming even closer to hers, his violet gaze gleaming.

"Conditions? If I allow that my hands will never make it past your panties." Yumichika teased, right before he allowed his lips to graze against hers, a feather light caress meant to do nothing more than broaden her curiosity.

"Nobody can know, that's my condition…" Nanao whispered against his lips.

"Is that all? And here I thought you were going to tell me I couldn't touch certain places, I will admit the fact you want to hide me does sting a little; but, given the circumstances, I guess it's a fair trade." Yumichika replied, with every word he spoke his lips continued to brush hers, the simple act of speaking against his mouth sent a deep yearning throughout Nanao's entire body—I can't believe I'm about to agree to this!

"Do we have an agreement?" Yumichika teased, allowing the tip of his tongue to barley flick against her parted lips.

Nanao allowed her eyes to close as she whispered her reply.

"Yes."

"Seal it with a kiss, so I know it's real." Yumichika countered.

Nanao raised her left hand and tentatively cupped the side of Yumichika's jaw as she overlapped her lips firmly against his. Nanao felt him slip his tongue passed her lips sending a rush of adrenaline throughout her body once more.

Nanao lowered her hand grasping the top to his Shihakusho in a fist as a wave of arousal shot up her spine. Yumichika lifted both of his hands and placed them to her shoulders as he took his tongue back from her and gently overlapped his lips with hers once more before pulling back.

Nanao stared at him, wondering why he'd pulled away so quickly and she guessed he could tell her thoughts by her expression as he let out a soft chuckle.

"My Captain is about to come over the top of that hill, I wouldn't want to violate the terms of our "deal" so quickly." Yumichika explained with a smirk.

Nanao turned her head as she lifted her hand to her face in order to fix the placement of her glasses. Kenpachi Zaraki's charging form came into view just as she lowered her hand back to her side and for the first time since she'd arrived at the squad 11 barracks Nanao actually felt slightly relaxed—strange, the minute I agreed to Yumichika's proposition, it was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, a weight I never even realized I've been carrying.

"What the hell are you two just standin' around for?" Kenpachi barked as he came to a stop in front of the pair.

Yumichika met his captain with a smile and without missing a beat he answered him.

"Just getting some fresh air, Captain, we've been practicing her ability to handle a sword."

Nanao averted her gaze from the men as she tried her hardest not to look suspicious.

"Tch. That right? Well what's the verdict then, she any good?" Kenpachi asked as he stared down at his 3rd seat.

"It's as I expected, Captain, she's going to need work on her hand eye coordination, her stance is rigid and she over throws her strikes." Yumichika answered.

Nanao's jaw fell as she turned her head and gaped at the 3rd seat—all the time I thought he was just playing with me, teasing me; but he was actually studying me that intently?

"What's with the look, Ise? Don't agree with my 3rd seat?" Kenpachi growled.

Nanao tipped her head back, craning her neck in order to look the giant man in the eye before she answered him.

"I agree wholeheartedly, when it comes to swordsmanship, I have no issues admitting my lack of experience, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Yumichika.

"Well that's a first…" Kenpachi retorted sarcastically, stealing a jab at the squad 1 lieutenant's expense.

Nanao didn't need to comment in order to understand that Zaraki was referring to her natural inquisitive nature. It seemed many mistook her questions as being argumentative.

"Ikkaku back yet?" Kenpachi asked, changing the topic of conversation abruptly.

"Not yet, Captain." Yumichika replied.

Kenpachi let out a low growl that was hard to read. Nanao wasn't sure if the man was actually upset or just bored out of his skull. Nanao turned her gaze to the crowd of men as one by one they all managed to arrive back in one piece. Nanao felt a deep wave of sympathy wash over her as she searched for the squad 12 lieutenant in the crowd but didn't see him—my body hurts in places I don't think I've ever used before; I can only imagine how much pain Akon is in right now.

As if somehow conjured by her thoughts, Akon appeared in the distance, once again he was at the back of the pack. Nanao braced herself as if to move from her spot but she felt Yumichika cover her hand with his. Nanao glanced back at her would be lover with a raised brow.

"You'll only make him feel worse if you try to coddle him." Yumichika stated.

Kenpachi raised his own brow, his head tilting to the side as he stared down at the pair—Ise's face is flushed and I can tell she's been sweating, but what's with the looks?

Nanao let out a deep sigh as understanding filled her; Akon may be the weakest link in the chain, but he was still a man, and he still had his own pride. Nanao understood what Yumichika was trying to say, having a woman run up to you making a fuss about your apparent shortcomings would be like rubbing salt in your wounds—I wouldn't want to make his time here anymore difficult.

Kenpachi snorted as he shook his head—something's goin' on, I can't put my finger on it yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough. Kenpachi turned his wide frame to face the group of men lined up behind him. Now that he'd waited long enough for Akon to catch up, he could give his next order.

"Ten minute break, after that I want all of you lined up inside the practice room." Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Captian!" The squad called out in unison, including both Yamada and Kotetsu, who surprisingly still seemed to have a decent grasp on themselves physically.

Nanao lifted her head to look at the squad 11 captain's profile—she was beginning to see the man in a different light; while he was just as arrogant as his 3rd seat, she was beginning to see the reason why the men of squad 11 followed him with such dedication.

Kenpachi turned his head and met her gaze with his one uncovered eye. Nanao felt herself begin to fidget under the man's intense scrutiny; it was almost as if he were looking through her, searching her for something he missed.

"You two come along, too. I wanna see how she is for myself…" Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Captain." Yumichika replied with a nod.

Nanao felt her once growling stomach drop and roll as a wave of nerves bombarded her out of nowhere; it was one thing to spar one on one with Yumichika; but to be forced to show her lack of skill in front of the whole squad?—I have a feeling I'm about to be pushed even farther out of my comfort zone.

Nanao rolled her shoulders, mentally preparing herself for what was to come; if the squad 11 captain wanted to see what she could do then it was time to push away her fears; it was time to embrace her environment and learn from the men around her—as of this moment I can no longer think of myself as the lieutenant of squad 1; I am a lower ranked officer of the 11th division.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenpachi let a deep sigh as he stood with is arms tucked under both his captains haori and his shihakusho. It felt like having the weaker members from other squads tagging along was breaking the concentration of his men. As he watched, Kenpachi kept seeing members turn their heads sneaking peeks at the two women in the room—this is just getting ridiculous, like they've never seen an ass before!

"Eyes forward!" Kenpachi barked loudly, not even caring if Ise or Kotetsu caught on to the problem they were making him deal with, in the grand scheme of things, it wasn't the women's fault anyway.

One by one the guilty men all stole a quick glance in their captain's direction before turning their attention back to the job at hand. It wasn't like Kenpachi cared that the men were looking, they could look all they wanted once they finished training.

Kenpachi turned his attention to the weaker members now that his warning had been heeded. It looked like his men had gotten back their concentration. It wouldn't do any good for Kenpachi if his men had their attention caught by a pretty face; a lot of the soul society's past enemies had been female—and if it was one thing Kenpachi understood; it was that a woman could be just as fierce as any man.

Turning his light green gaze to his right, Kenpachi watched the smaller of the two women, Kiyone Kotetsu. The squad 4 lieutenant seemed to be taking an all or nothing approach with his style of training. While she also had stamina, much like Yamada; she also seemed to be able to take decent blows. Kenpachi had figured she would be better than her subordinate.

As if on cue to his thoughts, Kenpachi let out another unimpressed sigh as he rolled his one uncovered eye. Kenpachi followed the 3rd seat of squad 4 with his gaze as he was flung across the room by a harsh blow made by Kenpachi's 12th seat.

Yamada let out a sharp squealing sound as he flew past the squad 11 captain and the mere sight of the little twerp made something in his hackles rise. As his 12th seat walked forward in order to help the small man to his feet Kenpachi halted him.

"Wait!"

Kenpachi's 12th seat turned to his captain with wide grey eyes and a risen brow. Yamada looked up from his position on the ground then pushed his small frame up and fixed his Shihakusho before bending down and retrieving the wooden practice sword he had been using.

Kenpachi walked forward, not even trying to hide his own frustrations with the runt—I might as well give him some pointers if he's gonna be in my hair…

"Your stance is too weak. If you wanna make a stand, you gotta learn how to plant your feet." Kenpachi growled down at the wide eyed Yamada.

"Y…Yes, Captain Zaraki." Hanataro whimpered sheepishly.

"Spread your legs out and lean your body into your attack." Kenpachi continued.

Yamada's wide blue gaze met Kenpachi's and after a few seconds, Hanataro complied, spreading his legs and firmly platting them to the ground, the weight of his body fixed forward on the pads of his feet. Kenpachi allowed his arms to come back into the sleeves of his Shihakusho and with his bare forearm he hit against the wooden practice sword Yamada held in his hand.

Hanataro swallowed deeply as his he felt his body being jarred just from a simple tap of the Squad 11 captain's arm—this man's strength is rather intimidating!

"You just gonna stand there and let me swing on ya?" Kenpachi growled.

Hanataro's face blanched as he realized what the Squad 11 captain was hinting at—surely he doesn't intend for me to swing at him while he's unarmed?

"You lack resolve and you cower from your opponent. You need to learn how to strike back, Yamada." Kenpachi stated.

"Y…yes, Captain Zaraki." Hanataro swallowed trying desperately to hold back his fear of the man in front of him.

"I ain't got all day for ya to grow balls, kid." Kenpachi barked as he swung his right arm out attempting to grab Yamada by the left shoulder. Hanataro let out a low whine and allowed his eyes to squint as he swung out against the captain's attack with all his might.

Kenpachi chuckled as he heard a sharp cracking sound and watched as small shards of wood flew across the room. Hanataro paused, seeming too shocked to understand what had fully happened—did Captain Zaraki break the sword, or did I?

"Not too shabby, Kid. If you hit with that kind of force every time you move to strike, your opponent won't have much time to react. You need to train your speed; the faster and harder ya hit; the more chances you'll have of coming out alive." Kenpachi explained.

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki." Hanataro allowed himself to smile.

Kenpachi didn't speak his reply; only giving the runt a firm nod before turning his attention to his 12th seat.

"Run speed drills with him one on one for the rest of the day." Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

Nanao Ise turned her head as she saw the 3rd seat of squad 4 go flying by. As Nanao braced herself to move to Yamada's side in order to help, Yumichika tsked at her.

"Do you always feel the need to go running to those who are weaker?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao lifted her brow at him and let out a deep sigh blowing her bangs with the puff of air.

"While most would say it's quite admirable of you, it could also be seen as enabling. Really, if you keep running to their side every time they struggle they won't learn how to get back up on their own two feet." Yumichika continued.

Nanao turned her gaze back over to the 3rd seat as she heard Captain Zaraki halt his own 12th seat from helping the poor guy up. With wary eyes and a shaking frame Hanataro had managed to pull himself together, standing and adjusting himself before picking up his practice sword.

"You have a point; I guess I've never thought of it in that way before." Nanao admitted as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

Nanao let out a shocked intake of breath as she reached her hand out and was about to yell when she saw the squad 11 captain hit against Yamada's wooden sword—enabling and maiming are two very different things!

"I wouldn't try it…" Yumichika warned.

Nanao choked on the words that had been about to leave her mouth as Yumichika's warning registered—if I say something about it, it will only undermine Captain Zaraki's leadership.

"My Captain knows what he is doing, Nanao, it seems like you along with many others seem to think he has no methods." Yumichika retorted as his upper lip curled in indignation.

Nanao exhaled roughly before she turned her attention back to Yumichika; she couldn't deny his claim at all—I have found myself wondering if Captain Zaraki really had any form of method to his training; yet again, my assumptions have left me with my foot in my mouth.

Nanao jerked her head as the loud cracking sound filled the room causing everyone inside to turn their heads and gape—oh my goodness, Yamada!

Yumichika allowed himself to chuckle softly causing Nanao to turn her head and gawk at his reaction as she pressed her hand to her chest in dismay. Yumichika rolled his violet gaze indicating Nanao was doing nothing more than overreacting.

"You can calm down; it was Yamada who broke the sword…" Yumichika smirked.

"A…are you sure? He looks so shaken up, like even he can't tell what really just happened. Captain Zaraki is so much larger than he is—"

"There you go again, trying to protect someone you view as weak. Tell me, Nanao, what would have happened to you if your uncle had decided to put you on a pedestal and coddle you? You wouldn't be able to get a splinter without shedding tears." Yumichika stated.

"Are you saying that's what I do?" Nanao countered with a huff.

"Are you really going to deny it?" Yumichika retorted with a lift of his brow.

"This ain't time for talkin'!" Kenpachi growled as he appeared next to the two, his brow lifted into a deep scowl.

Nanao turned her head meeting Captain Zaraki's glare and found herself taking a step back—I've noticed he's been glaring at me more as each day passes…

"The woman ain't gonna learn anything if all you're gonna do is chit-chat. Step forward, Ise!" Kenpachi demanded.

Nanao felt her stomach drop as her light blue gaze widened.

"I…I apologize, Captain Zaraki—"

"I don't wanna to hear it, step forward; let's go!" Kenpachi continued as he motioned with his index finger.

Nanao let out a strangled breath and on trembling knees she walked forward to stand in front of the giant man. Kenpachi let out a low growl as he looked down at her, his lips thinning as he frowned.

"Ya know, I placed you with my 3rd seat thinkin' you might actually have somethin'; was I wrong?" Kenpachi asked.

Nanao shook her head vehemently as she tried to reply.

"N...no—"

"Then show me!" Kenpachi barked as he spread his long arms out and grinned.

"I'll letcha have a free shot; hit me anywhere you want!" Kenpachi growled.

Nanao gulped in a breath of air as she craned her neck to meet the man's gaze—this was a suicide mission! How can he expect me to hit him when I know the power he possesses far outmatches my own?

"All I'm seein' is fear, Ise, and if that's the case, you're just wastin' my time." Kenpachi stated.

* * *

Momo let out soft deep grunts as she paused in the middle of the water. Sighing heavily, she reached out and pressed her hand to the left side of her ribs. While swimming sure was a lot less impact on the joints, it didn't seem to be any less of a pain in your sides. Ikkaku sprang up out of the water reaching his hand up to the side of the pond before turning and kicking off back in her direction.

Momo balanced her feet on what felt like a large rock, so she wouldn't have to tread water as she took a break. The pond wasn't very deep, only coming up to Ikkaku's chest, but that was enough for someone of Momo's stature to be submerged.

Ikkaku broke the surface of the water and wiped his eyes before he looked down at her.

"What's up, Shorty?" He asked between ragged breaths.

"Just taking a short break, I felt a cramp in my side." Momo answered, no longer feeling like a nuisance for admitting when she felt pain, due to his earlier scolding.

Ikkaku nodded as he reached his hand out and allowed the palm of his hand to overlap with hers. Momo turned her head, meeting his gaze head on; the rock she stood on giving her an advantage in height she normally didn't have.

"We've been at this for a couple hours, we can move on." Ikkaku stated before pulling his hand back and taking off for the shore where their clothes laid. Momo turned her head, watching him as he swam back and she couldn't help the smile the spread across her lips or the way her heart rate had begun to accelerate when he'd placed his hand against hers.

Momo allowed her small feet to kick off the rock and dived down into the water quickly catching up to him. Together they both climbed up the bank of the pond and made their way back over to the rocks they'd placed their tops on. Momo reached out for hers and decided since she didn't have a towel she would just use it to dry her face.

The afternoon sun was high in the sky cascading warm rays of sunshine down on her and she felt her body shiver against its warmth as the memory of Ikkaku's hot skin being pressed up against hers assaulted her mind. Momo turned her head and stole a glance at the man, his back was turned to her and she could see the rippling muscle in his back as he dried his own face.

Momo felt her cheeks heat as visions of her running her hands across his tanned skin filled her mind; she had to admit when it came to men she didn't have much experience; but she had thought about what it would be like to take a lover—I guess when I really think about it, every woman has thought about it at some point.

Ikkaku turned his body and caught her staring at him. Momo averted her gaze as another wave of heat assaulted her cheeks—I don't think I'll ever get used to this! She heard Ikkaku chuckle softly before he called out to her.

"Come over here, Shorty."

Momo allowed the top to her Shihakusho to fall back down on the top of the rock before she walked over to him. Ikkaku reached his hand out running his knuckles across her left cheek.

"You keep blushing like this and everyone's gonna know about us." Ikkaku stated.

Momo's brow furrowed at his comment as confusion filled her.

"D…do you not want anyone to know?" Momo asked as disappointment filled her.

Ikkaku let out a sigh seeming to be able to read her emotions by the look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't give a shit if I wasn't in charge of training you." Ikkaku answered.

"Oh…I guess I can understand where you're coming from." Momo replied.

"It ain't like I want to hide you or anything, Shorty. Captain Zaraki would probably place you with someone else if he found out about it; he'd think all we were doing was fucking around when we should be training." Ikkaku explained.

Momo felt her face flush all over again by Ikkaku's blunt explanation; she never knew hearing a man curse could actually be a turn on for her. The more time she spent around Ikkaku the more his rough demeanor was beginning to appeal to her.

"Tch. Are you sure a woman like you can even handle me, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked outright as he watched her cheeks redden all over again—she seems way to damn innocent sometimes!

Momo felt her lips part as she stared up at him, not really sure how to answer him.

"I…I don't know what you mean. I like being around you and I liked the way it felt when you kissed me. I'm sorry; it's okay if you've changed your mind. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with Captain Zaraki." Momo blurted.

Ikkaku laughed.

"I haven't changed my mind, woman. I just want to give you enough time to change yours. I'll do my best to be gentle with you, but if you have any hesitation, it's better not to do anything at all." Ikkaku replied.

Momo's breath hitched at his comment—was she really standing here talking about the loss of her virginity on the bank of a pond? A part of her wanted to shy away from him and bury her face in her hands and she probably would have before she had felt how it was to be near him, to feel his hot skin pressed against hers, sending a heat so deep inside her he had made her breathless—even now I want to kiss him all over again!

"A…all I can think about is kissing you again…" Momo admitted; a soft whisper from between her lips.

Ikkaku let out a low growl from deep in his chest as he leaned his body forward and captured her parted lips with his own—this is too damn difficult, I need to taste her, I need to touch her before I can concentrate on training her.

Momo let out a soft moan against his lips as she felt his hot mouth take hers, this time he didn't pause to allow her time to adjust, instead, he slipped his tongue passed her lips and rolled it against hers demanding that she accept his invasion. Momo reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck as she allowed her own tongue to meld with his, her breath heaving against his parted lips.

Ikkaku decided to show her more of what it would be like to be with him as he allowed his hand to slide down and claim one of her breasts in his palm. Momo moaned outright as she felt his rough hand pawing at her curves making her nipple tighten against his touch.

When Ikkaku felt her shift her body towards him in pure invitation, he realized Momo had been holding back a lot about herself over the years; it seemed like she was starving for a man's touch, just waiting for someone to show her what it was like to be taken.

Ikkaku forced himself to retreat before he went too far with her out in the open, already craving to rip the bandages from her breasts and feast on her nipples, he wanted to make her cry out from the sheer pleasure he knew he could give her; but this wasn't the time or the place.

Momo sighed against his lips as he pulled back from her and met her gaze.

"Do you like it when I touch you, Shorty?" Ikkaku whispered roughly, enjoying the blush that overtook her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Y…yes…" Momo breathed.

"Let's head back then, I can't concentrate enough with you looking at me like that…" Ikkaku admitted before pulling back from her.

"Okay…" Momo whispered before turning and collecting the top to her Shihakusho.

Ikkaku reached out and grabbed his own top securing it back over his shoulders and tied it closed, he couldn't deny that he felt more then out of place with what was happening to him; normally his focus wouldn't have been tested like this, but then again, it had been many years since he'd had the pleasure of a woman staring him in the face—I'll pick back up on the training tomorrow.

Momo turned her body and faced him once she managed to tie her own top closed, the sensation of the cloth against her heated skin making her wish she could strip down and go back into the water. Momo felt a wave of heat wash over her as her mind went back to the thoughts she'd had the previous night while in Ikkaku's bathtub—now if only I could manage to find enough courage to ask him to join me!

Ikkaku met her gaze as she walked to his side and smiled up at him, her cheeks still carried a slight tint of pink from her blush, but he guessed she didn't look much different than normal, the woman seemed to have a problem with being embarrassed easily, something he looked forward to changing. Ikkaku allowed himself to smirk at the thought and without over thinking it, he reached down and took Momo's hand in his, allowing their fingers to thread together as they made their way back to the squad 11 barracks.

* * *

Nanao Ise clenched her jaw, her features growing determined as she met the squad 11 caption's gaze—if he's so adamant that I attack him, than that's what I'll do! Nanao allowed her body to come forward on the pads of her feet, her stance fluid, yet stable, as she raised the wooden practice sword in preparation for attack.

Kenpachi smirked down at her as he held his arms out to his sides keeping his one uncovered eye on her; already he could see what his 3rd seat had managed to teach her. The woman's stance was decent, her sword arm while raised a bit too high wasn't bad either—I guess they've been doing more than just talkin'.

Nanao pushed her body forward letting out a deep grunt as she swung the wooden sword with all her strength aiming for the squad 11 captains left side; she figured with her short stature, going for a vital blow would be the most effective against an opponent so large.

Nanao let out a gasp as the man moved faster than she had anticipated for his size and caught the wooden sword in his left hand before it had a chance to even make it half way to her target.

"That's good. Aiming for a vital spot, going for the kill…" Kenpachi grinned.

Nanao turned her head to her left wondering how the man had been able to pivot on his feet so quickly, or how he had known the location of her incoming strike.

"H…How did you know?" Nanao asked allowing her body to relax once Kenpachi let go of her practice sword.

"You think too much, allowing your opponent the time to read your moves, your gaze lowered to my left side, I saw it comin' a mile away cause you took too long to act. Keeping the upper hand is vital if you wanna live." Kenpachi answered.

"I see. I will have to work on that then." Nanao replied allowing her gaze to move back to her partner.

Yumichika stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a sly smirk planted on his lips and for once Nanao thought she saw something more than just mockery in his violet gaze, she wasn't sure; but it almost looked like…pride.


	8. Chapter 8

:Strong sexual content warning; intended for mature readers!:

Kenpachi turned his gaze forward, walking away from the lieutenant of squad 1; his curiosity satisfied for the time being. Kenpachi tilted his head in silent speculation as he turned his attention to another weak link in the chain; Akon.

Kenpachi watched the squad 12 lieutenant and his brow furrowed; Kenpachi's 10th seat was pushing Akon back with each hit from the wooden sword, causing Akon's arms to jar, his steps were desperate as he fought to keep his balance not even able to connect a decent swing of his own. Kenpachi shook his head—guess that's what sitting behind a desk all day does to someone; he has no coordination…

Kenpachi sighed as he walked forward—this is probably going to be pointless…but I might as well…

"Akon! Step forward!" Kenpachi demanded.

Akon turned his head, his eyes growing wide at being called out by Kenpachi; but he didn't hesitate to walk forward.

"Yes, Sir?" Akon stated.

"Sparing seems to be too much for ya; your stance is weaker than Yamada's. You're muscles are soft and you can't even keep your balance." Kenpachi stated.

Akon allowed his shoulders to slump as he heard the man's blunt assessment of his abilities; it was no surprise to Akon that he lacked in many of the skills needed for combat; over the years he had been rather sedentary, always sitting at a desk or assisting his captain with his research—I've let myself go; not even my captain has this much of an issue with fighting…

"Alright, what do you suggest?" Akon asked, deciding to accept Kenpachi's guidance.

Kenpachi allowed himself to smirk.

"Follow me." Kenpachi ordered as he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the exit.

Akon felt his stomach clench, thinking that he was about to be dismissed from the training program for being too weak. Akon turned, placing the wooden practice sword up against the wall before he followed Kenpachi to the exit doors; Kenpachi's 10th seat not far behind.

Akon stepped out of the large doorway and paused by Kenpachi's side, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"You need to build up your muscle mass; your body's too soft, but before you can do that, you need to be able to stay on your feet." Kenpachi explained.

"Yes…" Akon answered.

"I ain't gonna bullshit, Akon, you're gonna to have to dig deep if you're gonna stick this out…" Kenpachi warned.

"I understand, Captain Zaraki." Akon replied.

"Jump up on the rail." Kenpachi ordered.

Akon went to walk forward but then paused, his head lifting to look at the man.

"You want me to stand on the rail to the staircase?" Akon asked, wondering what the benefit of such an act would accomplish.

"Yeah, you're gonna walk it; all the way around the building until you don't fall." Kenpachi answered.

Akon turned his gaze back to the wooden banister that wrapped around the whole porch of the 11th division barracks. Without a word Kenpachi's 10th seat walked forward and hopped up onto the banister himself with minimal effort.

"I see; an exercise for both balance and hand eye coordination…" Akon stated before stepping forward and pushing himself up onto the small wooden edge of the banister.

Kenpachi chuckled as he watched the man push himself up awkwardly. Akon found his footing before allowing his frame to stand at his full height. Akon let out a low curse as he felt his body begin to wobble threating to fall over the side onto the dirt. He had to extend his arms out to each side in order to right himself.

Kenpachi shook his head before he turned his attention to his 10th seat to give his new instruction.

"The two of you are cut off from the rest of the squad; come up with a plan to get his body in better shape, then, he can spar." Kenpachi ordered.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki." Akon stated.

Kenpachi nodded his head, not bothering to speak. As Kenpachi turned to re-enter the building he couldn't help but sigh as he heard the squad 12 lieutenant let out a surprised grunt right before he heard the sound of the man's body hit the dirt three feet below—Tch, this is ridiculous!

* * *

"Tch. The object is to stay on up on the rail, Akon." Ikkaku laughed as him and Momo appeared above the squad 12 lieutenant.

"Are you alright, Akon?" Momo asked, her deep brown eyes showing him her sympathy.

Akon sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position from the dirt; He knew Zaraki had heard him fall, and was thankful that the man hadn't turned back around to yell at him for his apparent weakness.

"I'm alright, thanks, Momo." Akon replied.

Ikkaku leaned forward offering the man his hand and Akon accepted. Ikkaku pulled the tired man to his feet in one smooth motion, showing Akon what it was like to have physical strength.

"I guess the captain doesn't think you're ready for sparing yet…" Ikkaku continued as the two men let go of each other.

"No. It would seem I am lacking in many things…" Akon answered honestly as his shoulders slummed once again.

Ikkaku shook his head.

"Ain't anything that can't be fixed; that is, if you're willing to put in the effort." Ikkaku countered.

Akon allowed himself to smile slightly before turning away from the squad 11 lieutenant and heeding his advice. Slowly, Akon managed to climb the steps back up to his starting point and even though is body felt like one giant contusion, he forced himself onward pushing his slim frame up onto the rail. Once again, Akon fought to keep his balance as sweat dripped from his forehead, his mind focused on following the 10th seat, Makizo Aramaki at a slow painstaking pace.

Ikkaku turned his head meeting Momo's gaze before he spoke.

"Sorry I pulled my hand away like I did…I didn't expect anyone to be outside." Ikkaku stated feeling more than awkward about the situation.

Momo smiled softly and shrugged her small shoulders at him.

"It's okay. No need to explain, I understand your reasons for wanting to keep this between us; it's probably for the best anyway." Momo answered.

Ikkaku felt his brow furrow.

"Why would you say that?" He countered.

"A couple reasons really. It's no secret that news travels fast in the Seireitei, and I don't think I'm ready for Toshiro's reaction to me having a boyfriend…" Momo answered.

Ikkaku allowed his lips to lift in a smirk.

"Is that what I am, Shorty?" Ikkaku teased her.

Momo felt the rush of heat fill her cheeks—Oh no! Did I really just call him my boyfriend?

"I…I—"

"Don't worry about it, Momo. I kinda like the title…" Ikkaku replied with a wink.

Momo felt her whole body begin to heat up from her embarrassment; his admission not really making much of a difference for her; while Momo liked Ikkaku and was more than curious to experience more of his body, she also understood that most men didn't like it when a woman was overly clingy.

"Come on, Shorty. We need to report in to Captain Zaraki." Ikkaku stated with a half-laugh before making his way up the steps that led to the open door of the practice room.

Momo shook her head at herself as she followed her "boyfriend" up the stairs into the large room. Kenpachi turned his gaze just as the two entered.

"The woman making any more progress?" Kenpachi asked, not bothering to waste time with pleasantries.

"Yeah, I think she is. Swimming seemed to work well for her; like you suggested…" Ikkaku stated.

"I figured it would..." Kenpachi replied, allowing himself to look over at the small scrap that was Momo Hinamori.

"Pretty soon she will be ready for one on one sparing with a sword." Ikkaku stated.

"That's good then, at least one of them might take somethin' away from this." Kenpachi sighed.

"I think they all will, Captain…" Ikkaku countered.

"Tch. We'll see…" Kenpachi retorted before taking a step forward.

"Time's up! Time for lunch; you're all dismissed!" Kenpachi commanded before turning and facing Ikkaku.

"I've got a meeting with Kyoraku in ten minutes; let's go; we can eat when we get back." Kenpachi ordered his lieutenant.

Ikkaku paused as his gaze ventured back over to the woman who had managed to break his concentration; Ikkaku knew Momo would understand that his duty as Zaraki's Lieutenant came first. Momo smiled softy as she nodded her head in understanding. Ikkaku followed Kenpachi back towards the open doorway, grateful that Momo had overheard his captain's order—the last thing I want to do is make the woman emotional.

* * *

Momo lifted her gaze to the clock that sat on the side table next to Ikkaku's futon. I had been a little over two hours since he had left the practice room with Captain Zaraki and it was already heading for mid-afternoon. Momo had joined Nanao, Akon, Hanataro and Kiyone for lunch like they all had the previous day.

While the small talk between the mashed up squad members had been a nice distraction, Momo was alone now. Yumichika had come and collected Nanao from the table insisting that she take a walk with him now that training was over for the day. After that one by one all of the others had left Momo at the table with her half eaten bowl of ramen.

Feeling more than a bit anxious, Momo stood up from the futon, while her body was still sore in some places, she didn't feel nearly as bad as she had this morning; the cool water from the pond had done wonders to ease all of the tight aching muscles in her upper back and ribcage.

Momo walked over to the small desk and sat in the wooden chair in front of it; she hoped Ikkaku wouldn't mind her stealing some paper from the stack he had in the bottom drawer. Momo sighed as she opened the top drawer searching for a pencil; it had been a while since she had felt the need to sketch something, but she figured it would ease her nerves a little if she kept her mind occupied on something other than her upcoming experience.

Momo let out a soft moan of satisfaction when she found a pencil at the back of the drawer and pulled it forward, allowing the drawer to slide closed as she sat up on the chair. Momo absent mindedly allowed the tip of the pencil to hit paper and began to allow her mind to wonder as she began to draw. Without overthinking anything Momo relaxed her hand freely as she created the shapes she was after. The pond her and Ikkaku had swam at earlier had been a rather pretty place to her.

The "big puddle" as Ikkaku had called it had been surrounded by a line of trees at the back and small shrubs, even some wild flowers had been growing up around the large rocks that lined the bank. Just thinking about it had Momo smiling, looking forward to her next training session with Ikkaku.

Momo tried to force the blush that covered her cheeks back as another erotic thought came to her and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Ikkaku would mind making love with her in that pond one day—I'm sure his hesitancy was due to my inexperience. At least, I hope that's what it was…

Momo let out another weary sigh as she stole another glance at the clock; she'd been drawing for all of five minutes creating an outline of everything she remembered about the pond's landscape.

"Ugh, this looks really rough, it's been a while and I think I've gotten rusty!" Momo frowned as she inspected her handy work.

"Gotten rusty at what, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked, announcing his arrival.

Momo allowed herself to smile before she turned in the chair to face the doorway. She watched him slip out of his sandals as he slid his bedroom door shut. Ikkaku lifted his head and met her gaze as he smiled back at her; it was too hard not too with how pretty she looked sitting there at his desk, her cheeks all pink from a recent blush. Ikkaku shook his head as he wondered if the woman made a habit of blushing even by herself—those cheeks would be bright red if I told her everything I've thought about doing to her…

Ikkaku stepped forward deciding to look and see what she had been talking about himself since she'd seemed to forget her voice. Ikkaku's lips parted as he looked down at the desktop and saw the sketch she had been working on, it was almost a perfect outline of the area he had taken her to earlier—we were only there for a couple of hours but she was able to memorize this much of the landscape?

"I'm out of practice; I could do better if I actually went and sat in front of it." Momo sighed.

"Don't sell yourself so short, woman, this is really good." Ikkaku countered, meaning every word.

Momo had a talent when it came to her artwork, something he had heard about in passing conversation but had never paid attention to until now—I wonder if this connection between us would have come sooner if I would have spent more time around her?

"Thank you." Momo whispered as she sat the pencil down and stood up from the chair.

Ikkaku backed up a little allowing her some room as she stood. Momo looked up at him with her soft brown eyes full of what looked like anticipation—has she been waiting for me?

"How was the meeting? Did everything go well?" Momo asked, deciding small talk would be better than awkward silence.

"It was alright, nothing major. The head captain just wanted to know how you're all doing with the program so far. It's kind of hard to get that man to shut up, especially after a couple shots of Sake." Ikkaku chuckled.

Momo allowed herself to laugh at Ikkaku's humor, something that still surprised her—I can't believe I didn't see how charming he could be before…

Ikkaku reached his hand up allowing the knuckles of his right hand to brush across the top of her pink cheek—her blush was calling out to him, making him want to kiss her all over again, to show her just what kind of pleasures she would find when sharing his bed, but the meeting had given him more time to think, time away from her—I don't want her to regret this in the morning. Ikkaku watched as her smile began to fade the longer he stood there.

"H…have you changed your mind?" Momo whispered, not even trying to hide the disappointment on her soft features.

Ikkaku let out a sigh as he reached his hand up and tucked her lose hair behind her ear.

"I keep waitin' for you to change yours; don't you know you're supposed to say no to a man like me?" Ikkaku smirked.

Momo's smile retuned as she let out another of her soft laughs, everything about the woman was so graceful and delicate and Ikkaku was all rough edges, he wasn't sure if she would respond well to his style of lovemaking.

"I think I can make my own decision." Momo answered, reminding Ikkaku that even though the woman was short and petite, she was full of her own kind of fire.

"You can't take something like this back, Momo; I want you to be sure about me being your first." Ikkaku countered as he stared down into her eyes.

"Every time you make such a sweet comment like that, it makes me even more eager." Momo admitted as a fresh blush spread across her cheeks and the exposed skin of her chest.

Ikkaku snorted at her comment about him being "sweet." If the woman only knew of the things he wanted to do to her, would she still find him so sweet? Momo reached her hand up taking a hold of his forearm in her palm, the heat from her soft skin teasing his senses as he stared into her deep brown eyes—I wanna watch those eyes grow heavy form pleasure!

Momo let out a sharp gasp as Ikkaku bent his legs and effortlessly lifted her up from her feet into his arms, his strong hands gripping her by the thighs. Without hesitating, Momo wrapped her slim arms around his shoulders, gripping the back of his neck as Ikkaku covered her mouth with his.

Momo moaned softly as she felt his demanding lips take over, overlapping against hers, sending a feverish rush of heat coursing through her body. Momo parted her lips in invitation and Ikkaku didn't disappoint; allowing his tongue to delve deeply, rolling against her tongue mercilessly.

Momo tightened her hold on the back of his neck as she locked her legs around his lean hips, wanting to secure him to her; to feel her body mold against the hard contoured muscle of his chest and abdomen. Ikkaku slipped his tongue deeper, teasing her with sharp flicks as he turned and walked her over to his futon to lay her down.

Momo held onto him as she felt her body being lowered as Ikkaku hunched down onto his knees. Momo kept her body wrapped around him making him cover her as she lay back against the soft mattress and pillows on his bed.

Without breaking his kiss, Ikkaku reached his hands up pulling her arms free from the back of his neck with a tug on her forearms. Momo let go as she moaned into his mouth from the sensation of his claiming kiss, his breath came out ragged against her lips as he took her, savoring the sweet heat of her mouth.

Momo felt him reach down and tug on the tie to the top of her Shihakusho and jerk the fabric free from her still bandaged breasts. Momo gasped against his lips as she felt his strong hands rip through the layers of cotton freeing her from its confinement.

Ikkaku lowered his right hand, his rough palm reaching out and capturing her left breast in his hand. Momo let out a deep groan against his parted lips as she felt him begin to roll his palm across her sensitive skin sending a rush of heat that settled right between her legs making her want to clench her thighs together.

Ikkaku's hips prevented her from closing her legs against the new waves of sensation and the only thing Momo could think of was to rock her hips against him. Ikkaku pulled his tongue back allowing his lips to overlap with hers one more time before he pulled back from her; the need to see her face as he touched her too strong to ignore.

Momo stared up at him in awe as she met his dark gaze, his lips lifted into a slight grin as he propped himself up on his left elbow and allowed his right hand to lift, caressing and teasing her soft skin, making her nipple peak from his play.

Momo's eye widened as she felt the new sensation of her nipple being rubbed spread out across her chest like tingling fire; the urge to clench her thighs returning only made her buck her hips against him. Ikkaku chuckled lowly as he watched her arch her back for him, her body begging him for his touch.

"I've barely touched you, Shorty, and you're already on fire for me." Ikkaku teased.

Momo moaned as she heard his deep voice speaking to her so lowly sending a shiver across her skin; Ikkaku watched her body writhe under his hand as he caressed a trail to her right breast giving it the same attention.

"Show me, more, Ikkaku!" Momo moaned as she lifted her arms up above her head giving him full access to her body.

"You want more, woman, I'll show you more…" Ikkaku grinned before he leaned his head down and flicked the tip of his tongue against the hardened peak of her left nipple before he moved his hand back to the right. Momo groaned as the fire spread from a tingle to an inferno as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard against her beautiful breast.

"Ah! Yes!" Momo whimpered as the urge to rock her hips against him intensified, a deep aching need taking root within her making her arousal pool inside her; something she had never felt before.

Ikkaku heard Momo's sharp intakes of breath as she bucked her hips against him seeking something he knew she didn't fully understand and the urge to show her even more pleasure overtook him, making his own arousal skyrocket.

Momo felt Ikkaku's hips rise as he went to his knees, he kept his mouth on her nipple as both of his hands reached down and pulled at her bottoms. Momo helped him by raising her hips allowing him to grip both the sides of her Shihakusho and her panties.

In one swift tug Ikkaku pulled the fabric down her slim legs. Momo felt the cool air hit her heated skin and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from deep in her chest almost like a grunt. Ikkaku pressed his lips against her nipple, kissing against the ravished peak, but didn't stop there.

Momo's moans continued as Ikkaku kissed an openmouthed trail down the middle of her chest and followed the contours of her slim stomach all the way to her belly button. Momo's stomach muscles quivered as she felt him flick his tongue out against her flushed skin, preparing her for what was to come.

Ikkaku chuckled against her skin as he felt Momo's hands reach out and grip a hold of his forearms, her small nails digging into his skin making his cock jerk.

"Ikkaku…" Momo whimpered as she felt his lips close over her hip and gently nip at the sensitive skin.

"This might be intense for you, Shorty." Ikkaku warned her before he reached out with his hands and grabbed her by the inner thighs, spreading her open for him. Ikkaku stole a glance at her and felt another jerk from his own arousal.

"That's fuckin' beautiful…" Ikkaku growled before he lowered his mouth down between her legs.

Momo's body jerked violently as a deep moan escaped from her filling his room with the sounds of a woman being pleasured. Ikkaku darted his tongue between her folds seeking out her swollen clit and felt a shudder of lust spread down his spine as he tasted her—fuck, that's good!

Ikkaku let out a low growl against her as he covered her with his mouth, sucking her clit between his lips fully, lapping his tongue against her hungrily. Momo reached her hands down against the bed as Ikkaku sent the most delicious waves of pleasure she had ever known coursing throughout her body.

Momo clenched the blankets under her tightly in her hands as her legs began to shake around his head. Her chest heaved with every dart of Ikkaku's wicked tongue; the heat from his ragged breaths surrounding her, making her body quiver from his foreplay. Momo felt the pleasure building deeper as her core began to clench tight and even though she'd never done it before; she thought she was about to have her first orgasm.

"Ikkaku!" Momo moaned, trying to keep her voice low so others wouldn't hear her.

Ikkaku heard Momo moan his name for him; he could tell by the way her body was writhing that he was close to making her come, probably for the first time too. Knowing that if he did, it would make it harder for him to fill her, Ikkaku forced himself to pull back before he got her too close.

Momo let out a whimper as she felt him pull back taking the exquisite pleasure away from her. Ikkaku pushed himself up against her body meeting her gaze with a grin.

"Kiss me, Shorty, taste how sweet you are." Ikkaku teased her.

Momo felt her cheeks heat at his bold words but it didn't stop her for reaching out for him and pressing her open mouth against his, not even caring that she could taste herself in his kiss. Ikkaku thrust his tongue into her mouth, teasing her with deep long strokes.

Momo lifted her hands, her arousal taking her to a whole new level as she clawed at his Shihakusho, wanting to feel his skin against hers; needing to feel more of him. Ikkaku pulled back from her kiss and laughed against her lips before going back to his knees.

Momo watched him as he pulled the tie to his Shihakusho free and shrugged the top from his shoulders as he gazed down at her body. Her face was flushed red, but he couldn't tell if it was because of her blushing or her arousal, her coral nipples peaked against her cream skin taunting him as he reached down and pulled his bottoms free, kicking them to the floor. Ikkaku leaned his body forward hovering over her as she spread her hips for him, awaiting him, beckoning him to fill her.

"Give me your hand." Ikkaku demanded as he held his body up on his left arm and reached for her.

Momo lifted her hand and allowed him to guide her between their bodies. Momo's lips parted and her eyes widened as she felt his size; his shaft was long, but his girth was more than she had been expecting, making her remember the possibility of pain as he entered her.

"Now's the time to tell me stop, Momo." Ikkaku offered, not wanting to push her, still hoping she wouldn't regret being with him later.

"No! I don't want to!" Momo whispered as she met his gaze.

"Let me get you ready then, I'll try not to hurt you." Ikkaku replied as he lowered his hand to her entrance.

Momo pulled her hand back from him as she felt the tips of two of his fingers gently ease their way inside her; Ikkaku cursed internally when his fingers hit the wall of her virginity; He'd never taken a virgin before and the thought of hurting her made his stomach knot up—a woman should be pleasured every minute she's in your bed.

Momo let out a soft wince as she felt Ikkaku push his fingers a little deeper, slowly; Ikkaku spread his fingers as he thrust them trying to stretch her, trying not to break her barrier too quickly. Momo squirmed under him as she felt a pinching sensation.

"Ikkaku, just do it!" Momo begged.

Ikkaku stilled his fingers as he looked into her eyes; he could see that she was uncomfortable and it made him pull his hand away from her entirely.

"I can't just thrust into you like that; that'll hurt like hell…" Ikkaku countered.

Momo lifted her hands framing his face as she stared into his eyes, a fresh blush spreading across her cheeks before she spoke again.

"C…could I do it?" Momo asked him.

Ikkaku's brow furrowed as confusion filled him.

"What are you asking, Shorty?" Ikkaku replied.

"Y…you could let me on top of you, s…so I can control it." Momo answered.

Ikkaku nodded his head to her, thinking it was probably the best option; he wouldn't feel as bad knowing she was in control of the depth.

"If that's what you want, Shorty, I'll let you…" Ikkaku answered as he pushed himself up on the mattress and reached out for her, helping her up from her back by the grip on her arms. Momo kept her gaze on his as they walked on their knees; switching positions on the bed.

Ikkaku lay back flat against the mattress, giving Momo a whole different view of him, every muscle; every inch of his tanned skin was in clear view for her. Ikkaku reached out for her as Momo lifted her left leg allowing herself to straddle his hips as she balanced herself on his chest. Ikkaku ran his rough hands down her shoulders giving her encouragement with his gentle touch.

"Will you help me?" Momo asked him; her soft brown eyes going a bit wider as she realized what she had asked for was something she didn't even know how to do.

"Lean forward…" Ikkaku instructed.

Momo complied allowing her weight to shift as she leaned her body forward, her hands pressed against his chest. Momo felt Ikkaku lower his hand between her thighs and take a hold of his thick erection in his hand. Momo let out a shocked gasp as she felt him run the thick crown against her clit sending a surge of raw pleasure coursing through her.

Momo sat, hovering above him for what felt like forever allowing him to run his length against her; from her core up to her clit and back down again, coating him in her arousal. Momo stared down at him, seeing his own pleasure written across his face as he teased her, trying so hard to make her first experience as enjoyable as possible. Ikkaku met her gaze as he lowered the crown back down to her entrance positioning himself against her.

"If you lean back and sit up straight, I should slide in a little easier now..." Ikkaku instructed.

"Okay…" Momo whispered as she braced her hands on his chest and followed his direction.

Momo allowed her body to lean back against him as she straightened herself out above him. Momo let out a soft whimper as she felt him inch in deeper as the crown of his cock filled her completely. Momo tightened her hands digging her small nails into his chest as she felt the intense pressure against her core; it almost felt like she was too full.

Momo let out a deep moan as she felt Ikkaku lower his hand and begin to rub his fingers against her swollen clit; the pleasure from his play spread across her body overriding the sensation of pain. Momo pushed down with her hips; forcing him deeper inside her.

Ikkaku let out a deep grunt as he felt the woman's barrier give; allowing her body to slide down his shaft; taking him fully. Momo's eyes widened as she felt the sensation of being filled completely, the pleasure from her clitoris being stimulated making her core clench around his thick shaft.

"Fuck, you feel good, woman!" Ikkaku grunted as Momo watched his eyes roll and then close, his lips parting as his breath came ragged, his chest rising and falling under her palms.

"W…what do I do now?" Momo whispered to him as she sat with him lodged inside her; the sensation of being filled going from uncomfortable to pleasurable as Ikkaku continued to stimulate her clit.

"Move your hips, rock me inside you." Ikkaku answered between clenched teeth, needing to feel the woman move; craving to show her how good he would feel inside her.

Momo listened to his instructions allowing her hips to rise and fall against him, as she moved a sensation unlike any other bombarded her; a deep aching pleasure that spread throughout her core like liquid fire encouraging her to move her hips a little faster over him finding her own rhythm as she got accustomed to his size.

Ikkaku kept his right hand between Momo's legs, teasing her clit as she started to fully ride him, taking him at a slow and steady pace, the woman fit him so perfectly, with each gentle roll of her hips a jolt of pleasure shot throughout his groin centering at the base of his spine, making him want to thrust into her deeper; to hear her cry out for him as he took her.

Momo let out a soft moan as she found her rhythm; she wasn't sure how he would want her to move or if she was even doing it right, but from the way he was staring up at her she could tell she was giving him pleasure.

"I need to thrust with you, Shorty." Ikkaku grated as he lifted his hand from her clit wanting to see if he could make her moan from just being inside her.

Momo gasped as he felt him push himself up into a sitting position and reached out with his hands capturing her backside; one of her cheeks filling each of his rough palms. Momo reached out for him, accepting him completely as he used the grip on her ass as leverage to thrust into her a bit more forcefully.

"Ah! Oh…" Momo moaned as she felt him take more control over her, sending his shaft deeper inside her, grinding his hips up to meet hers.

"Do I feel good, Shorty?" Ikkaku whispered as he stared into her eyes.

Momo nodded her head as her jaw fell, her eyes widening as he pushed her a little more, allowing his hips to buck under her even more roughly.

"Ah! Yes, Ikkaku!" Momo moaned back to him as she lowered her hands and dug her nails across his muscular back.

Ikkaku let out a deep growl as he felt the sting of her nails running across his shoulder blades. Momo gasped as she felt her body being lifted as Ikkaku turned them, rolling Momo back over onto her back; now that the risk of him hurting her was over, he could give himself too her fully without worry.

"Ah! Ikkaku…" Momo groaned as she looked up into his eyes.

Ikkaku leaned his body into her thrusting into her deeper as he reached out and locked the bend of his elbow with the bend of her left knee spreading her as wide as he could before he ground his hips into her harder.

Momo let out a deep grunt as she tipped her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as her lips parted, her deep pants and groans egging Ikkaku on as he reached her hands up and scraped her nails down his biceps. The pleasure coursing throughout her body unlike anything she had ever known; pure ecstasy that filled her with a sense of desperation; the need to feel even more!

"Ah! Harder!" Momo moaned as she opened her eyes and met Ikkaku's gaze. His brow furrowing, his lips parted as his body rocked above her, the intensity of his own pleasure apparent on his features as he watched her coming apart for him; such passion locked inside of a woman with such a sweet nature was like a gift.

"I might hurt you if I go any harder, Shorty, maybe next time…" Ikkaku whispered back to her before leaning forward and capturing her lips with his seeking to kiss her as he gave her pleasure.

Momo reached her hands up cupping the back of his head as she kissed him back with a newfound hunger, her lips overlapping with his desperate to feel him even closer as her body writhed under him in sheer rapture.

Ikkaku reached his free hand up rubbing his palms against her breasts with more edge then he had in the beginning making her tip her head back from his kiss as she moaned his name. Ikkaku lowered his head closing his hot mouth over her throat as he kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses across her delicate skin allowing himself to get lost in her.

Momo lifted her hands seeking his shoulders to hold onto as her body was overtaken with so many sensations at once, the feel of his hands, the heat of his mouth, the bliss of being one with Ikkaku, having him inside her.

Ikkaku raised his head locking his gaze with hers before lowering his hand from her breasts down between her thighs finding her clit with the tip of his thumb; rubbing gentle circles over the sensitive bud seeking to give Momo the ultimate satisfaction.

Momo's lips parted as a deep moan escaped from her lungs; Ikkaku kept his rhythm keeping her left leg raised as he played with her clit, his dark gaze locked on her face watching her pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Ikkaku groaned as he felt Momo clench down on him, as every muscle in her body went rigid, indicating that she was only seconds from her first release, her first orgasm.

Momo's chest heaved as her breathing quickened coming out in rushed heavy pants. Ikkaku watched as her jaw fell, her eyes widened and her brow furrowed from the intensity of her pleasure.

"Yes! Yes!" Momo moaned a bit too loud as her body snapped.

Ikkaku leaned his head forward covering her mouth with his pushing his tongue between her lips tasting her as he felt her core begin to pulse around his shaft. Ikkaku growled against her mouth as he bucked his hip faster and deeper. Ikkaku felt his own release shoot up his spine and with one final push of his hips Momo's orgasm milked his own release from him causing him to go still above her as he spilled inside her.

Momo panted against Ikkaku's lips as she felt her muscles relax against him, every one of them feeling loose and relaxed as the rush of endorphins spread throughout her body making her feel like she was riding an intoxicating wave. Ikkaku pulled back from her lips and allowed her left leg to call flat against the bed as he raised both of his hands to cup the sides of her face.

"You okay?" Ikkaku whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Momo answered him as she fought to catch her breath; her mind a little hazy from experiencing her first orgasm.

Ikkaku nodded before lowering his hands and lifting himself up from her allowing himself to pull out from inside her. Momo let out a low moan as she felt him leave her body taking away the connection between them—I've never felt like this before…

Ikkaku pushed himself up onto his knees keeping his gaze locked on the woman who lay across his bed; her sated eyes filled with unspoken emotions as she stared back at him in what looked like complete wonder. Ikkaku reached out for her taking ahold of both of her hands in his, he hoisted her up off the mattress into his arms. Momo let out a shallow gasp as she felt herself being lifted from the bed as Ikkaku stood to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Momo asked.

"To the bath; I gotta make sure you don't get sore later." Ikkaku answered.

Momo wrapped her arms tighter around Ikkaku's neck allowing her eyes to close as a deep ache unlike anything she had ever felt spread across her chest making it harder for her to breathe.

"What's wrong, shorty?" Ikkaku asked, noticing the way she held her breath as he walked them both into his bathroom.

Momo allowed her eyes to open as a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Momo answered.

"Ikkaku?" Momo asked softly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Is sex always like that? I mean, when you had it before…" Momo asked.

Ikkaku stilled as he thought about her question, he'd been with other women in his past, but he had to admit, the connection he'd just shared with Momo had been more than he'd initially expected.

" No. What we just did was different than what I've done in the past; this was more…" Ikkaku answered honestly, making Momo's smile deepen and her heart swell with a soft flutter of hope—that's what I like the most about you, Ikkaku Madarame; you're always honest with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Nanao Ise lifted her head towards the afternoon sky as her and Yumichika walked together down the dirt pathway in front of the squad 11 barracks. It had come as a bit of a surprise to her when Yumichika had come and invited her to walk with him and once again her curiosity had won her over making her accept his invitation.

"I figured it would do you some good to get away from the barracks." Yumichika stated breaking the silence between them; they had been walking now for almost ten minutes without a word.

"Yes, I could use a bit of a break. I'm really not used to this…" Nanao answered honestly.

Yumichika turned his violet gaze taking in the woman's features as she stared up at the sky. The day was clear and the sun was beginning to lower on the horizon, in the next couple hours it would be nightfall.

"I 'm sure your referring to more than just the training." Yumichika teased.

Nanao lowered her head and let out a deep breath before she raised her arms and wrapped them around her stomach a bit insecurely.

"Well, you have been awfully forward with me these past few days…" Nanao countered.

"Is there a problem with me making my attraction known?" Yumichika asked; his brow lifting as he waited for her to answer.

Nanao shook her head; not understanding the sudden revelation.

"I'm confused; if you've really thought about me in this way before, why has it taken you so long to admit it?" Nanao asked.

"You're a lieutenant, and I am a 3rd seat. I never had the opportunity." Yumichika answered simply.

Nanao's lips parted before she stopped still on the pathway, turning her body to face him completely.

"Are you telling me you have had these feelings for me for a while?" Nanao countered.

Yumichika smiled as he brought his left hand up and ran the tips of his fingers along the side of her jawline.

Nanao shivered as she felt the warmth from his touch, such a simple gesture, but from a man like Yumichika; she knew it was a whole lot more.

"I have always been fond of you; you're beauty is something I have often admired from afar." Yumichika answered honestly.

"My beauty?" Nanao breathed as her eyes closed; a part of her wanted to laugh at him and she would have if she hadn't already experienced the man's kiss.

"Don't tell me you don't think you're beautiful!" Yumichika countered, his tone sounding almost condescending.

"Not in the slightest." Nanao sighed; allowing her shoulders to slump a little.

Yumichika snorted before he stepped closer to her, meeting her soft gaze; deep violet meeting his light.

"Why?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao let out another huff as she averted her gaze from him.

"What would be the point in lying to myself?" Nanao countered.

Yumichika scowled as he heard the woman's retort, filling him with a sense of agitation.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Yumichika countered.

Nanao allowed her eyes to revert back to meet Yumichika's gaze.

"No." Nanao breathed.

Yumichika rolled his eyes at her as he reached his hand out, taking a hold of her by the upper part of her bicep. Nanao's brow lifted in surprise as she felt herself being pulled in the direction of a line of large trees along the pathway.

"What are you doing!?"Nanao's question came out in a rush.

Yumichika didn't answer her right away, using the grip he had on her to pull her farther into the wooded area, the tree's canopy dimming the light from the sun casting them both in shadow.

Nanao met his gaze once more allowing her arms to drop from her middle as Yumichika cupped the side of her face with his delicate hand.

"Your beauty is one unlike any other woman's Nanao." Yumichika stated as if just because he was the one who said it, it had to be fact.

"I don't think of myself as ugly or anything, I'm just not as blessed in some departments as others…" Nanao frowned; feeling a bit awkward.

"You really think that's all that matters to a man?" Yumichika countered.

Nanao felt the breath in her lungs catch as she opened her mouth to answer him, but couldn't find her words.

"I for one could care less about such a thing. It's your eyes that call to me, your lips begging to be kissed, your body is starving to be known, to be touched, Nanao; no matter how "blessed" you think you are, a man like me can see it." Yumichika continued.

"How am I supposed to be comfortable with you, when I'm not even completely comfortable with myself?" Nanao interjected as she allowed her head to lower; daring to show the man a moment of weakness.

Normally Nanao would never allow this side of her to show openly, especially around a man; fearing he would try and use it as leverage against her. Yumichika reached both of his hands up to cup the sides of her face gently.

"I can show you how to become comfortable in your own skin, Nanao. I won't push you, and I will keep my word to you." Yumichika answered.

Nanao met his gaze, her brow furrowing with her apprehension; nothing aggravated her more than feeling vulnerable; and Yumichika had a strange way of stripping her down almost bare. One kiss from the man had left her knees shaking and her body craving to feel more; a sensation that had done nothing more than scare her.

"How do I know you won't just toss me aside once I give you what you want?" Nanao blurted.

Yumichika scoffed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"How stupid do you think I am? You don't just toss beauty aside like it's nothing; you covet it, you nurture it and you watch it bloom." Yumichika answered.

Nanao paused as Yumichika lowered his head the few inches between their heights and hovered his smooth lips above her own, once again teasing her with the promise of a kiss he was going to give her.

"I want to watch you bloom, Nanao." Yumichika whispered.

"I want you to show me!" Nanao admitted against his lips, feeling a sense of ease as she felt Yumichika wrap his arms around her waist and pull her into his lean frame.

Nanao allowed her eyes to slide shut as she tilted her head, giving into the urge to be kissed; to be tasted and teased by the only man who had ever managed to make her feel beautiful. Yumichika didn't disappoint her, allowing his lips to mold over hers while he pulled her closer to him.

Nanao reached her arms up wrapping them around his shoulders, her slim fingers delving into the raven silk that was his hair. Yumichika grunted against her mouth as Nanao grew bolder in the moment, shielded by the trees, feeling as if she were doing something forbidden; Nanao allowed her tongue to slip passed Yumichika's lips, tasting him on her own.

Nanao's breath hitched in her chest as she felt Yumichika's arms raise, his gentle hands framing both sides of her face once more. Nanao had never known simply being kissed by a man could toss her body and mind into such a frenzy.

Normally she was always level headed and logical, but the logical side of her mind seemed to fly out the window every time Yumichika pressed his lips against hers. A feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced both physically and emotionally—if I'm not careful, I could end up allowing myself to get used to his treatment.

Nanao allowed a gentle moan to escape from the back of her throat as Yumichika rolled his tongue over hers slowly, the heat from his mouth causing havoc on her overloaded senses as she felt a foreign ache beginning to build inside her, settling right in the middle of her lower abdomen—what would it be like to let him touch me more intimately?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Yumichika pulled away from her, allowing his lips to overlap hers one more time before he looked into her eyes. Nanao stared back at him, feeling more than a little bit dazed and somewhat confused about what she was feeling, her chest felt tight, full of emotions she couldn't seem to explain—I...I can't be getting attached to a man after a few simple kisses!

"What's wrong, Nanao? You look as if you want to say something?" Yumichika asked; once again is observant nature honing in on her change in behavior.

"You make me feel things I've never felt before." Nanao admitted; allowing her gaze to lower.

Yumichika smiled softly, thinking he understood what was happening to her; a woman who had gone so long living a life untouched would surely start to grow feelings for the man who awakened her sexuality—lucky for her, that's exactly what I was expecting!

"Do these feelings scare you?" Yumichika asked as he moved his right hand to cup the bottom of her chin, tilting her head back to meet his gaze once more.

"Yes!" Nanao answered.

"At least you're being honest with me. I understand that this is something new for you; being touched and feeling pleasure will bring about all kinds of emotions." Yumichika replied.

"Yes, I understand that, but this-"

"Do you like it when I kiss you, Nanao?" Yumichika asked, cutting off her thought process.

"I do!" Nanao admitted.

"Would you like me to do more?" Yumichika continued.

"Yes!" Nanao breathed softly, her admission barely even a whisper as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"All you have to do is say the words and I will give you more pleasure than you have ever known." Yumichika boasted.

Nanao allowed her eyes to slide open to look at him again; normally she would scoff at such a claim made by a man and feel a bit angered by his provocation; but Yumichika was different! Nanao had no doubt that this man's boast was more than just an arrogant claim in order to woo her, he would make good on his promise—If I let this man touch me, I'm afraid he will take more than just my virtue, he may steal my heart as well!

"You're still hesitating; I can see it in your eyes. I don't think being touched is what you're afraid of; it's the possibility of getting attached to me, right?" Yumichika stated.

Nanao took a step back from him as she met his gaze head on.

"I don't want to end up pining for a man who only wishes to experience my body." Nanao answered honestly.

Yumichika smirked.

"While your body is impeccable, Nanao, I assure you, what I am after is more than that." Yumichika countered.

"What are you saying!? That...That you would want to be with me?" Nanao asked; as her brow furrowed from the shock of his admission.

"Did you think I only wanted a six week trial?" Yumichika scoffed.

"But...My position, I...I'm a lieutenant and you're a 3rd seat, I...I don't know how that would work?" Nanao sighed.

"There is no law saying a lower ranked officer cannot be with a higher rank. Did you forget that Renji is a Lieutenant?" Yumichika retorted.

Nanao's lips parted as realization donned on her, Yumichika was right, Renji was a Lieutenant and Rukia was now captain of squad 13.

"You wouldn't feel as if you were walking in my shadow?" Nanao asked.

"Darling, it's going to take more than your position to cast a man such as me in shadow." Yumichika chuckled.

Nanao lips parted as she took in Yumichika's retort; the man didn't care one bit how others would look at them, or if they were to talk about their relationship. All he wanted was a chance to be with her.

Nanao leaned her body forward intending to kiss Yumichika on her own when a shiver of fear plagued her—if I fall in love with him, will I end up being the end of him?

Yumichika lowered his hands placing them on the sides of her hips, in a swift motion he pulled her body up against him in a claiming manner; a manner she had realized all of the men of squad 11 possessed—these are not normal men; the men of squad 11 are fierce and strong, true warriors that laugh in the face of sure death; if anyone could survive a feeble legend, surely it would be a man of this squad!

"Haven't I already told you?" Yumichika laughed.

Nanao's gaze widened as she heard Yumichika laugh.

"I don't believe in curses." Yumichka repeated his earlier statement right before he claimed back her parted lips with his.

Nanao felt the exhilaration from his warmth spread across her body, filling her with a newfound sense of longing, and if she were really honest with herself; a rush of unimaginable happiness.

Nanao raised her hands, gripping Yumichika by the back of his neck, willing herself to let go a little bit more as her heart began to race against his chest. Yumichika smiled against her lips before he pulled away abruptly.

"Let's finish our walk; you can kiss me all you want once we're back in my room." Yumichika promised.

Nanao stilled him by pulling on the front of his Shihakusho. Yumichika paused, meeting her gaze as his lips lifted into a knowing grin.

"Th…this doesn't mean I have agreed to just fall into bed with you!" Nanao stated, needing it to be clear that while she was open to the possibilities, it wasn't set in stone.

"Of course not. I wouldn't expect you to." Yumichika replied.

Nanao allowed the grip on his top to lesson as she pulled her hands away from his chest. Yumichika kept his smile as he stepped passed her, walking back out into the afternoon sun and she followed. Yumichika turned to her as she emerged from the tree's shelter.

"Nobody seems to be around; would I be pressing my luck if I asked to hold your hand while we walked?" Yumichika asked, holding his right hand out to her.

Nanao felt her stomach drop and flutter at such an offer; for the first time since Yumichika had started his absurd courtship, Nanao actually felt comfortable with his request. Nanao allowed her lips to lift into a shy smile, her cheeks heating from a slight blush that assaulted her out of nowhere—I just kissed him, yet the offer of holding his hand makes me blush?

Nanao shook her head feeling more than exasperated with her thought process; shouldn't the kiss be what made me blush, or is my response to something else?

Nanao walked forward, meeting Yumichika on the pathway and raised her left hand placing it inside his; the simple act of fingers lacing together as warm palms nestled made the squad 1 lieutenants heart flutter; deep down Nanao knew Yumichika had just offered her more than his hand, he'd just given her what she had been needing most; respect.

Nanao kept her gaze forward as the two of them walked hand in hand, the soft summer breeze swaying through the treetops making the experience seem all the more surreal—if anyone would have told Nanao that she would be faced with the decision of whether or not to accept Yumichika Ayasegawa as her lover; she would have asked them if they had recently suffered severe head trauma. Yet, walking with him on the pathway, watching the sun slowly descend on the horizon of the soul society gave her a different perspective.

Nanao lifted her head stealing a glance at Yumichika's profile, his soft complexion so smooth and flawless; his black hair she now knew felt like silk to the touch and smelled wonderful, a spicy almost floral scent that she could still smell lingering in the air between them; reminding her of just how exotic the man really was.

Yumichika turned his head, catching her inspection of him. Nanao averted her gaze as she turned her head forward once more, taking in the scenery around them. She felt Yumichika tighten the grip on her hand; a silent indication that he hadn't minded her appraisal of him. Nanao let out a slow breath as she willed the fluttering in her stomach to calm.

It wasn't like she had never been around Yumichika before; they had talked on many occasions, but it had always been cordial and respectful—it sure didn't take him long to use the opportunity he had been given! I may like the way he makes me feel, but, do we really have anything in common?

Nanao turned her gaze back to his profile as the thought occurred to her; she really didn't know what Yumichika did in his spare time.

"What do you like to do when you have free time? Surely you don't spend every hour training…" Nanao asked, hoping she wouldn't sound foolish for asking.

Yumichika smiled.

"No, I don't. I enjoy many things, actually. I read, I write, believe it or not; I enjoy painting from time to time, mainly a lot of my free time is spent keeping up with Captain Zaraki's files." Yumichika answered.

Nanao nodded, a soft smile spreading across her lips—books and art? Paperwork? Sounded like they had more in common then she had realized.

"Captain Zaraki doesn't do his own paperwork?" Nanao asked with a half laugh.

Yumichika let out an exasperated sigh.

"As a captain, Zaraki is unlike any other; when not training, he encourages the squad to relax and enjoy life, to save room for fun and concentrate of the pleasures around you; whatever they may be. So, no, a man like Captain Zaraki doesn't do paperwork." Yumichika explained.

Nanao allowed herself to laugh at his explanation; finding it no real surprise.

"What about you? Does the Head Captain keep you too busy for a hobby?" Yumichika asked.

"I read a lot. Most of the time Momo and I are always in the library during our spare time. I find it relaxing to sit and sip tea with a good book. I do see my fair share of paperwork from time to time. I believe both of our captain's seem to have the same outlook when it comes to fun and relaxation." Nanao answered.

"Who knew we had so much in common?" Yumichika replied.

Nanao allowed her gaze to meet his as they both continued to walk down the pathway.

"Yes. I really didn't see that coming…" Nanao admitted.

'We should turn back now, have you had enough fresh air for the day?" Yumichika asked.

"Uh…yes." Nanao answered, feeling another wave of heat wash over her body.

Nanao knew when Yumichika had her alone in his room he would be all over her the minute the pocket door closed—why does that not sound as horrifying to me as it did before?

Nanao followed as Yumichika turned his body around, guiding her with the gentle grip he still held on her hand. The two walked in comfortable silence for a time, watching the scenery as they made their way back down the pathway to the squad 11 barracks.

It wasn't until Yumichika abruptly pulled his hand form hers that her newfound comfort was disrupted. Nanao's brow furrowed, wondering why Yumichika would pull away in such a way when she caught sight of the reason running towards them.

"There you are! We've been looking for you!" Kiyone Kotetsu called out to them as her and Hanataro jogged up to the pair.

Nanao's brow lifted in confusion, wondering why both the squad 4 lieutenant and 3rd seat would be looking for them.

"Is something the matter?" Nanao asked, wondering if something had happened.

"Captain Zaraki sent us to find you! We've been given orders!" Kiyone explained between short pants of breath.

"O…orders?" Nanao repeated.

"Hollows sighted in the east, we're being dispatched with squad 9!" Kiyone explained.

Nanao's eyes widened as she felt her stomach clench as the realization of what was about to happen fully sank in—I…I'm not allowed to use Kido, and I'm expected to rush into a warzone filled with hollows?

Yumichika raised his hand placing it to Nanao's forearm.

"Follow my lead! I am sure you won't have any problems keeping up!" Yumichika demanded before bracing himself and taking off in a rush. Nanao's lips parted as she watched her would be lover take off—I guess that means I've just been given permission to use flash step!

Within minutes she and Yumichika appeared outside the squad 11 barracks; the men around them all preparing to invade the east side of the rukon district.

"Captain!?" Yumichika called out.

"Tch, took you long enough! We've got orders; prepare the woman for what's next!" Kenpachi demanded.

"Yes, Captain." Yumichika answered before turning and facing Nanao; with one look, Yumichika could see the uncertainty in her gaze staring back at him.

Yumichika walked forward, lowering his head enough to speak softly against her ear.

"Stay by my side, and don't use Kido!" Yumichika ordered.

Nanao let out strangled sound as she reached her hand out and grabbed Yumichika by the forearm.

"I don't even have a sword to defend myself!" She countered.

"That's why I just told you to stay by my side…" Yumichika countered with an edge to his voice.

Nanao paused as she met his gaze—is that concern I see staring back at me?

"Lieutenant Ise!"

Nanao turned her head seeking out the voice that had just called out to her. Momo ran up to her side, her cheeks looking flushed and her hair sopping wet as if she had been in the bath when the alarm had been sounded. Nanao turned her gaze to the Lieutenant of squad 11 briefly before she heard Momo speak.

"I've been ordered to stand guard with you and Lieutenant Akon." Momo stated.

"Lieutenant Akon? You can't be serious, he has less training than I do; at least I have my Kido if my life depended on it!" Nanao interjected.

"Quit arguin' and let's go! You won't be needin' that Kido of yours!" Kenpachi countered as he walked past the two women, taking command of his squad.

"The captain is right you know; you're about to see, you'll barley have time to blink before it's all over and done with." Yumichika smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Nanao Ise walked down the middle of the dirt pathway of the 64th district; Sabitsura. Her wide, deep violet gaze scanned the horizon as she marched forward at the back of the charging force that was squad 11. Nanao lifted her right hand to her chest; she could hear the beat of her heart thudding heavily in her ears and no matter how she tried to reassure herself, she couldn't get her body to cooperate.

"It will be alright, Lieutenant Ise." Momo smiled over at her.

Nanao turned her head to the younger woman and forced a smile but was sure she had only managed to grimace. Momo reached her free hand out and snatched Nanao's in an effort to give the squad 1 Lieutenant some much needed support.

Momo felt the woman's nervousness through her hand; it was cold and clammy to the touch, giving away much more than Nanao would have liked but she didn't pull away from the squad 5 lieutenant's gesture.

Nanao turned her head seeking out Yumichika, he had told her to stay by his side, but Captain Zaraki had ordered him to stay at the head of the group, with him and Ikkaku, while keeping Nanao and the other "weaker" links in the chain towards the back.

While Nanao understood Zaraki's reasoning; she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen—I hope I'm just overreacting and I'm not actually a walking bad luck charm.

Nanao let out a deep breath as Yumichika turned his head sneaking a peek at her from his position almost as if he were checking to see how she was holding up. Nanao felt her cheeks flush from the gesture along with the same look she had noticed earlier; the look of concern for her—I don't think I have ever witnessed a man look at me with such loaded eyes.

Nanao felt her body jar as the sound of blood curdling screams echoed across the pathway. Nanao turned her head scanning the small village they had just entered into and lifted her free hand to her mouth, forcing herself to keep a level head as she witnessed the lower level souls being lifted from the ground by hollows. The savage beats using their clawed almost reptilian appendages to break through walls of nearby houses, seeking out the souls who lived within.

Nanao turned her head forward as the sound of manic laughter erupted in her ears sounding off the arrival of squad 11 as Kenpachi Zaraki took off in a sprint with his sword raised; Ikkaku and Yumichika right behind their leader. Nanao shook her head as she tried to keep her eyes focused on Yumichika; but he was like a blur against the now darkening skies.

"Help us! Please!" a desperate plea called out them as they walked by.

"I have to try and help them!" Kiyone Kotetsu stated as she and Hanataro both took off in the directions of the screams.

Momo let go of Nanao's hand before she jogged forward, intending to give the healers backup during their quest to help the wounded souls.

"We should follow them; I don't think it would be wise to keep ourselves so open." Akon stated as he lifted his left hand to Nanao's elbow, not giving her much of a choice on the matter as he ushered her forward.

Nanao turned her body giving the two squad 4 members her back and she, Momo and Akon put themselves in front of the two healers. The sounds of pain filled cries sounded through the area along with shrieking heavy growls of hollows now being slain by the powerhouse that was squad 11.

Nanao kept her body tensed, her hands raised out of habit; she knew what her skillset was and even if it meant pissing off Captain Zaraki, she would use what she knew if pushed—even if I am seen as weak for using it!

Momo turned her head to the left scanning the darkness that surrounded them, now that the sun had fully set the village was filled with shadows; giving the hollows many places to hide now that a more formidable force had arrived on scene.

"Okay, these two should be stable enough, let's move forward, I can hear others who need our help!" Kiyone stated taking the reins of the situation, not even trying to save face; she was the lieutenant of squad 4 and healing was her job, no matter what training program she was involved in.

Nanao let out a breath as she trudged forward, Akon right by her side as the five of them made their way deeper into the ongoing battle.

"Hanataro, you go to the left, I will take the right!" Kiyone ordered her subordinate.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" Yamada called out before turning and running head long into dangerous territory without any hesitation.

Nanao paused, not sure which one to follow; now that they had decided to separate in order to heal; the job of keeping guard was made even more difficult.

"I'll stay with Kiyone, you and Momo help Hanataro." Akon stated before jogging over to Kiyone's side making the decision for them.

Momo took off, not needing anymore instruction then what Akon had just given. Nanao pushed past her own anxieties and flash stepped over to Hanataro's side, once again shielding the member of squad 4 with her own body as he went to work healing a woman who had suffered what looked like a slash from one of the hollows; her chest seeping blood from three large gashes across her chest.

"This is crazy!" Nanao breathed as she turned her head to the left taking in the scene in front of her. Kenpachi Zaraki led the way, his resolve unmovable against the threat. With an almost sinister grin and a menacing laugh the man slashed at the oncoming attack head on; each hollow that stepped forward intending to damage the captain was turned to dust in one swift flick of the wrist.

"It's a lot different seeing it first hand, isn't it?" Momo whispered as her gaze turned to watch the battle just like Nanao.

"I have seen hollow attacks before but never in this high of a number." Nanao answered, trying to do a mental count of how many hollows had been able to get through into the village.

"No, I've only ever had to fight against a few at a time, myself." Momo agreed.

"They truly are fearless, aren't they?" Momo continued, her gaze locking on the man she had been looking for.

Nanao let out a relived sigh as she too caught sight of Yumichika in the distance, his movements as graceful as ever as he charged forward, spinning his body around just in time to block an attack from behind; with one smooth motion of his sword arm, the hollow was rendered to dust before her eyes.

Yumichika turned his head his gaze locking with hers even from so far away as if he could feel her watching him. Nanao shook her head at him when she caught the smug I-told-you-so smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, they are…" Nanao answered before she averted her gaze from Yumichika, not wanting to end up being a distraction for him while locked in combat.

"I think she will be alright now." Hanataro stated as he stood from the woman's side and made his way over to stand next to Nanao and Momo.

"Do you see any more wounded?" Hanataro asked as he seemed to be scanning the area.

"I don't, and I don't hear anyone else calling out, could it have only been those four that were injured?" Nanao asked.

"I am sure there have been some unfortunate casualties, Lieutenant." Hanataro answered; his shoulders slumping at the thought of soul's having been consumed and lost.

"At least you and Lieutenant Kotetsu were able to save the ones you have, and thankfully we arrived on scene before this turned into the massacre it could have been." Nanao offered, knowing it wouldn't stem the 3rd seats sadness all that much.

Yumichika appeared in front of them, flash stepping directly to Nanao's side.

"It looks like we've got them all, thanks to the Captain." Yumichika stated.

Momo let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her Zanpakuto to her side, grateful she hadn't had to use it in close combat so soon.

"Were you able to heal the wounded?" Yumichika asked Hanataro as he turned his stance, giving Nanao his back for the briefest instant.

"Yes, I—"

"Watch out!"

Nanao's body jarred as she heard Akon's yelled warning from the opposite side of the pathway, as she turned, her eyes widened and her body froze. A large scaled face with sunken yellow eyes appeared in front of her; as if in slow motion, she watched its hand rise in order to strike her.

"Yumichika!" Nanao breathed as he appeared in front of her, his arms closing around her body in a protective shield.

Nanao gasped as she watched the spread of pain take over Yumichika's features while he took the hit that had been intended for her.

Momo lifted her sword arm on reflex raising the blade in the air taking the hollows arm off with a downward swing. The creature staggered back with a deep snarl as his vacant eyes turned on her. Momo let out a yell as she charged the hollow swinging her sword angrily at the parasite while it backed itself away from her attack.

"Yumichika!" Nanao cried as her mind fully processed what had just happened.

"It's okay, Lieutenant Ise, it's just a flesh wound!" Hanataro tried to soothe her as he placed his hand to her shoulder.

Nanao tightened her arms around Yumichika as he lifted both of his hands to frame her face, his violet gaze meeting hers.

"I am fine." Yumichika reassured her before dropping his hands and turning on his heel, intending to help Momo with the hollow that had just attacked, but paused as he realized Ikkaku had already beaten him to it.

Momo stood with her brow furrowed, her chest rising rapidly as she fought to catch her breath, Ikkaku stood with his staff raised in the air from the death blow he had just delivered to the hollow.

"You okay, Shorty?" Ikkaku demanded, his hand reaching out grabbing her by the chin.

"Yes, I…I'm okay." Momo answered.

" Tch. Not bad..." Kenpachi growled from behind Ikkaku, the captain's massive frame filling the pathway they all stood on, his one uncovered green eye glancing back and forth between the two pairs.

"How bad is it?" Kenpachi asked Yumichika.

Yumichika lifted his head, meeting his captain's gaze head on.

"Nothing more than a little scratch, Captain." Yumichika answered.

Kenpachi chuckled as he shook his head.

"Next time I'd let her take her own hits, that way she'll learn to keep her eyes peeled." Kenpachi retorted before walking past the group, intending to head back to the squad 11 barracks now that the battle had been won.

"Why did you step in the way?" Nanao demanded once Kenpachi was out of earshot.

Yumichika turned his gaze back to her, his brow lifting as if her question had been nothing more than stupid to him.

"I wasn't about to let that happen." Yumichika countered.

"Why? You just heard your captain, why wouldn't you let me take my own hit?" Nanao pressed; her brow furrowing as her body shook from so many emotions plaguing her at once; she wanted to be angry with Yumichika and slap him for putting himself in such danger on her behalf; while the other part of her wanted to pull him into her arms and kiss him senseless for protecting her.

"You two might want to save this conversation for the barracks." Ikkaku interrupted, his lips lifting in what looked to be a knowing grin as his gaze drifted back and forth between the two of them.

Nanao felt her face heat, the uncontrollable blush spreading across her cheeks giving her away entirely.

"Yes. I agree." Yumichika answered, keeping his gaze locked on Nanao; while he understood her enough to know she would have an issue with being saved, he had not expected her to lash out at him in front of everyone—is she starting to feel for me more than she's letting on, or is it just the sting of pride?

Nanao let of a huff of frustration before she turned on her heel and began to walk back in the direction of the squad 11 barracks; now that she knew Yumichika wasn't fatally wounded her heart was able to rest back in her chest verses in her throat—for a moment, I dared to believe in curses…

* * *

Momo followed Ikkaku down the dirt pathway, both of them still feeling the rush of adrenaline from the battle. Ikkaku reached out with his hand, pulling Momo towards the entrance to the squad 11 barracks.

Momo allowed Ikkaku to guide her down the hallway by the gentle grip he held on her forearm even though Momo was sure their behavior was bound to give them away if they kept acting like this; just like she now suspected Yumichika and Nanao being more than just training partners after the emotional display between the two.

Ikkaku slid the pocket door to his room open and pulled Momo back inside the privacy of his room before he forced the door shut and locked it in place. Momo stood in the middle of the room, feeling a little bit wired from the events that had just taken place. It was never easy to be put in these kinds of situations; the memories of the last war still too fresh in her mind.

"You sure you're alright?" Ikkaku asked her as he stepped in front of her raising both of his hands to cup the sides of her face.

Momo lifted her gaze to him before she answered.

"I'm fine, just a little frazzled." She answered.

"Yeah, I get that, but you did good, Momo." Ikkaku praised her.

Momo allowed herself to smile softly before she took a step back from him. Ikkaku frowned as he watched her walk the few steps over to his futon and take a seat.

"It's so strange how you can forget things you have seen until faced with another situation." Momo whispered.

"You talkin' about the war?" Ikkaku asked.

Momo nodded.

"We all did our best to help one another during that time, and somehow most of us made it through. I got so angry when I saw that hollow hit Yumichika. I don't want to lose anyone else." Momo admitted with a sigh.

Ikkaku crossed the room and hunched down in front of her taking both of her hands in his as he met her gaze.

"Keep that anger, Shorty. Being pissed off is better than being afraid any day." Ikkaku smiled.

"I couldn't land the killing blow…" Momo stated, her brown eyes filling with what looked like disappointment.

"You took its arm off though and kept it on the defense the whole time until I got there to help ya." Ikkaku countered.

Momo let out a small sigh, deciding not to beat herself up for what she couldn't accomplish.

"You would have been able to kill it if you'd used your Shikai, we both know that; but I'm kinda proud of you for giving it your all without it." Ikkaku admitted, lifting his right hand to caress the side of her face.

"I want to get even stronger…" Momo whispered.

Ikkaku chuckled as he heard her soft voice make the statement.

"I'll make you stronger, Shorty." Ikkaku promised right before leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

Momo tilted her head back allowing Ikkaku to take his kiss from her; her small frame was still humming from the remaining adrenaline pumping through her veins; and with one brush of his perfect lips Ikkaku was managing to turn it into arousal.

Momo reached her hands up locking them around the back of Ikkaku's neck as she took it upon herself to deepened the kiss, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. Ikkaku chuckled against her lips before he pulled back from her and met her gaze.

"I'm gonna slow you down, Shorty. Don't want you making so many rash decisions in one day." Ikkaku explained before he reached out for her and pulled her up to her feet.

"We've already made love though…" Momo countered.

"Tch. I get that, Momo, and I'd like to again, after you've had time to really think about it." Ikkaku admitted.

"I won't change my mind, I'll never regret being with you, Ikkaku." Momo countered.

Ikkaku found himself smiling down at the woman as she looked up at him with serious eyes, all of her emotions laid out bare for him to see, no pretenses, no bullshit—she may have been innocent in body up until a few hours ago, but her mind is strong as hell after all she's been through.

"Come on, Shorty, we never did get to finish our bath." Ikkaku stated lightening the mood between them with one sentence, something Momo was starting to see he was very good at doing.

"Alright then." Momo agreed, allowing Ikkaku to lead her back into his bathroom for a second attempt.

* * *

Nanao averted her gaze as Yumichika pulled the tie to his Shihakusho, allowing his top to fall from his shoulders before he took a seat in the wooden chair in front of his desk. Hanataro Yamada lifted his hands to the 3rd seat's back, a greenish-yellow light reflecting from the healer's hands.

Nanao turned her body away from the two men then, figuring she needed some time to clear her mind, she collected her bathing kit and cotton kimono from her bag and walked into Yumichika's bathing area. Nanao turned to shut the pocket door and in the process she allowed her gaze to lift, meeting Yumichika's head on.

Nanao felt her whole body spasm as she met his gaze; gone was the earlier concern for her wellbeing shining through those pools of violet, it had now been replaced with what looked like…hunger.

Nanao shuffled her feet as she slid the pocket door closed, closing herself off form the man's intense stare. Nanao lifted her shaking hand, about to latch the lock on the door, but something stilled her; the memory of how it had felt to walk with Yumichika hand in hand came roaring back to the surface, reminding her of their agreement—I can't lock him out or I will be breaking my word…

Nanao turned from the door, and walked over to the sink, setting her things down on the counter she willed herself to put away possibilities and allow herself to relax—I've never felt more useless than I did just now…

Nanao turned her body and stepped over to the large wooden bathtub that sat in the middle of the room and before she undressed, she reached down sliding the plug into the drain and turned the tap on for the water, reaching her hand out she adjusted the temperature and once satisfied she stood to her full height and began to undress.

Nanao allowed her Shihakusho to fall to the wooden floor into a pile at her bare feet, and then raised her right hand pulling the clip from her shoulder length black hair, the soft strands spilled freely as she turned to face herself in the mirror once more—will I even recognize myself at the end of these six weeks?

Sighing heavily, Nanao pulled her glasses from her face, setting them down on the side of the bathtub before she lifted her leg and climbed inside the filling basin. The room was thick with steam from the hot water she desperately wanted to seek comfort in. Without overthinking it, Nanao reached out for the bottle of bath oil Yumichika had on the side of the tub and poured some of it into the filling tub, the scent of spicy orange blossoms filled the air surrounding her in the man's scent—I find this scent comforting now.

Nanao placed the bottle back down on the tubs edge and allowed her body to sink down into the hot water, her muscles protesting for the briefest moment before her lower body was fully submerged. Nanao leaned back against the wood as she heard the feint sound of Hanataro's voice behind the door telling Yumichika he would be fine and that the wound had been healed.

Nanao listened as she heard footsteps in the bedroom and didn't need the visual to know it was Yamada leaving the room. Nanao held her breath for what seemed like forever just listening for Yumichika's movements—would he come to her in the bathtub or wait for her to get finished?

Nanao exhaled the breath from her lungs as she lowered herself down in the tub, submerging her head completely, staying under the water for a couple seconds wishing she could breach the surface a more confident woman.

As Nanao lifted herself from the scented water she heard the sound of the pocket door opening and her body stilled, she didn't even allow her eyes to open as she heard the door being slid closed again.

"I always wondered what you would look like sitting in wait for me." Yumichika stated boldly.

Nanao swallowed deeply as she raised her arms, covering her breasts even though she was sure he'd already gotten more than a decent look of her, still, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Are you going to back out of our deal?" Yumichika asked, his voice an erotic whisper that clung to every exposed curve of her body like an actual caress against her skin.

"No…" Nanao breathed.

"Open your eyes, Nanao." Yumichika demanded, the sound of his voice coming even closer to her.

Nanao allowed her eyes to slid open but kept her gaze forward watching the water fill the basin.

"You can't even look at me, can you?" Yumichika asked as he stepped forward reaching for the handle that would turn off the water.

Nanao's lips parted as he stepped into her line of vision and his state of undress forced her to stare up at him with wide eyes—he's…naked!

"After the hit I just took for you; I think it's only fair that you share your bath with me." Yumichika smirked, his violet gaze peering down at her filled with the promise of pleasure that was sure to come.


	11. Chapter 11

:Strong sexual content warning, intended for mature readers!:

Nanao's breath hitched in her chest, her gaze averting away from Yumichika's naked body, she had unintentionally caught a glimpse of him, and even though she had never been the type to think much on a man's anatomy; she felt surprised by how well-endowed he actually was—are all men like that?

"It's more than alright to look at me, Nanao. In fact, I invite you to, how else are you going to become comfortable with me?" Yumichika stated lifting his right leg over the side of the tub now that he had made sure it wouldn't over fill.

Nanao felt the water ripple against her skin as he took it upon himself to slide down into the hot scented water. Nanao tightened her arms around her breasts, her spine shooting straight as her nerves and embarrassment got the better of her—comfortable? I don't know if I'll ever manage to be comfortable in these situations...

"Nanao, look at me, Darling." Yumichika demanded; a soft whisper from his lips.

Nanao let out another deep breath before she decided to comply with his demand; the fact he had called her "darling" again made her heart skip a beat when hearing the endearment.

Yumichika smiled at her from across the tub as he leaned his frame back against the basin, his legs stretching out to brush up against hers under the water.

"There, not so bad, is it?" Yumichika asked; his violet gaze lowering, drinking in the exposed skin she was allowing him to see.

Yumichika had caught a full glimpse of the woman's breasts before she'd covered herself and only one word had come to his mind upon seeing the soft mounds of cream colored flesh adorned with soft areola's and coral nipples—beautiful!

Even now the urge to reach out for her and pull her close for a better inspection, or, better yet; a taste of her skin was almost painful for him; but Yumichika knew if he manhandled her after stinging her pride she would go cold against him—I will have to be gentle with her this time, after she's learned the pleasures she can experience I will be able to ravish her properly, the way a beauty such as she deserves.

"Is this all you wanted? To just share the bath with me?" Nanao asked; feeling a bit out of place now that he hadn't tried to reach out for her; she could feel his calf up against her own, the heat from his skin somehow even more soothing against her than the hot water surrounding her still aching body.

"Not in the slightest, there are many things I want to do with you." Yumichika answered honestly, wanting to see the woman's reaction to his admission.

Nanao's lips parted and the blush that spread across her face told Yumichika what he had already suspected; it was one thing to kiss her under the cover of trees; but for Nanao, being naked with a man was just as intimate of an act as making love—she doesn't even see her own beauty, those eyes of hers, those lips, even the way she holds herself calls out to a man like me, just begging to be the one to watch her body come to life from his touch.

"I wish you would just get on with it and stop making me so nervous..." Nanao snapped at him.

Yumichika blinked his eyes at her, his brow furrowing as he took in her retort.

"How am I making you nervous? I am sitting here, the only part of my body in contact with yours is the side of my calf; I told you once already, I won't touch you in this way until I know for sure you want me to." Yumichika sighed.

Nanao met his gaze then, feeling the tension in her shoulders begin to lesson as the memory of his promises returned to her mind—he did tell me that didn't he?

"I...I don't know if I am ready for you to touch me..." Nanao admitted; her gaze filling with what looked like almost painful embarrassment just thinking about it.

"I understand that. Would you be opposed to me watching you touch yourself?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao sputtered at his question.

"I...I...I Don't think so!" Nanao shook her head.

Yumichika chuckled, enjoying the spreading of her blush; watching it run a trail down her neck and across the tops of her breasts.

"Have you ever touched yourself? Be honest!" Yumichika demanded.

Nanao let out a bewildered sigh as she tightened her arms around her chest—how will he react if I am honest?

"It's not a trick question, Darling, either you have or you haven't." Yumichika replied with the raise of his brow.

"Y...Yes, I have on occasion..." Nanao admitted as her eyes closed.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I am pleased it's the one I was given. After all, if you don't know how to pleasure yourself, how will a man be able to learn what pleases you?" Yumichika smirked.

Nanao swallowed deeply, trying to gain composure of her nerves as she thought about what he was asking her—the thought of him wanting to watch me, why does it make me feel like this?

"If you let me watch you, I promise I will keep my hands to myself, unless you ask me otherwise. I'll be more than happy to return the favor and give you something to watch in return." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao lifted her head as her eyes widened—he...he wants to watch me while he touches himself too?

"Does that peak your interest? I don't blame you; it's not every day a woman gets to witness such a beautiful sight." Yumichika boasted.

Nanao felt the urge to chuckle at him fill her but she held it back by biting the inside of her cheek, not wanting him to confuse her nervous laughter for an actual insult, the man was beautiful and she would be lying if the thought of watching him hadn't filled her with a newfound sense of arousal, something she hadn't had much experience with in the past.

"I...I've only ever touched certain places..." Nanao felt the need to explain.

Yumichika leaned forward and wrapped his lean fingers around her left ankle before he pulled her closer to him effortlessly with the help of the water.

Nanao let out a sharp gasp as she found herself right in front of the man, her hip pressing against his as he lifted his palm to caress the outside of her left thigh—the simple touch of his fingertips making her mouth go dry.

"You've never been filled? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Yumichika asked as he leaned his head forward hovering his lips over hers just like he had many times before.

"No, I've never gone that far..." Nanao answered.

"I can fix that for you, all you have to do is say the words and I can be inside you in a matter of minutes." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao reached her right arm up allowing her breasts to uncover as she pressed her palm against his bare chest.

"I...I'm not ready for that..." Nanao replied.

"I didn't think so, but I figured I would make the offer anyway." Yumichika replied.

Yumichika raised his hand from the water gripping a hold of her right wrist he used it to move her hand to her breast. Nanao watched his face as he took in the sight of her uncovered.

"Touch them for me, since I can't do it on my own..." Yumichika demanded.

Nanao let out a soft sigh as he pulled his hand away from her wrist and leaned back against the wooden basin once again. Before she allowed her mind to fill with doubt, she grasped her own breast in her hand, rolling her own palm against the pert mound of flesh; her breasts weren't very large, but she wouldn't classify them as small either; she was a decent medium that filled her own palm completely.

Nanao watched his violet gaze go heavy as he looked at her; his eyes following the movement of her palm as she caressed and cupped her own breast; feeling her own nipple peak against the soft skin of her hand Nanao let out the first gentle moan of pleasure.

Yumichika lifted his gaze, his eyes moving to her face, as if he wanted to witness the pleasure he knew would be written across her face; he was so close, his gaze calling out to her as she felt his left hand grip her thigh and squeeze her, giving her silent encouragement.

Nanao felt her body react to the simple touch of his hand, already, she was craving his hands to replace her own against her breast; but she didn't have the nerve to ask for him!

Nanao listened to her breathing quicken as she kept her pace, running her hand across her nipple, using her own fingers; she captured the sensitive peak and rolled it between them.

Yumichika let out a deep grunt as he watched her; she noticed the movement of his right bicep and didn't need to ask whether or not he had already started to pleasure himself under the water; the spreading of pleasure across his face gave him away, and sent a thrilling wave of arousal coursing through Nanao's body—simply touching my breasts makes him so aroused he touches himself?

Nanao pulled her hand back from her chest reaching out with her left hand she pushed herself from the sitting position she was in, going to her knees right next to him she lifted both of her hands allowing him a close view of her play as she massaged both of her breasts for him, wanting to extend his arousal even more as he coaxed her own.

"That's it, I want to see everything!" Yumichika panted between harsh breaths, the muscle in his arm still moving, still letting her know what he was doing to himself.

"I want to see you!" Nanao whispered her arousal making her even bolder in the moment.

Yumichika smiled as he met her heavy lidded gaze.

"All you have to do is ask." Yumichika answered before he brought his arms back and hoisted himself up from the water and sat against the edge of the tub.

His impressive erection jutting forward, so close that Nanao pondered what it would be like to lean forward and take him with her mouth—something she had thought about, an intimate position for a couple, even with a woman on her knees, she held all the control by the grip she held on his swollen cock.

"Look at you, licking those lips like you want to taste me..." Yumichika teased her as he ran his hand down his own length; not shy in the slightest.

"Would you like it if I did?" Nanao asked; wondering if it really was something he would enjoy.

"Now who's playing games?" Yumichika countered, his voice low and husky as he curved his fingers around his girth, pumping his hand from the hilt all the way up to the crown.

Nanao felt her own arousal pooling between her spread legs, the wood from the bottom of the tub digging into her knees as she watched him; the sharp tingling sensation of her nipples being played with increasing the ache.

Yumichika watched her as she lowered her right hand into the water, deciding she couldn't hold back any longer after seeing the glorious sight of his toned body on display for her, the deep "V" of his hips as he rolled them to meet the thrusting of his own hand, the small bead of moisture escaping from the crown as he grunted between clenched teeth.

Nanao let out a deep moan as her fingers delved between her legs, the tips of her index and middle finger rubbing circles across the top of her swollen clit while she kept watching him.

"Darling, you've never looked more beautiful!" Yumichika complimented her; his voice sounding almost pained as he continued to thrust his hips slowly.

Yumichika stilled his hand, making Nanao pause herself, wondering why he would stop so suddenly. Yumichika leaned his body down reaching out for her, he gripped her by the left arm.

"Stand up." He demanded.

Nanao complied, removing her right hand from between her legs; she pushed herself up on shaking knees, giving him a full view of her body. Yumichika's eyes drifted taking in the sight of the woman, enjoying the spread of his own arousal as his gaze settled right between her thighs; the sight of the small patch of dark hair on her pelvis, the curvature of her hips made his cock twitch, filling him with the need to see more of her.

Yumichika stood to his feet in front of her as he used the grip on her arm to turn her body around, switching positions with her, he leaned her back against the wooden basin. Nanao's breath hitched as she realized what he wanted and without overthinking it, even though she could feel the blush spreading across her face and chest she lifted both of her legs, bending her knees and balancing the heels of her feet against the side of the tub.

"I take that back, now you've never looked more beautiful!" Yumichika breathed as his brow furrowed, breathing heavily between his parted lips; she was there in front of him, her whole body swollen and ready to be taken; but he had to force himself to hold back, to keep his promise to her!

Nanao watched him back away from her, his gaze roaming over her exposed body; it was so intense she swore she could feel his gaze as if it were a caress from his hands, across the tips of her nipples, over the swell of her hips, settling right in the center between her spread legs.

Nanao let out a low moan as she watched him take a hold of himself again; the muscles in his lean toned frame tightening as he took his fill of her. Yumichika grunted as he watched her move her right hand and spread her folds with her fingers, giving him a much more personal view of her before she began to tease herself for him—I never knew just watching a man could make me feel this way!

Yumichika let out a deep groan as the sight of the woman pleasuring herself fully registered to him; gripping his shaft in his hand he forced himself to stand in place for her as her gaze fell to watch him-I can't break her trust, no matter how much I want to be inside her!

Nanao tipped her head back as pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt coursed throughout her body; even though it was her own hand, the fact Yumichika was watching her, and participating with her made her arousal sky rocket to heights she had never felt before. With each brush of her fingertips she felt her body tensing, her breath quickening, the soft pants that escaped her chest as her legs began to shake from the buildup of her orgasm.

"I want to touch you!" Yumichika called out to her as he took a step forward, still fighting the urge to drop to his knees and devour the woman's beautiful clit with his mouth.

Nanao felt her body jolt as she heard his admission, allowing her head to fall forward once more she met Yumichika's expression and from the look on his face, he was having to battle the urge to come closer to her, to reach out and touch her—I want to feel his hands on me!

"You can touch me, Yumichika!" Nanao panted.

Yumichika dropped his hand from his swollen shaft and went to his knees in a rush. Nanao gasped as she felt his hand grip her by the wrist and pull her hand away from her clit before he bent down and covered her with his mouth.

"Oh, shit!" Nanao called out as her eyes widened and her hands shot forward gripping a hold of Yumichika by the hair as his talented tongue lapped against her clit, sending the deepest pleasure she had ever known coursing throughout her body, so good it made her eyes roll as her head tipped back.

Yumichika groaned deeply against her silken heat while he sucked her between his lips, the tip of his tongue flicking across the sensitive bud fueling his arousal even more as her taste spread across his tongue, so sweet he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her!

"Yumichika!" Nanao gasped as she pulled on his hair, the sensations he was forcing her to feel almost overwhelming...

Yumichika heard her call out to him but couldn't find it in himself to pull away now that she had finally given him permission; he knew he still couldn't be inside her, but he would make due with making her come against his tongue.

Nanao groaned loudly as she felt his hands rising up her stomach, the soft trail of his fingertips that led to her breasts; without pulling back from between her legs Yumichika began to caress her breasts himself, something he'd wanted to do since she'd first started teasing him.

"Oh, Yes!" Nanao breathed as she felt his hands and mouth taking control over her body, with every flick of his tongue and every pinch of his fingers against her nipples her body jerked violently, the deep ache inside her lower abdomen spreading and tightening as every muscle she had begun to tense and hold, just waiting for Yumichika to send her soaring.

Yumichika pulled his right hand down away from her breast, while he kept teasing her nipple with his left, he could feel her body trembling against him, her soft thighs shaking around his head and he wanted to give her a release unlike any she had ever known before; he knew she wasn't ready to have his shaft inside her, but she hadn't said anything about his fingers.

"Yumichika!" Nanao called out and groaned as she felt him thrust two of his fingers into her soaked core, taking care with her, he gently thrust them inside her as he stretched her slowly, while he worshiped her clit with his tongue, flicking and sucking hungrily.

Nanao gasped and then groaned as she felt the sensation of being filled for the first time; his fingers catching on the barrier of her innocence a little but she was so aroused she couldn't feel anything but pure ecstasy as her body jarred on the edge of the tub. Nanao lowered her hands from his hair, and gripped the side of the wooden basin with both hands, her knuckles going white as her body began to convulse; her core clenching against his fingers.

"Ugh! Yes! Yumichika!" Nanao groaned as she felt her body trembling, her core pulsing as a wave of unimaginable pleasure made her head swim.

Yumichika felt his own eyes roll back, feeling a sense of pride as he felt Nanao's body begin to milk his fingers, slowly, he plunged them deeper into her, wanting to make her first sexual experience one she would never forget. With every tremor and every pulse of her core he heard her cry out his name over and over and he didn't stop until he felt her body go lax against him, her thighs leaning against his head.

Nanao reached out for him as he pushed himself up from between her legs, her arousal glistening across his lips as he smiled up at her.

"Kiss me!" Nanao demanded him as she pushed herself from the edge of the tub lowering her body back into the water in front of him.

Yumichika leaned into her, capturing her lips with his, forcing his tongue between her parted lips, giving her a taste of herself. Yumichika grunted as he felt her wrap her arms around his back and dig her nails across his skin; making his cock jerk from the sensation. Yumichika lifted his hand, grabbing her right forearm and pulled it from his body guiding her hand down to his swollen shaft, his arousal so strong he throbbed, begging for release.

Nanao didn't hesitate as she realized he hadn't found his own release yet; after fulfilling the promise of giving her more pleasure than she had ever known, she wanted to return the favor!

Yumichika pulled back from her kiss as he felt her take a hold of him in her hand and gently begin to stroke his length; the fact it was her made it that much more pleasurable for him, knowing he had succeeded in making her lose her inhibitions for the time being, where the only thing that mattered was the pleasure they could experience with each other.

Nanao met his heavy lidded gaze and watched him as he grunted deeply in reaction to her touch and the thoughts from earlier came rushing back to her mind.

"Sit up!" Nanao demanded him; while she still had enough gull to do it, she wanted to see what it was like to take him with her mouth, the same way he had just done to her.

Yumichika smirked as he hoisted himself up from the warm water and took her spot against the side of the tub.

"I might not be very good at this..." Nanao warned him before she lowered her head and closed her lips over the crown of his cock.

Yumichika hissed between clenched teeth as he felt the heat of her mouth, the softness of her full lips as they closed around him. Yumichika lifted his hand framing the side of her face while he watched her from his higher position—she's full of surprises and I love her for it!

"So beautiful!" Yumichika groaned.

Nanao felt her cheeks heat at his compliment during such an intimate act but didn't let it stop her from giving him all she could manage. Lifting her right hand Nanao gripped the base of his shaft and going on nothing more than instinct she stroked him as she took as much of him as she could with her mouth, caressing her tongue against the head each time she pulled back and once more as she moved forward.

Yumichika grunted loudly as he felt the sensation of his come begin to rise up his shaft, knowing she was about to make him come harder than he ever had before; he decided to give her a warning before she made him spill.

"Pull back!" Yumichika demanded.

Nanao complied, allowing her mouth to pull away from him but kept stroking him with her hand. Nanao's eyes widened as she watched him come across her fist, his whole body tensing; the muscles of his stomach twitching as his sack pulled tight, the heat from his seed sending a shiver down her spine as she kept stroking him, wanting to watch him spill every drop.

"Darling, you can stop now, I've given you everything I had..." Yumichika panted.

Nanao pulled her hand back from him and dropped it down into the water as he lowered himself from the side of the basin. Nanao let out a laugh as she felt Yumichika wrap his arms around her and pull her body up against his, his sated violet eyes gleaming back at her as he smiled.

"You're more than good at it…" Yumichika teased her before pressing his lips against hers.

Nanao kissed back enjoying the way it felt to be cradled in his arms with her backside resting across his lap. Nanao deepened the kiss as she felt Yumichika run his soft hands across her back gently making her feel the most relaxed she had ever felt in her life. Surrounded by the comforting scent of spicy orange blossoms and the feel of Yumichika's deep kiss, Nanao felt her chest tighten once more, her mind was left reeling as she realized she had finally managed to live in the moment—I want more moments and I want them with this man!


	12. Chapter 12

: Strong sexual content warning; intended for mature readers!:

Ikkaku lifted his head from the pillow at the sound of a strange scratching coming from over by the window that faced his bed. Ikkaku lifted his head and opened his eyes, seeing the ray of morning light being let into the room and he quickly realized it was Momo making the noise.

Ikkaku rolled himself over on his back allowing the muscles in his body to stretch before he called out to her.

"Watcha doin', Shorty?" He asked her.

Momo made a small squeaking sound as she lifted her head up, seeing him lying flat on his back, no longer on his side like he had been. Momo let out a soft sigh when she met his dark gaze, seeing the kindness behind his glare there.

"I didn't wake you, did I? I tried to only let in enough light for me to sketch with." Momo explained.

Ikkaku turned his head and glanced at the clock on his table, it was only a little after six in the morning—it's too damn early!

"You always get up this early?" Ikkaku asked as he turned his head back to her.

"My squad usually starts training early. I guess it's a force of habit." Momo answered.

"Come here, Shorty." Ikkaku called out to her lifting his hand and patting his muscled chest, indicating that's where he wanted her to be.

Momo felt her face heat and she didn't need a mirror to know she was blushing again; even after they had made love. Momo un-tucked her legs from under her, allowing her feet to fall, she quickly walked over and sat next down next to him.

Ikkaku reached out; taking the stack of paper and the clip board he never used from her hand as he rolled over on his left arm. Ikkaku propped himself up and took a look at what she'd been sketching, now understanding that had been the cause of the scratching sound he had heard.

"Uh, it's not finished!" Momo blurted, feeling her cheeks heat all over again.

Ikkaku smiled, letting out a low laugh as he looked down, seeing the outline of him sleeping on his side sketched out on the paper.

"Looks like I took your reference away from ya when I moved." Ikkaku replied.

"I…it's okay…I just thought I would practice while I had some free time." Momo smiled softly.

Ikkaku reached his right arm back, placing the clip board on the bed before he reached out for her, taking the pencil from her hand, he tossed it aside. Ikkaku heard her breath hitch the minute his hand touched the soft skin of her left forearm.

"It's too early to get up, lay with me." Ikkaku demanded.

Momo nodded her head as she felt his hand move away from her arm, taking away the comforting heat of his touch she was now starting to get used to, but not for long. Ikkaku pulled the blankets back from his hard body, giving her another view of the man completely naked—oh, my. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him like this!

Momo went to her knees, crawling over to his side then snuggled in next to him, lying on her side. Ikkaku lifted his left arm and wrapped it around her back, the heat from his skin soaking into her even through her kimono.

Momo allowed her eyes to close as she felt his strong hand close over her left shoulder, his fingers squeezing her little before he reached out with his right hand and caught her under the chin making her tip her head back.

"You feel okay?" Ikkaku asked.

Momo smiled as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"You sure? You're not sore or anything?" Ikkaku pressed.

"No, I actually don't feel too bad today." Momo answered.

Ikkaku let his hand drop from her chin, realizing she didn't understand what he was asking her. Ikkaku let his right hand trail down her side, caressing her down the lines of her soft curves, over her left hip and down her left thigh before he slipped his hand under her kimono.

Momo gasped as she felt the heat of his hand slip between her closed thighs. Momo allowed her legs to part for him, even though she could feel her face heating up from the intimate touch—wow, just a touch from his hand and I start to feel so hot all over again!

Ikkaku ran his palm up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh all the way up to her pelvis. Momo let out a low moan when she felt his palm cup her sex, making her body tremble against him in anticipation—does he want to touch me again? Should I kiss him to let him know I'm okay with it?

"I was askin' if you're sore here, woman." Ikkaku spoke lowly, as he dipped his head low and allowed himself to kiss against the soft skin of her neck.

"No, I'm not sore there!" Momo whispered in a rush, hoping he wouldn't pull his hand back from her.

"That's good…" Ikkaku replied; letting his hand slide back down her thigh.

Momo let out what sounded like a sound of frustration, making Ikkaku pull his head back to look at her.

"What is it?" Ikkaku asked.

"I…I thought you wanted to touch me again…" Momo admitted.

Ikkaku let out a low laugh.

"I'd stay in bed and touch you all day if I could, Shorty, but I don't wanna push you too far so soon. I might end up hurtin' you." Ikkaku replied.

"I would tell you if you did…" Momo countered.

Ikkaku shook his head before he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his; hoping he would have enough strength to pull himself away after a few kisses; but the woman's lips were so soft, so giving against his. Momo allowed her lips to part; her breasts heaving against his chest, showing Ikkaku just how much his kiss affected her in return.

Ikkaku let out a low growl from the center of his chest before he slipped his tongue between Momo's lips; easing the craving he had for the woman by taking a little taste of her. Telling himself that he'd pull away from her in just a couple minutes.

Momo reached her left hand up, cupping the back of his neck in an effort to anchor herself to him as she draped her thigh across his hips—what more do I have to do to get him to touch me!?

Momo lifted her hand, pressing it against the contoured muscle of his lower abdomen and started to caress her way down his body, wanting to see if she had the same effect on him as he did on her. Ikkaku reached his right hand down, grabbing her by the wrist before he pulled his lips away from her abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked him, her breathing ragged.

"Since we're up, let's get ready. We'll start training early." Ikkaku grunted before rolling away from her.

Momo pushed herself up from the bed, her brow furrowing as she watched him climb up from the futon, her gaze lowered, seeing his state of arousal.

"Ikkaku?" Momo called out to him.

Ikkaku paused in the doorway of his bathing area, feeling like a jackass.

"I can't let how I feel about you get in the way, Momo. I've gotta train you, that's the job I was given." Ikkaku explained.

Momo let out a deep sigh as understanding filled her—I keep distracting him, making it hard for him to train me! Momo turned her head, deciding to stay silent as she watched him walk into his bathing area and pull the pocket door shut behind him.

Momo tried her best not to take it personally as she too climbed out of the bed and walked over to where she had placed her duffle bag. Reaching in, Momo pulled out a clean Shihakusho and with her best effort, she began to dress for the day—I'll have to do my best to help him stay focused! Maybe if I show him I am learning, he won't be so hesitant to be with me later?

* * *

Nanao Ise let out a low moan as she felt a rush of heat wash over her, her body was trembling, but it wasn't from cold. Nanao opened her eyes, seeing the soft ray of sunshine coming through the purple curtain that covered Yumichika's window.

"What are you doing?" Nanao whispered as he felt another rush of heat overtake her as Yumichika pressed his lips over her pulse point, flicking his tongue out to taste her skin before he sucked on her.

"Yumichika…" Nanao breathed as she felt his mouth slide across her skin, kissing her across her left shoulder as she lay with her back against his chest.

"I couldn't help myself, waking up to such beauty lying in my bed." Yumichika whispered as he raised his mouth to her ear, sending another wave of heat coursing through her body as the memory of their night together flooded her mind.

Nanao lifted her head and squinted over at the clock on the table, the numbers a bit fuzzy from her not wearing her glasses—it's almost seven!

"Shouldn't we be heading to breakfast?" Nanao asked, trying to change the mood between them so she could think properly.

"I have what I want right here…" Yumichika teased her as he slipped his hand between her legs; indicating it was her he wanted to have for breakfast.

Nanao let out a gasp as she felt the man's hand rub against her, remembering she hadn't put anything on after leaving the bath the night before, something she had never done before, sleeping naked and with a man no less!

"Yumichika, please…" Nanao moaned as she allowed her head to tip back against his shoulder.

Yumichika kept going, rubbing his talented fingers against her as he kissed and sucked on her neck, succeeding in making the woman gasp from the sheer pleasure that spread throughout her body.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and push me away again after last night!" Yumichika whispered.

"I...I just need some time to think!" Nanao countered.

Yumichika lifted his hand from between her legs, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't completely comfortable with. Pressing one more kiss to the woman's beautiful shoulder, Yumichika forced himself to roll over onto his back away from her.

Nanao felt a shiver run down her spine as the man rolled away, taking the heat of his body with him, making her realize she wasn't even covered with the blanket anymore. Yumichika had stripped her of it, taking his fill of her nakedness, watching the woman's face as she slept soundly in his arms; for once she had actually looked relaxed.

"I guess if you insist you would rather have food then another orgasm, we should get dressed." Yumichika sighed before pushing himself up from the futon.

Nanao lifted herself up into a sitting position, her lips parting as she watched him walk across the room, his body put on display for her without an ounce of shame—there's not a shy bone in his body!

Nanao slipped her tongue out, mindlessly licking her lips as she noticed his impressive erection. The memory of how it had felt to bring the man pleasure the night before making her cheeks heat with a blush that was too little, too late—I can't even look at the man without blushing!

Yumichika turned his body to face her as he lifted a sliver brush to his head, combing through the tangles in his shoulder length raven hair, making Nanao's blush intensify when she remembered how she had gripped his hair while he'd been pleasing her.

Nanao averted her gaze, not wanting to admit how close she had been to giving into the man, if she hadn't have tensed her thighs preventing him from making direct contact she would be laying on her back begging the man to taste her all over again—I didn't even know what true pleasure was before last night!

Yumichika let out a loud snort before he walked back over to her. Nanao kept her gaze locked on the opposite wall, not trusting herself fully, her hands itched to reach out for him, to pull him back down on the bed and give into the urges he made her feel; such a foreign feeling, actually wanting a man's attention.

"Are you just going to sit there? I thought you were hungry?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao let out a shaky sigh as she somehow found enough confidence to push herself up from the futon, reminding herself Yumichika had been given the most intimate view of her only a matter of hours ago. Nanao refused to raise her gaze to him as she reached out and lifted her glasses from his side table.

Yumichika watched her as she lifted them to her face, she could feel his eyes on her, just like last night. His stare was so intense! Nanao turned her body away from him, intending to grab a clean Shihakusho from her bag when she felt his hand reach out and catch her by her right bicep.

Nanao stilled, turning her head to meet his gaze, her lips parted when she felt the sizzling heat of his palm against her skin.

"I have to say, I like seeing you wake up with your hair a mess and your cheeks flushed with arousal, or, is that embarrassment I'm seeing?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao let out a sound about to sputter another sentence about him being ridiculous, but then he stepped behind her. Nanao felt her body tense a little expecting him to press himself against her backside, but was taken aback when she felt him begin to brush the tangles from her own hair for her, the act making her chest tighten sending a completely different kind of foreign emotion running through her.

Yumichika leaned his chest into her as he moved the brush over to the side left side of her head, brushing through the soft strands of her black hair. Nanao sucked in a breath as she felt his heat envelope her and allowed her eyes to slip closed, enjoying the way it felt to let go and allow that man to take care of her a little. Yumichika chuckled against her right ear as he moved the brush over to that side, brushing away any traces of their night together.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Nanao; you have nothing to be embarrassed about. What we did last night is nothing any other couple wouldn't do together." Yumichika assured her.

"I…I'm aware of that!" Nanao snapped; not wanting to admit that she was in fact embarrassed.

Yumichika let out another sigh as he stepped away from her, taking the comforting heat away, the cold air hitting her back, making her want to reach out for him. Yumichika smiled as his gaze ventured down and took in the sight of the woman's backside.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Yumichika went out on a whim, thinking if he only ended up pissing her off it would help with her training later. Yumichika shrugged before he turned the brush in his hand and rubbed the smooth silver surface across her left cheek.

Nanao let out a harsh gasp as Yumichika pulled the brush back from her skin and with a flick of his wrist he swatted her on the ass with just enough force to spread a tingling heat across the sensitive skin.

"Did…Did you just spank me?" Nanao breathed, the shock of her reaction to such an act making her body go rigged, her spine ramrod straight.

"I did. What's the matter, Nanao? Scared that you liked it?" Yumichika teased her, rubbing the back of the brush against her right cheek this time.

"Stop it!" Nanao demanded as she walked forward, covering her breasts with her arms, feeling foolish as another blush spread across her cheeks, telling the man everything he needed know—Ah, just as I thought, she does like it!

Yumichika smirked at her as he stepped forward, reaching out with his left hand he gripped the back of her neck tilting her head back just enough to present her parted lips to him. Yumichika met her confused gaze once more as he smiled fully.

"I really do enjoy pushing you out of your comfort zone; you're full of so many wonderful surprises, my darling." Yumichika teased her right before he captured the woman's lips with his own, succeeding in taking her breath away all over again.

* * *

Momo let out a deep breath as her and Ikkaku paused on the dirt pathway, they had been walking for almost an hour already. Momo had been surprised when Ikkaku had walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and had instructed her to make sure she brought her Zanpakuto.

Momo had looked up at him confused at first, but then she'd realized the only reason why he would say such a thing is if he planned of sparing with her full force, blade to blade—I don't know if I am ready for this!

Momo lifted her head, stealing a glance at the man in the sunshine, his brow furrowed in a scowl, no doubt trying to shield his eyes from the harsh light peering down on them. Momo felt herself feeling a bit disappointed he hadn't decided to take her back to the small pond again, but she quickly shook the thought from her mind—I have to keep my focus and make sure I show him, it's the only way he'll take me seriously!

"I guess we'll go over here in this field. I think it's time we go head to head. I'll take it easy on you, but I've gotta see what your made of." Ikkaku stated as he reached his hand down and pulled his Zanpakuto free from its sheath.

Momo followed suit, reaching down and pulling her own Zanpakuto free, thinking she would rather spend time being wrapped up in his strong arms instead of being forced to attack him. Momo allowed herself to smile as a thought occurred to her.

Ikkaku walked out into the middle of the small field off the dirt pathway and waited for Momo to catch up with him, his body was tense, his mind not focused enough on the task at hand, still fighting back the arousal the woman made him feel, every time he looked at her, all he wanted to do was kiss her—this is getting out of hand, even for me, maybe I should talk with Captain Zaraki…

Ikkaku let out a grunt almost missing the woman's attack completely as Momo hurled herself forward with her blade, letting out an adorable grunt as Ikkaku just barely managed to block her. Ikkaku let out a deep laugh, breaking the tension in his body as he met the woman's gaze.

"That's it, shorty, come at me with everything you've got!" Ikkaku smiled.

Momo reached her arm back, taking advantage of the height difference between them, Momo lowered her blade, catching Ikkaku a little off guard as she swung her arm in an upwards motion jarring his arm harder then he thought she'd be able too—fuck, what's she tryin' to do, fight me, or turn me on even more!?

Ikkaku pivoted his body pushing back against her, forcing her blade down to the ground, intending to pin her, but Momo was fast to deflect, raising her right leg she kicked out against him hard right in the gut, making him step back a little, not used to seeing the woman come at him with such hostility.

"Did I piss you off somehow, Shorty?" Ikkaku laughed as he watched the sparks fly across the air as the edges of their blades met, making Ikkaku's smile widen.

Ikkaku met her gaze, seeing her determination, her resolve, not knowing what it was that had changed, but the woman was filled with spit and fire all of a sudden—and she's fucking beautiful!


	13. Chapter 13

"Ugh!" Momo grunted as she pulled back on her sword, griping the hilt tightly, Momo jerked the blade back. Seeing the sparks flying across the sunlit sky filled her with a sense of excitement she'd never felt before—is it because it's with Ikkaku?

Ikkaku stepped back, changing his stance, spreading both of his legs wide; he braced himself for her next move, keeping his dark eyes focused as a wide grin spread across his lips. Momo lunged forward, wanting to prove a point to the man, she broke a rule and tried to use flash step to come around from behind.

Ikkaku let out a curse, turning his body, seeming to be able to read her next move somehow. Momo let out a shocked intake of breath as Ikkaku countered her attack by raising his sword arm above his head, blocking her before he spun on his heel and pushed her backwards with a shove to the midsection.

Momo flash stepped once more to prevent her from falling backwards on her ass, appearing next to his right side this time. Ikkaku let out another curse his brow furrowing, but he hadn't called her out on using her flash step; making Momo wonder why. Momo felt her arms jar as Ikkaku once again countered her, leaving Momo confused—how is he able to read my moves?

Momo pulled back again, keeping her stance light, easing gracefully on the tips of her toes, the two circled one another, their eyes darting, seeking out the others next target. Ikkaku let out a deep laugh from the center of his chest, the sound catching Momo off guard, sending a sensation unlike anything she had ever felt hurling down her spine—am I actually making this fun for him?

"Looks like you're havin' a little fun, Shorty..." Ikkaku growled lowly, the side of his lips lifting, showing off his white teeth.

Momo felt her breath begin to quicken as she watched his dark gaze study her with what looked like anticipation and she found herself smiling back at him before she braced herself for another attempt at attack. Swinging her blade full force, Momo let out another deep grunt as she flash stepped once more.

Ikkaku turned his body, expecting her to attack him from behind again, but Momo had finally managed to throw him off his game. Ikkaku cursed, using his own flash step in order to dodge what would have been a clean cut through his right shoulder.

"Looks like you've been holdin' out on me..." Ikkaku continued to laugh as he turned his body to face her, his chest heaving with each excited breath, making Momo's body react in return; strangely enough, Momo didn't feel like this was just about sword practice anymore—I feel almost exhilarated...is this what it's like to be a member of squad 11? Is this how they manage to be so fearless?

"What's going on here!?"

Momo lifted her head, her brown eyes widening as she recognized the voice that had just called out to them from the pathway. Ikkaku turned his head, his brow furrowing as the smile faded from his lips. His gaze darting back to Momo as she spoke.

"Toshiro!? What brings you all the way out here?" Momo asked as the squad 10 captain made his way closer to the pair.

"I had some free time; I figured I would come and see if you've been making any progress..." Toshiro Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh I see." Momo answered as she fought to catch her breath; her body now trembling from the rush of endorphins that hummed throughout her small frame.

"I didn't expect you to be placed with Zaraki's Lieutenant." Toshiro announced, his lips thinning into a frown.

Momo opened her mouth, about to speak on her own behalf, but Ikkaku beat her to the punch.

"Guess that means you've underestimated her skills." Ikkaku countered; not afraid to tell it like he saw it whether Toshiro was a captain or not, it was irrelevant to him now.

"Is that so? Just look at her, it's obvious you are far too advanced for her to be training with you; she's shaking!" Toshiro retorted.

"Last time I checked, we're both the same rank, Captain Hitsugaya." Ikkaku countered; his voice like a condescending growl.

"I...I'm fine, Toshiro, really, you shouldn't worry so much about me!" Momo spoke up to her childhood friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Momo, It's 'Captain Hitsugaya.' Toshiro snapped at her, his concern for her making him agitated.

Momo let out a puff of air, as she allowed her brown eyes to roll, something she had never allowed herself to do in the past. Toshiro tilted his head, studying her a bit too closely.

"Something's changed about you, I can't place it, but, I think you've been living with squad 11 for far too long!" Toshiro stated.

"Those are my orders, Toshiro." Momo countered as a fresh blush spread across her cheeks—I've heard that some women start to hold themselves more confidently after they take a lover, is that what's happening to me!? Can...Can Toshiro see that?

"You're all flushed and shaking, come with me, Momo. You need some rest." Toshiro insisted.

Momo's lips parted as she shook her head at him.

"I said I was fine!" Momo snapped, taking both Toshiro and Ikkaku by surprise by the looks of them.

Momo turned away from both men, securing her Zanpakuto back into its sheath before she decided to walk away from both me before she said something she couldn't take back; her mood now shifting to a place she had never felt before—Toshiro is just concerned for me, but, still, how much will it take for him to understand that I'm not weak!?

Toshiro turned his gaze away from Momo. The sight of his childhood friend stomping away from him appearing to be agitated had done nothing more than set off alarm bells in his mind—Something's going on here...something really has changed in her...

"What is going on, Madarame!?" Toshiro demanded, his brow furrowing over his accusing aqua gaze.

"Tch, Ain't none of your business..." Ikkaku growled as he went to step forward, intending to go after Momo and try and help his woman calm down.

Toshiro reached his arm up, preventing the squad 11 lieutenant from moving forward, setting Ikkaku's teeth on edge.

"When it comes to Momo, everything is my business!" Toshiro countered.

Ikkaku tilted his head, cracking the bones in his neck as he reminded himself it wouldn't be wise to pick a fight with a superior.

"Not this time..." Ikkaku retorted, pushing past Toshiro's block, leaving the confused squad 10 captain alone with his thoughts in the middle of the field.

* * *

"Are you alright, Lieutenant Akon?" Nanao asked as she lifted her hand to her chest, her deep violet eyes going a bit wide as she witnessed the squad 12 lieutenant hunching down with his hands on his knees, once again heaving for a decent breath.

It looked as if Captain Zaraki had the rest of the squad had just made it back from their run, indicating that Nanao and Yumichika had taken too long to ready themselves for the day; making Nanao feel as if she were breaking the rules somehow.

"I'll...be...fine..." Akon gasped back at her as he forced his body straight, standing to his full height.

Nanao frowned; seeing the man's chest heave due to his exertion, the sweat pooling across his furrowed brow, but most importantly; she noticed the look within the man's dark gaze—he's determined to stick this out!

"Let's go, Captain Zaraki will be stating drills inside at any moment." Yumichika stated, bringing Nanao's attention back to her earlier thoughts as she allowed Yumichika to usher her towards the squad 11 practice room.

" Yumichika..." Nanao stated as she paused on the pathway.

Yumichika stilled, turning his head to meet the woman's gaze.

"What is it?" Yumichika asked.

"We need to stop this! I...I'm not learning anything!" Nanao whispered harshly.

Yumichika let out a soft laugh as his lips lifted into another of his sly grins.

"I guess that would be a matter of opinion..." Yumichika replied smugly, his eyes peeking over at her from under his lashes.

Nanao felt her face heat from the blush that assaulted her cheeks—he would joke about this!

"This is nothing to laugh about! If...if you're not going to train me seriously, I will have no other option but to request to be placed with another partner!" Nanao threatened.

Yumichika tilted his head, his violet gaze narrowing as he took in the woman's statement. Yumichika knew Nanao enough to know that she would be feeling guilty about allowing herself to live a little while the others pushed themselves almost to their breaking points.

"In that case, we'll skip training with the squad today. Follow me." Yumichika demanded, causing Nanao's lips to part as he walked away from her.

Nanao sighed as she hurried over to his side, following him down the dirt pathway, her mind racing with so many questions.

"Where are we going then if we are not going to train with the squad?" Nanao asked.

"Somewhere a bit more private, I hope you're ready, I don't plan on taking it very easy on you." Yumichika stated.

Nanao turned her head, seeing the look of determination on the man's face. It seemed Yumichika had taken her threat of finding another partner a lot more personally than she had realized, making Nanao wonder just how complicated their relationship had just become.

* * *

"Captain Zaraki, I need a word with you!"

Kenpachi Zaraki turned his head seeking out who had just spoken to him. Kenpachi let out a sound of exasperation as he lowered his gaze, seeing the captain of squad 10 standing in his doorway.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see we're in the middle of trainin' here?" Kenpachi growled down at him from his position in front of the room.

Toshiro sighed heavily before removing his sandals at the door and stepping inside the squad 11 practice room, his aqua eyes scanning the members of the squad as they ran drills with one another, each man swinging against the other in a savage manner—this is no place for someone like Momo!

"It's about Lieutenant Hinamori..." Toshiro started.

"Tch, Kinda figured that much, what about her?" Kenpachi replied, not bothering to even look down.

Toshiro turned his head, taking in the squad 11 captain's stance, the way he stood there with the permanent scowl imbedded along his prominent brow, his arms were tucked inside his captain's haori, giving the impression the man was bored out of his skull.

"I just had a brief visit with Momo. I have to say, I was surprised when I saw the partner you has chosen for her." Toshiro continued.

Kenpachi didn't budge, didn't turn his head, or even part his lips to speak. Toshiro let out disgruntled sound from his chest—surely he doesn't plan to just stand here and ignore me!?

"Captain Zaraki. Are you even taking the health and wellbeing of these other squad members into account?" Toshiro pressed.

Kenpachi let out a low growl allowing his gaze to shift; his menacing pale green eye glaring down at what seemed to be another unwelcome interruption, only reminding Kenpachi of why he's never wanted to agree to the training program in the first place.

"I take everything into account; I placed who I placed together for my own damn reasons." Kenpachi answered.

"Something is going on with Momo. She has never once acted hostile towards me in all the years we have known each other." Toshiro sighed; allowing his head to shift away from Kenpachi's intense glare.

"Maybe the woman's had enough of your shit…" Kenpachi stated.

Toshiro's brow furrowed creating a glare of his own as he craned his neck to look back up at Kenpachi.

"I don't have a clue about what you are implying?" Toshiro countered.

"Tch. Do I have to spell it out for ya? You all go around like your walkin' on egg shells whenever the woman's around. Maybe she ain't as weak as you all want to make her out to be." Kenpachi retorted.

"Are you saying you think Momo will be able to match Ikkaku's strength?" Toshiro asked.

"Don't see why not; last time I checked, they're both Lieutenants or are you saying the woman shouldn't have that title?" Kenpachi growled.

Toshiro balked as he shook his head, his aqua eyes going a bit wide at the accusation in Kenpachi's voice.

"You know I would never say something like that!" Toshiro rushed to defend himself.

"Then what's the problem? Just because she doesn't want you in her face doesn't mean anything is wrong with her; let her be. It's time for Hinamori to make her own way for a change." Kenpachi stated.

"And what if Momo gets injured again?" Toshiro pressed.

"Ain't that the reason we have Squad 4?" Kenpachi smirked knowing his comeback would do nothing more than make the little twerp aggravated.

"I can see I'm not going to be able to get through to you; I'll have to take this up with someone who will listen." Toshiro threatened before turning on his heel, the sound of the squad 11 captain's mocking laughter followed him all the way to the exit.

* * *

"Momo!" Ikkaku called out to the woman as he caught up with her on the pathway; he didn't think she'd realized the direction she had headed. The pathway she had taken was the one that would lead her back to her own barracks.

Momo stilled, turning to face the man, her frustration still evident on her features.

"You okay, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked as he reached out for her, gripping her by her shoulders.

Momo sighed as her shoulders slumped under the weight of Ikkaku's hands, the warmth from his body seeming to seep into her, making it easier for her to relax a little.

"I'm okay…I…I just got a bit upset…" Momo admitted.

Ikkaku let out a half-laugh.

"I could see that, what's that about?" Ikkaku replied.

"I don't know? It…It gets really frustrating sometimes; everyone treating me like I'm so fragile, like I'm going to break at any moment." Momo admitted.

"You don't think that's how I feel, do ya?" Ikkaku asked.

Momo tipped her head back, meeting his dark gaze. Ikkaku let out a sigh as he saw the woman frown up at him, her pretty brown eyes filled with such confusion giving him his answer.

"I don't think about you like that, Momo. Maybe I did in the beginning; but not now." Ikkaku admitted.

"You don't?" Momo whispered, trying to fight back her emotions.

"Not after what you just showed me, hell, you almost had me in a corner, Woman." Ikkaku laughed.

Momo dropped her head, shaking it as she allowed herself to smile softly.

"I don't know what came over me…" Momo replied.

Ikkaku snorted as he pulled her in closer to him, lifting his right hand to the back of her neck. Momo allowed her lips to part as her eyes slipped closed. The man's strong rough hand felt good against her heated skin.

"It looked like you might've been tryin' to prove something to me." Ikkaku stated.

Momo leaned her body into him, pressing the side of her face into the middle of his chest, taking in the man's scent. Momo smiled before she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his hips.

"I just wanted you to see that I am learning..." Momo admitted.

Ikkaku laughed lowly; the sound making Momo let out a little sigh of contentment—everything about him is becoming such a comfort to me!

"Looked like you were havin' fun showing me." Ikkaku teased.

Momo tightened her arms around him before she replied.

"I was...I can't explain it..." Momo admitted.

"Not something you can really give a name, is it?" Ikkaku smiled.

Ikkaku felt her shake her head against his chest, filling Ikkaku with a whole different kind of urge.

"Momo…" Ikkaku called out to her softly.

"Yes?" Momo answered.

"You're mine now, you know that, right?" Ikkaku asked.

Ikkaku heard the woman let out what sounded like a whimper as he felt her tighten her arms around him even more. Momo buried her face into his chest, all of her emotions coming at her at once—is this what it's like to fall in love with someone?

"I'm glad!" Momo replied as she tipped her head back, allowing Ikkaku to see the blush that spread across her cheeks, the rush of heat that had spread across her body when hearing his claim.

Ikkaku met her gaze as he lowered his arms down around the woman's waist and lifted her off her feet. Momo smiled fully as Ikkaku pulled her into him tightly, hugging her, and with no hesitation at all, Ikkaku claimed her lips with his own. Momo moaned, her arms tightly wrapping around the back of his neck—I guess my plan worked after all…

* * *

Nanao appeared on the dirt pathway, recognizing the area she had followed Yumichika into. It was a stretch of land covered with thick stems of bamboo, so much bamboo that you could barely make out the pathway in some areas, it was almost like walking into and enchanted forest. The hollow green limbs protruded all around them making Nanao wonder why Yumichika had chosen this spot for their training.

Nanao took in a well needed deep breath, trying to get control over her emotions as she watched Yumichika walk over to the side of the pathway and pull one of the smaller limbs from the ground effortlessly.

Yumichika flash stepped next to her, handing her the harvested stick of bamboo. Nanao reached her hand out for it, taking it into her palm. It was lighter than she had expected; making her wonder what Yumichika had up his sleeve.

"Its weight is misleading isn't it?" Yumichika started.

Nanao allowed her head to nod as she met his gaze, her confusion seeming to be present on her features as she gripped the bright green staff in her hand.

"Its strength is the same, misleading…" Yumichika continued before stepping away from her and uprooting another limb that looked to be around the same size as hers in both height and girth.

"Wooden swords are easy to use; they are shorter and much heavier in the hand. While bamboo is almost weightless, it's even stronger than the wood used for the mock weapons." Yumichika informed her.

"So this is why you brought me here? You want to spar using the bamboo?" Nanao asked.

"That's right. I'm also going to raise the stakes a little…" Yumichika answered.

"What do you mean?" Nanao replied.

"I'm going to use flash step this time." Yumichika stated, positioning himself in front of her.

Nanao turned her head as she gripped the large piece of bamboo in her hand, it was almost as tall as she was and was around the same thickness of the wooden swords back at the squad 11 barracks. There was no carved out hilt or guard to prevent accidental hits to the fingers—I'll have to watch the placement of my hands, I suppose.

Nanao lifted her head, about speak but was caught off guard by Yumichika's absence. He was no longer standing in front of her like he had been a minute before. Feeling a sense of unease, Nanao turned around in a full circle, searching the small clearing of dirt pathway; all around her was nothing but the thick protruding limbs of bamboo.

"Yumichika!?" Nanao called out to him, but he didn't answer.

Nanao felt her stomach knot up as she circled the area once again, her mind beginning to race.

"This isn't funny, Yumichika!" Nanao yelled.

"I'm about to teach you a lesson Nanao, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" Yumichika countered.

"Wait! You're not thinking of attacking me like this, are you!?" Nanao rushed, trying to figure out where he was hiding.

"I would try and keep your focus if I were you; being hit by one of these tends to sting…" Yumichika warned.

Nanao lifted her left hand, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she scanned the area, an almost paranoid sense of restlessness washing over her as she waited, trying to pin-point the direction of his attack—Surely he won't strike out at me too hard?

Nanao let out a sharp gasp as she felt a sharp burning sensation radiate up her right arm, turning her head to the right she barley caught sight of her lover as he flash stepped out of her range. Nanao lifted her left hand, rubbing against her bicep—the sting's not the problem, it's the anticipation, I have no idea where he's going to strike at next!

"Ugh!" Nanao let out a grunt as another sting of heat assaulted her, this time right across the right cheek of her ass.

"Fine, if this is how you want to play, Yumichika Ayasegawa, you better be prepared!" Nanao threatened as she squared her shoulders—I think I know him well enough to predict his next move!

Nanao turned her head, searching the area around her for any sign of Yumichika. As she scanned the bamboo forest around her what was once a sense of restlessness began to change into something else, something that felt an awful lot like…excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

Shunsui Kyoraku raised his brow at the elderly man standing in his doorway. Genshiro Okikiba waited patiently for the head captain to respond to his announcement that the squad 10 captain was requesting an audience. Shunsui leaned forward in his chair, a soft sigh escaping his chest as he reached out for his signature straw hat and placed it atop his head.

"I wonder what this is going to be about; it's not like Captain Hitsugaya to request for me." Shunsui spoke aloud to his co-lieutenant.

"I was not given any information as to why the captain is requesting to see you, Sir." Genshiro replied; knowing very well that it wouldn't be necessary, yet, felt compelled to respond to the head captain's spoken inquiry.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Shunsui smiled softy as he turned out the narrow hallway that would lead him to the great hall.

Genshiro followed closely behind Shunsui in silent support of the man. Now that Nanao Ise had been placed within the training program, the older man had taken a more hands on approach with all of the duties of Shunsui's lieutenant.

Shunsui smiled as he stepped inside the great hall, seeing the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 standing in the middle of the empty room.

"Head Captain, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Toshiro Hitsugaya stated as he stepped forward.

Shunsui stepped into the middle of the large room and faced the younger captain as he allowed himself to smile.

"It's no problem; what can I do for you, Captain Hitsugaya?" Shunsui replied.

"It's about Zaraki and this training program of his…" Toshiro answered.

Shunsui's brow rose for the second time in minutes—now what would Captain Hitsugaya have to complain about when it came to Captain Zaraki?

"Alright then, what seems to be the problem?" Shunsui continued, deciding to give the younger man the benefit of the doubt.

"Captain Zaraki refuses to see reason. Did you know that he has placed Momo with his lieutenant?" Toshiro asked.

Shunsui pursed his lips a little as she shrugged his shoulders his grey eye narrowing down at the squad 10 captain.

"I'm guessing you're not too happy with Zaraki's decision to place Momo with someone as strong as Ikkaku?" Shunsui added.

Toshiro let out a sigh before he spoke, his aqua eyes seeming to fill with what looked like a sense of defeat.

"I take it you have been made aware." Toshiro replied.

Shunsui nodded as a soft smile spread across his lips.

"You think I wouldn't know what Captain Zaraki was planning? I've already had a meeting with him, just the other day in fact. It seems to be going well for everyone involved so far." Shunsui tried to reassure him.

Toshiro let out a sound of frustration, shaking his head as he met Shunsui's gaze.

"There is something going on with Momo!" Toshiro insisted.

Shunsui turned his head, lifting his right hand to his chin, he scratched at the dark stubble covering his jawline before he replied.

"I understand that you have history with Lieutenant Hinamori; but, I'm also sure that if that were the case, she herself wouldn't hesitate to come to me." Shunsui retorted.

"You don't understand! I came upon her sparring with Ikkaku; the way he was training her seemed too much for her. When I announced myself she almost looked flustered and her body kept trembling." Toshiro explained.

Shunsui dropped his hand from the side of his face, meeting the squad 10 captain's gaze a bit more seriously after his explanation.

"What did Captain Zaraki have to say about this? Did you think of asking him?" Shunsui asked.

Toshiro allowed his aqua eyes to roll at the memory of the pigheaded squad 11 captain; the man was more than stubborn!

"I was told to leave her be and let her make her own choices…" Toshiro sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping with apparent worry.

"Captain Hitsugaya, the whole point of this training is to push these other lieutenants out of their comfort zones a little. I already knew Captain Zaraki wasn't going to give them any kind of special treatment; that would defeat the purpose of the training I issued them to have." Shunsui explained.

"Perhaps if you took the time to speak with Momo on your own, you might see my concerns for yourself?" Toshiro suggested.

Shunsui let out a weary sigh as he met Toshiro's gaze, knowing full well he wouldn't get the younger man to let this go until he at least agreed to speak with his childhood friend.

"I guess I can make the time to go and watch a training session, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Nanao." Shunsui smiled.

"It would be appreciated." Toshiro replied with a curt nod before turning to leave.

Shunsui let out a soft sigh as he watched the squad 10 captain make his way back to the large double doors—well, something sure got him riled up, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on everyone. Shunsui turned around facing the older man once more.

"What do you day, Genshiro, should we go and pay Nanao a visit?" Shunsui smiled.

* * *

The mid-morning sun peeked through the canopy of thick bamboo, casting the enclosed pathway in an almost majestic sheen of light as Nanao Ise prepared herself for her lover's next move. Yumichika had caught her off guard with his new lesson plan.

Nanao kept her gaze as focused as possible, slowly she turned her head seeking out any slight movement. Out of the corner of her left eye she caught a glimpse of what looked like something dark. Nanao turned her body raising the staff in both hands; she swung out full force intending to hit the dark haze.

Nanao let out a rough grumble of frustration from the middle of her chest when all she heard was the sharp whistling sound the bamboo staff made when swung so quickly in the air. Gritting her teeth, Nanao began to feel determined—I won't let him get the better of me this time!

"Such a pity, you were so close to actually hitting me that time." Yumichika taunted her from his hiding place.

Nanao turned her head to the right, hearing his voice coming from an area shielded by thick limbs of bamboo.

"I don't see what the point of this lesson is supposed to be?" Nanao countered.

"Hand eye coordination is one of the most important skills needed when fighting one on one. If you are able to pinpoint my location then you shouldn't have any trouble estimating an opponent's oncoming attack." Yumichika explained.

Nanao let out a sigh—I guess I can't argue with his logic this time…

"Would it be too much to ask you to ease up a little? I think you've left welts!" Nanao stated as she reached her left hand back and rubbed the top of her right cheek.

"My sincerest apologies, my darling, you know as well as I do I would rather be covering you with kisses." Yumichika replied.

Nanao allowed her eyes to roll as she heard the man's retort; knowing just by the sound of his voice he would be wearing another of his sly smirks—Oh what I wouldn't give to knock that smile off his face just once!

Nanao turned her whole body, facing the east. Thinking that he may decide to attack from the direction she had last heard him speak from. Keeping her eyes peeled she watched for any slight movement within the bamboo that couldn't be mistaken for the wind or some other natural cause.

Yumichika smiled as he watched Nanao circle the pathway once more, keeping himself hidden from her sight was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than he had originally anticipated, each time he brushed against a limb of bamboo she would turn her eyes to it just as he flash stepped to another location—it pleases me to see she is capable of being so aware of her surroundings.

Yumichika's smile broadened as he braced himself for another attack, flash stepping to the woman's right side he lifted his right arm, intending to give the left cheek of her rounded backside another little tap. Yumichika's violet eyes widened with disbelief as Nanao managed to turn just in time to counter him.

The loud sound of bamboo staffs colliding against one another sounded across the air as Nanao's deep violet eyes widened in return. Nanao felt her arm jar telling her she had actually managed to intercept Yumichika mid-attack. A rush of newfound excitement filled her as she allowed her lips to lift in a smile unlike any Yumichika had ever seen, her face always normally looking so stoic. The smile reached out to him on an almost indescribable level.

Nanao raised her gaze, meeting Yumichika's head on; deep violet meeting light once more. Nanao's lips parted as the rush of her success washed over her, taking over the woman's body with every ragged breath she managed to inhale.

Yumichika smiled fully pulling back from her, intending to reach out for his lover but paused as Nanao backed away from him; another brilliant smile etched on her face. Nanao didn't speak, didn't even take her gaze away from his as she reached back and with as much force as she could muster the woman swung at him.

Yumichika side-stepped his body once again looking almost ridiculously graceful while managing to block the oncoming attack. Nanao couldn't keep back the urge to laugh as she felt the vibrations jolt up her forearms giving her a whole new outlook when it came to training with Yumichika—training with a man who wishes for you to share his bed seems to be more than stimulating!

The pair kept going; stuck within the moment between them, trading harsh blows against one another; like some kind of bizarre yet beautiful dance, the two managed to synchronize with one another, blocking the others next move.

Yumichika let out a light hearted laugh, incapable of holding back his reaction. Nanao met his laugh with another of her own as she lowered her right arm indicating she was ready for Yumichika to come closer to her.

Without another thought, Yumichika stepped forward reaching out with his left hand he gripped the back of the woman's neck and tilted her head back. Nanao's chest heaved from both exertion and elation, she had never experienced training like this and for the first time in her life she felt the rush of confidence overtake her.

"I think I've been waiting for a man like you…" Nanao whispered.

Yumichika smirked slyly as he leaned his upper body into her, his lips hovering above hers like he had so many times already.

"A man like me?" Yumichika countered playfully.

"A man that's strong; a man that smiles, even when facing the possibility of death." Nanao answered.

Yumichika chuckled softly as he met her gaze.

"My darling, you just described every man in squad 11." Yumichika countered.

Nanao shook her head at him as she raised her left hand, gripping a hold of the front of his Shihakusho. Yumichika paused, allowing the woman's rough handling of him; not even minding the fact she was wrinkling up his clothes.

"You may be a part of squad 11 but you're different, Yumichika, all of you are, each and every member of your division holds something unique." Nanao countered.

Yumichika tilted his head back searching the woman's features as he took in her response, knowing well enough that the two of them had just somehow managed to reach some form of milestone together.

Yumichika tossed the bamboo staff from his right hand before lifting it to the side of her face; gently, he tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Yumichika heard another thud as Nanao allowed her staff to fall to the ground as well.

"The real question is, now that you've found me, what are you going to do with me?" Yumichika teased.

"Whatever the hell I want…" Nanao countered as she pulled Yumichika closer by his Shihakusho with both hands before taking his lips on her own.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki stood on the front porch of the squad 11 barracks, his eye narrowing as his lieutenant and the woman he had put in his care came walking up the dirt pathway. Ikkaku paused mid-step, meeting Kenpachi's gaze.

Momo Hinamori turned her head, seeing the giant man glaring down at the two of them—oh no! Toshiro, you didn't!

"Get inside!" Kenpachi demanded with a tilt of his head before he turned on his heel and entered the empty practice room.

Ikkaku lowered his head and sighed heavily knowing by his captain's actions that Hitsugaya must have stopped by to talk with him—this is the last thing we needed to happen!

Ikkaku hurried forward, Momo right on his tail. The two of them climbed up the stairs, pausing briefly to remove their sandals before stepping into the room.

"Close the door!" Kenpachi's rough voice ordered.

Momo felt her face pale before she complied with Captain Zaraki's order and with a shaking nervous hand she pushed the heavy door closed, giving the three of them privacy. Ikkaku walked forward standing in front of his captain fully prepared to take accountability for his actions.

"You two wanna tell me why I have Hitsugaya up my ass all of a sudden?" Kenpachi growled.

"I…I'm sorry, Captain Zaraki. It's my fault." Momo spoke up as she scurried over to Ikkaku's side, her head tilted up, meeting the squad 11 captain's gaze.

"Is there something goin' on I need to know about?" Kenpachi asked, his gaze zeroing in on the woman.

Momo felt her cheeks heat up on her, yet again her inability to control her embarrassment giving her away at such an inconvenient moment.

"Tch. I put you two together to train, not to fuck!" Kenpachi sneered.

Momo let out a soft grunt as she averted her gaze; hearing the massive man speak in such a bold way only making the blush on her cheeks intensify.

"Captain—" Ikkaku started.

Kenpachi raised his right hand in front of him, cutting Ikkaku off before he could try and explain, making Ikkaku take a couple steps back.

"Have you been training her at all?" Kenpachi demanded as he stepped forward, his accusation filled with his apparent agitation.

Ikkaku's brow lifted and furrowed into a deep scowl.

"Yes, Captain!" Ikkaku answered.

Kenpachi turned his gaze back to the woman as she raised her head once again meeting Zaraki's intense gaze. In the blink of an eye, Kenpachi turned and reached his right hand down grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto and pulled it free from his hip.

Momo let out a gasp as she reached for her own Zanpakuto faster than she could ever remember being able to. Kenpachi didn't even give the woman enough time to let out another shocked gasp before he stepped forward and swung his blade in a downward motion at the woman; careful not to go at her with full force.

"Captain Zaraki!" Ikkaku yelled in protest as he reached for his own Zanpakuto on reflex, but forced himself to pause knowing well enough his captain wouldn't go for a fatal blow.

Momo let out a panicked sound from the back of her throat as she managed to lift her Zanpakuto in front of her with both hands in time to block the squad 11 captain's abrupt attack.

Momo grunted deeply and sucked in a harsh breath as she fell to her knees on the hardwood floor, the momentum from the squad 11 captain's blow forcing her downward. Momo sucked in another deep breath as her eyes grew wide with apparent fear. Momo shook violently as she felt the vibrations of the captain's strike reach down into the joints of each finger, her wrists, all the way down to her elbows.

"Nice reflexes!" Kenpachi grinned down at her before stepping back.

Momo allowed her arms to fall, the loud clanging of her Zanpakuto being dropped to the floor echoing throughout the room as she sunk forward and heaved for another breath.

"Captain!" Ikkaku called out again, his frustration about the situation apparent on his features.

"What!?" Kenpachi spat as he turned his gaze back to his lieutenant.

"Take it out on me, Captain." Ikkaku demanded as he stepped forward.

"Tch. Get a grip, I was just seein' for myself, that's all." Kenpachi countered.

Ikkaku stilled when hearing his captain's explanation.

"I could give a shit less what the two of you do on your own time, just as long as the woman's learnin' somethin'." Kenpachi continued before lifting his Zanpakuto and placing it back in its sheath.

Ikkaku rushed forward, going down to his knees he reached out for Momo and hauled her up off the floor. Momo met Ikkaku's dark gaze and reached out for him allowing him to comfort her in the moment.

Kenpachi snorted before deciding he had seen enough, turning on his heel, the squad 11 captain left the couple there on the floor of the practice room. Kenpachi reached out with his left hand and pushed the heavy door back open before he stepped back out onto the wooden porch then paused abruptly.

In the distance Kenpachi caught sight of another pair walking up the pathway back towards the barracks. Kenpachi's gaze lowered between the two, noticing their joined hands.

"You gotta be shittin' me…" Kenpachi growled as he turned his head away from the sight, wondering to himself how in the hell a man like him had managed to end up playing matchmaker.


	15. Chapter 15

"You alright, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked the woman as he balanced himself on his knees in front of her.

Momo nodded her head slightly against his chest, her slim arms locked around his neck tightly. Ikkaku could feel the woman trembling against him even thought his captain had already left the room.

"Captain Zaraki wouldn't try and hurt you for real, Momo. He was holding back..." Ikkaku whispered to her as he lifted his right hand and cradled the back of her head.

Momo let out low whimper as she tried to regain her bearings; seeing Captain Zaraki hovering above her, the almost menacing smile he'd given had done nothing more than scare the daylights out of her. Even though she knew Ikkaku's statement was true, it didn't take away the shock of finding herself being tested by Zaraki.

"How were you able to survive against him all those years ago?" Momo whispered as she raised her head and laid her cheek against his shoulder. Ikkaku ran his left hand down the woman's back before he let out a chuckle.

"I was lucky!" Ikkaku replied.

"Now do you understand why I was holding back? I didn't want something like this to happen. I'm surprised he's even letting us continue to train together." Ikkaku continued.

"Yes, I understand! I'm sorry I put you in this position!" Momo whispered as she allowed her head to lower against his chest, berating herself silently for being so selfish!

"Tch. Don't say it like that, Momo! It ain't like I did somethin' I didn't want to do." Ikkaku countered, his brow furrowing with agitation.

Momo kept silent even though deep down a part of her wanted to argue with him, to tell him that she should have known better than to get involved with the man who was training her-we should have waited until after the program ended!

"Come on, Shorty, let's go get some food in ya, it'll help with the shakes." Ikkaku stated before pulling back from the woman.

Momo raised her head and met his dark gaze, her expression only confusing him further.

"Hey, you ain't having second thoughts are ya?" Ikkaku asked outright; not wanting anything to be left to chance, now that his captain knew what was going on between them, he didn't see any reason to keep holding back-as long as she keeps learning from me there's no reason why we can't be with each other later.

Momo shook her head as she lowered her gaze and reached out for her Zanpakuto.

"No...I would never have second thoughts about what's happened between us. I like being with you, Ikkaku. I was just thinking that it was selfish of me to sleep with you right now. I should have waited until after the six weeks..." Momo admitted.

Ikkaku shook his head, his lips lifting into a smirk as he watched the woman tuck her Zanpakuto back into its sheath. Ikkaku didn't know how Momo had managed to move as quickly as she had, but he found himself feeling proud of her. Ikkaku had seen men twice her size being knocked back by a lesser blow from his captain-the woman's got so much potential locked inside her just waiting to come to the surface.

" Whether we waited or not doesn't matter, honestly I think it's better this way. We got it out of our system now, we know how we feel and we trust each other. Trusting each other will make it that much easier to train together." Ikkaku replied with a smile.

Momo let out a soft laugh before meeting the mans dark gaze again, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks giving away her current thought process. Ikkaku leaned his frame forward, wrapping both of his arms around Momo's waist, he hauled her up off of her feet into his arms. Momo let out a soft gasp of surprise and then found herself smiling like an idiot when she felt Ikkaku brush his lips against her left cheek as if he were trying to kiss her blush away.

Momo turned her head slightly and aligned her mouth with his, wondering if maybe now Ikkaku wouldn't be so hesitant at being with her again. Ikkaku let out a soft chuckle before he pressed his firm lips over hers, sending a whole different kind of heat coursing through Momo's veins; a heat only he had been able to make her feel. Momo pressed her lips against his harder wanting the man to understand that no matter what happened between them or who found out about their relationship, she would never have any regrets!

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki cursed under his breath as he spotted another headache coming his way from down another pathway, a headache wearing a yellow straw hat and a pink kimono.

"Tch, Figures that little shit would go and do somethin' stupid like this..." Kenpachi growled before stepping down the steep stairs and heading in Shunsui's direction-so much for my nap, looks like I'm going to be dealing with nothin' but bullshit all afternoon!

"Hey there, Captain Zaraki!" Shunsui called out with a smile.

Kenpachi glared back at the man, not understanding why he'd be hiding behind friendly pretenses if he'd come to bust his balls about Hinamori and her "safety." The woman had just proven that his assumptions about her had been right; she has real potential, enough to even make a decent rank on his own squad if her Zanpakuto wasn't kido based.

"What's the occasion?" Kenpachi growled as he lifted both of his arms up, crossing his forearms across his wide chest.

"Well, I though I'd take some time to stop by, maybe even stand in and watch a little practice." Shunsui smiled.

Kenpachi met the man's grey gaze and even though the head captain was trying to do his best to sound nonchalant about it, he wasn't fooling Kenpachi.

"I know damn well why you've shown up and it ain't about watching no practice." Kenpachi countered, cutting through the bullshit.

Shunsui let out a soft sigh as he met Kenpachi's gaze.

"You caught me. I'm here to look in on Lieutenant Hinamori, figured I'd see how Nanao was doing as well." Shunsui admitted.

"Be my guest, just remember whose idea this stupid training program was..." Kenpachi countered before turning on his heel.

"Uh, Captain Zaraki? Any Idea on where I'd be able to find them?" Shunsui called out to the squad 11 captain's back.

Kenpachi lifted his right hand and pointed, making Shunsui turn his head to the left and caught sight of his niece coming up the pathway with Zaraki's 3rd seat. Just as he was about to start walking to meet with her he noticed the doors to the squad 11 practice room open and his smile faded when he caught sight of the squad 5 lieutenant- Ah, hell!

Shunsui shook his head to himself as he took in the woman's appearance; her face was flushed three shades red, her hair was a tousled mess and even he could see she was shaking on her feet-what the hell have these men been making the woman do!?

"Lieutenant Hinamori! I'd like a word with you if you don't mind!" Shunsui called out sternly; altering both couples of his arrival.

"Head Captain!? What are you doing here?" Nanao rushed as she witnessed her uncle standing on the pathway. It wasn't until Shunsui's gaze lowered and narrowed that she remembered she was holding Yumichika's hand.

Shunsui's lips parted and his grey eye widened for a split second, breaking his normal calm facade-now just what in the hell is going on here!?

Momo Hinamori scurried over to him, her big brown eyes looking up at him as if pleading for mercy.

"I am so sorry, head captain! It's all my fault, I got upset with Toshiro for trying to interfere with my training!" Momo admitted, trying to explain the situation.

"It looks like you've been training hard enough..." Shunsui scowled as he averted his one good eye over at the squad 11 lieutenant-Maybe I was wrong about this, squad 11 is known for pushing the limits...

Momo baked at the man's comment, shaking her head furiously as she looked up at him.

"No, I promise, Ikkaku has been nothing but easy on me!" Momo defended.

"Then why do you look so shaken up? Captain Hitsugaya came to me and mentioned that he thought you were being pushed too hard for your skill level." Shunsui countered as he watched his niece walk over to stand next Momo.

"I can assure you, Head Captain, neither one of us has been mistreated in any way! You know I would never hesitate to report something if that were the case!" Nanao stated, backing up Momo.

"What's with the hands, Nanao?" Shunsui spoke lowly, his grey eye staring down at her intently.

Nanao stammered as she averted her gaze from her uncle.

"I...I have no idea what you mean..." Nanao lied pathetically.

Momo turned her gaze to the other woman then, her brow eyes growing wide as she put two and two together-Oh my! It looks like Ikkaku and I are not the only couple here!

"Nanao, why don't you go an collect your stuff, I think it's time you came on back to squad 1." Shunsui stated.

Nanao jerked her head back to her uncle, her cheek turning red from both the embarrassment of being caught and the sense of outrage that filled her-if it hadn't been for his insistence on me taking part in this damn training this never would have happened in the first place!

"What are you saying, Head Captain? Are you canceling the program!?" Nanao asked a bit too harshly.

"Seems to be a lot more than just training has been going on; I wonder, is Zaraki aware of what his men have been doing?" Shunsui countered; taking a glance at both men, his normal carefree facade broken, showing both men just how unhappy they had managed to make him.

Even so, it seemed the two men weren't facing any form of guilt for their actions; both of them stood proudly with their heads held high-guess I shouldn't expect something different from a bunch of roughnecks, that's what I get for not listening to Nanao to begin with.

Momo let out a sound from the back of her throat as another wave of embarrassment washed over her-Just how many men are going to find out I've taken a lover today!?

"While I'm at it, Momo, I think it would a good idea for you to report back to squad 5. Do either of you know where I can find Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Shunsui asked, wanting to know if the third woman he had ordered to be trained was involved in some kind of affrair with her teacher as well.

"Head captain, please! Don't cancel the traning! We've both been learning! We...we can show you!" Momo begged the man.

"Maybe some other time, Lieutenant." Shunsui countered.

"Now where would I find Lieutenant Kotetsu?" Shunsui repeated.

"She is most likely eating lunch inside the barracks." Yumichika called out to the head captain, answering for the two women.

Shunsui lifted his gaze to Zaraki's 3rd seat and felt an overwhelming sense of disdain overtake him-Just how far have they taken this? Please don't tell me she's gone and fallen in love...

Shunsui turned on his heel intending to make his way into the squad 11 barracks when he realized Captain Zaraki hadn't left like he'd thought. The man was standing on the wooden porch, both of his arms tucked inside his captain's haori with a sideways grin on his face. Shunsui closed the distance between them taking the steep steps two at time.

"Did you know about this, Zaraki?" Shunsui asked.

Kenapchi shrugged his massive shoulders before he replied.

"What business is it of mine what they do on their own time, as long as their trainin' I could give a shit less." Kenpachi answered honestly; seeming to be taking some kind of enjoyment out of seeing the head captain lose his shit.

"Zaraki, this isn't why I created this program, you should have notified me the minute you suspected something like this was happening!" Shunsui countered.

Kenpachi scoffed.

"What for? You think pulling them off of this trainin' is gonna keep 'em from seein' each other?" Kenpachi retorted.

Shunsui paused, feeling his stomach lurch and drop as he took in Zaraki's insight-I can't let this happen, I can't let Nanao go through something like this!

"Kotetsu's inside, She ain't fuckin' around with anyone, that I know of. If you wanna pull the plug on the whole thing, be my guest, gives me more time to train my men without havin' to babysit the weak." Kenpachi growled.

Shunsui turned his head forward and rolled his shoulders before he replied.

"The program is canceled, all lower ranked officers from adjoining squads are hereby ordered to report back to their captains." Shunsui demanded before turning back around and stepping back down the stairs.

Nanao stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her dark violet eyes filled with what looked like seething defiance against his decision-never thought I'd ever see that look aimed at me before! Shunsui shook his head as he stepped forward, noticing the look of pain on the squad 5 lieutenants face as her shoulders slumped-if I didn't know any better I would think I just broke the woman's heart...

"Are you making this decision as the Head Captain, or as my Uncle?" Nanao demanded.

Shunsui raised his gaze to Nanao and shook his head-he honestly didn't know the answer, it wasn't like he hadn't taken a lover before in his youth; he knew he's done his fair share of running around and chasing after all the girls-but I'm not the one who was cursed on the day of my birth.

* * *

Nanao turned her head from her uncle, no longer able to keep her emotions in check-after all she had managed to experience with Yumichika, just when she was finally starting to accept the way he made her feel something like this happened!

Momo and Nanao both turned away from the Head Captain then, Momo walked slowly back over to Ikkaku, her deep brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry!" Momo whispered up to him before she took off in the direction of Ikkaku's sleeping quarters. Ikkaku allowed his eyes to close, feeling his chest tighten with pain at the sight of his woman so upset-this ain't the end of us, Momo! Don't worry, Shorty, it's gonna take a lot more than this to keep me away from you!

Yumichika walked forward, ignoring the head captain's watchful gaze and put his hand atop of Nanao's shoulder. Nanao turned her head, meeting her lovers gaze. Nanao had expected to see sadness that matched her own, but instead, all she could see was what looked like determination.

"I'll help you gather your things..." Yumichika spoke loud enough for Shunsui to overhear before reaching his left hand up and firmly pressing it against Nanao's lower back indicating he wanted her to walk with him.

Nanao followed Yumichika's lead, the whole time feeling like the rug had been lifted out from under her-I never expected to feel this strongly about a man! Yumichika walked with her down the hallway back to his room. Nanao reached out, pulling the door open and stepping inside. The minute Yumichika secured the door closed, Nanao reached out for him, pulling him by the front of his Shihakusho into another kiss. Yumichika raised his hands gripping her by the hips the woman took her kiss from him.

Nanao pulled back after about a minute, sucking in a deep breath as she met Yumichika's gaze head on.

"I wish it could be different!" Nanao admitted.

Yumichika shook his head at her, his brow furrowing.

"Nothing has to change, My darling, I'm sure he won't forbid you from seeing me once he has enough time to get used to the idea." Yumichika countered.

It was Nanao's turn to shake her head at him.

"Yumichika, he'll keep be busy with work to the point I'm too tired to move." Nanao countered.

"Why? What business is it of his in the first place?" Yumichika retorted.

Nanao let out a shaky sigh before she replied to the man that had somehow managed to break through her wall; one she had spent years adding bricks to until one day she thought she felt confident enough that the wall would be impenetrable.

"He thinks I'm cursed..." Nanao whispered simply.

"That's insane. Why on earth would be entertain something so farfetched?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao swallowed deeply before she turned her body away from him, walking over to her duffle bag she reached out, tucking the clothes inside before zipping it closed. Nanao lifted the heavy bag up over her shoulder before she turned to face Yumichika once more.

"My father was killed a long time ago. I went many years not even understanding who Shunsui Kyoraku really was to me. After the death of my parents, Shunsui took on the responsibility of looking out for me, in his own way. In his mind, it was the curse upon the Ise clan that killed his brother, it was the curse that left me without a father." Nanao explained.

Yumichika met Nanao's gaze with soft eyes, allowing her to see his sympathy for her.

"What does this have to do with me? With us?" Yumichika replied.

Nanao smiled softly even though all she wanted to do was cry.

"He thinks he's saving me from losing you later." Nanao answered.

Yumichika sighed before stepping forward and reaching out for her. Nanao watched the man's gaze darken before her and with one simple sentence Yumichika succeeded in completely breaking down the last remaining bricks of her wall.

" Nobody is guaranteed forever, Nanao. One day, we will all have to face that one way or another. I'm not afraid of this so called curse that keeps being tossed around; all I care about is being able to be with you, one way or another."


	16. Chapter 16

Momo managed to make into the privacy of Ikkaku's bedroom before she gave into the urge to breakdown. Momo looked around the room and shook her head as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks-it's amazing what can happen to someone in a matter of days! Momo allowed her tears to fall as she silently began to gather her belongings, not allowing herself to look over at Ikkaku's futon. Momo wasn't sure what had upset her the most; the fact Toshiro had actually succeeded in getting the program canceled, or that the head captain was now aware of her and Ikkaku's relationship-why do I feel so embarrassed about this!? I am a grown woman, after all!

"Hey, Shorty..."

Momo paused as she heard Ikkaku's low rough voice call out to her. Momo turned, seeing Ikkaku step inside the room, his expression hard to read as he scowled over at her; even so, she could sense that he wasn't actually upset with her, but it didn't change the way she felt.

"I'm so sorry, Ikkaku! I didn't mean to be so much trouble for you!" Momo stated as she finished shoving the last bit of her belongings into her duffle bag.

Ikkaku walked over to her, reaching out with his right hand he grabbed the woman's bicep, making her turn her head to look at him. Ikkaku's chest tightened even more as he got a good look at the woman's face-can't stand seein' her cry like this!

"I wish you'd stop blaming yourself for everything! You know damn well whose fault this is, Momo!" Ikkaku countered.

Momo allowed her head to fall forward as she closed her eyes, her tears slipped past her full lashes and trailed down her chin before falling onto the hardwood floor.

"Will ya stop cryin'!? It's not like we won't be able to see each other again..." Ikkaku continued.

Momo inhailed a deep breath before she allowed her eyes to open again, but didn't look up at Ikkaku. Momo feared she was about to be trapped between the two; Toshiro, her childhood friend and Ikkaku, her lover. Ikkaku reached his left hand out, gripping Momo under the chin, he tilted her head back making her meet his gaze.

"You gonna let 'em come between us or what, Woman?" Ikkaku demanded.

Momo's lips parted as she heard Ikkaku's question-how could he think that!?

"No! I would never do that, Ikkaku! Toshiro is my friend, more like a little brother if I am being honest about it. He cares about me and I know he means well, but, this doesn't have anything to do with him! I Lo-" Momo paused, squeezing her eyes shut and cutting herself off before she allowed herself to say something stupid!

Ikkaku's dark gaze widened as he looked down at the woman.

"what? What were you gonna say?" Ikkaku demanded her, needing to know if Momo was just about to confess her love for him out loud-could she really be fallin' for me so fast?

Momo let out a shaky breath as more tears rolled down her heated cheeks; once again she was blushing-why do I have to have these reactions? Why am I embarrassed to admit how I feel?

"Momo! Were you just about to tell me you love me?" Ikkaku pressed.

"I...I feel like I do! Whenever I'm around you my stomach fills with butterflies, it gets worse when you look at me and when you touch me. I've never felt like this before..." Momo admitted.

Ikkaku let out a deep breath as he heard Momo's explanation; deep down he'd been warring with the way the woman was making him feel, not sure how to express it-could it be that I love her back?

"I feel stuff too, Momo. Like right now; seeing you cry like this is making my chest ache." Ikkaku admitted, no longer caring if it make him sound pathetic in his own mind.

Momo's eyes widened at both his reply and the way he was looking down at her. His dark gaze the softest she had ever seen it, inside his eyes she could see his emotions clear as day.

"I'm sorry! I'll do my best to stop crying..." Momo replied.

" Cry if you have too, Shorty, just don't hide the reason why." Ikkaku stated as he changed his grip on her, letting her chin go free, he reached both of his arms down and lifted her into his arms, securing them tightly around her waist.

Momo lifted her arms up, wrapping them around Ikkaku's shoulders before she replied.

" I'm crying because I feel like I failed you, I feel like I failed Captain Zaraki! Now that the Head Captain has canceled the training, I'll never be able to see my full potential!" Momo admitted.

Ikkaku found himself feeling amused by Momo's admission and let it be known as he let out a soft chuckle.

"We can still train together in our spare time, Momo. You heard Captain Zaraki; he doesn't care what we do. It's not my Captain's style to butt in." Ikkaku replied.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you're so upset? Do you not want people to know about us?" Ikkaku asked, needing to know the answer.

Momo reached her small hands up, cupping the sides of Ikkaku's face. Ikkaku allowed his eyes to close briefly at the woman's tender touch.

"I would never try and hide you, Ikkaku! In fact, I plan on going and talking with Toshiro once I report back to my Captain." Momo answered.

Ikkaku let out another chuckle.

"You're full of surprises, you know that, Shorty?" Ikkaku smiled.

Momo allowed herself to smile back at the man, somehow, even thought she still felt sad, Ikkaku had managed to give her peace of mind.

"Would it be okay with you if I said it?" Momo asked him, feeling like now was the perfect time to take their relationship to the next step.

Ikkaku's brow lifted as he met the woman's gaze. Ikkaku felt his chest tighten and his stomach flip a little just by hearing her ask the question.

"You can tell me anything you want, Shorty." Ikkaku whispered back to her.

Momo caressed Ikkaku's face with the palms of her hands, meeting his dark gaze head on.

"I love you, Ikkaku!" Momo whispered; feeling proud of herself for managing to tell him without blushing!

Ikkaku leaned his head in, capturing Momo's lips with his own. Momo allowed him to take his kiss, feeling the spread of heat coursing through her body once more; Momo knew she would never find another who could make her feel the way Ikkaku did, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he proved her wrong.

Ikkaku pulled back from Momo's sweet lips and rested his forehead against hers; even though he was finding it harder than he thought to admit, he forced the words out for her anyway.

" Love you, too, Shorty!"

* * *

"Is this really what you want, Yumichika?" Nanao found herself asking; not knowing any other way to respond to such a claim. The man was unwavering and Nanao was beginning to realize that once Yumichika Ayasegawa set his mind to something; there would be no stopping him!

"I wouldn't have said it, if it wasn't what I wanted, you should know that much about me by now, Nanao." Yumichika answered.

"Even if I have to come and knock on the doors of squad 1, even if he answered the door and threatened to fight me; I won't just walk away!" Yumichika continued.

Nanao's lips parted and her eyes widened-this man! If I didn't know any better I would say he's acting as if he loves me!

Yumichika raised his left hand, cupping the side of Nanao's face as he met her shocked expression. Yumichika understood that it would take the woman time to understand that his intentions were actually noble; while he wanted to be with her, wanted to coax the fire he had been able to witness the other night; he wanted more still.

"I told you from the beginning, my darling, I'm not interested in playing any games." Yumichika whispered.

Nanao inhaled a deep breath, feeling an overwhelming sense of emotion wash over her; in a matter of days Yumichika had managed to break down all of her defenses leaving her completely exposed and at his mercy-this man is more than dangerous, I fear he may have already managed to make me care for him. I...I think I might really be falling in love with him!

Nanao felt her stomach clench and her chest begin to swell at her internal thoughts-is it really that simple? Could it be possible that in just a couple days of being in his company, in his arms, that I have already fallen, or is this just infatuation?

"Please, give me some time! I will do my best to make my uncle see reason." Nanao whispered; feeling like maybe this had all been for the best; now she would be able to have some time away from Yumichika in order to assess her own feelings without his constant flirtation.

Yumichika allowed his hand to fall from her face and then averted his gaze from her. Nanao felt her stomach roll as she watched him back away from her and walk over towards his door. Yumichika reached out for the pocket door and pulled it open before turning back to face her. Nanao stepped forward, a sense of restlessness filling her as she walked out into the hallway; a part of her really didn't want to leave! Nanao turned back to look at Yumichika once more before she left.

Yumichika met her gaze, not even bothering to hide his own emotions from her. The normal carefree man that usually welcomed her with playful hungry eyes was now staring at her as if she had somehow managed to wound him. Nanao sucked in a deep breath, not knowing how to handle such a look from him! Nanao opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Yumichika turned his head and allowed the door to his room to slide shut. Nanao turned away and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other, all the while, cursing her own birthright under her breath.

* * *

Ikkaku let out a rough sigh as he pulled back from Momo. Now that he'd allowed himself to be honest with the woman he felt a sense of relief. Momo smiled up at him softly before lifting the strap to her duffle bag up over her shoulder. Ikkaku shook his head at her.

"Let me take it, Shorty. I'll walk with you back to your barracks." Ikkaku insisted.

Momo turned her head up, meeting his gaze and couldn't hold back her reaction.

"Are you sure you want to walk with me? People are bound to start talking about us." Momo whispered, trying to prepare him.

"Tch. You think I give a shit about people talkin'?" Ikkaku countered as he hoisted the woman's bag up over his right shoulder.

Momo let out a soft laugh before she reached out for his hand. Ikkaku thread his fingers with hers before turning back to the door. The couple stepped out of the room and Momo pushed the pocket door closed before the two of them slowly walked down the hallway.

"The Head Captain might not like you walking with me..." Momo stated as the thought occurred to her.

"Yeah? Well, I don't really care what the Head Captain likes. It looks like he's about to have his hands full anyway." Ikkaku smirked as he shook his head-can't believe I was right about that! Never would have thought Nanao Ise would be the one my friend went after.

Momo smiled to herself as the two of them made their way back outside. Momo turned her head to the left and paused. The need to thank the man who had seen so much potential in her almost overwhelming. While most wouldn't think much of the squad 11 captain's opinions, in this case, Momo felt a sense a honor. Ikkaku looked down at her when he felt her let go of his hand. He was about to call out to her, but stopped when he realized she was going to speak with Captain Zaraki.

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side as he watched Momo Hinamori walk towards him with her head hanging low. Kenpachi wasn't sure what the woman would have to say to him, but he figured he's at least hear her out.

Momo lifted her head up, tentatively meeting the intense man's glare.

"I...I'd like to thank you, Captain Zaraki..." Momo began, making both Kenpachi and the head captain raise their brow.

"That right? What for?" Kenpachi countered.

Momo smiled soft as she shook her head.

"You have been the first to show me a great kindness after all these years. Instead of going out your way to try and shelter me; you pushed me. You placed me with your own lieutenant and that spoke greatly of the potential you seemed to see in me. I apologize for any disrespect my actions may have shown you, Captain." Momo explained before bowing softly to Captain Zaraki.

Kenpachi stood with his brow furrowed and his lips parted, feeling more than a bit taken aback by the woman's need to thank him so openly.

"Don't mention it..." Kenpachi managed to reply.

Momo lifted her head once more before turning back to Ikkaku. Kenpachi's gaze turned to his lieutenant, his lips lifting into a slight smirk as he watched the couple take each other's hand-Tch, guess I'm gonna have to get used to seein' it. Kenpachi shook his head, about to take off and head to his room; but paused when another female voice called out to him. Kenpachi turned his body back towards the entrance to the squad 11 barracks and let out a sigh-not sure if I wanna hear what this one has to say...

Nanao Ise stepped forward, meeting Kenpachi's gaze head on, the way she carried herself seemed a little different to him now that he was really paying attention.

"Thank you for putting up with me. I know this training was not something you were very thrilled about in the first place, yet, you still tried to train us to the best of your ability." Nanao stated.

Kenpachi let out a soft chuckle before he replied to her.

"You're a pain in the ass, Ise." Kenpachi countered with a grin.

Nanao met the man's gaze and for the first time she found herself smiling back at the man's sarcasm-I never thought I would ever see the day when Kenpachi Zaraki's brash response actually came across as a bit charming! Nanao hoisted her duffle bag higher up on her shoulder before turning away from the squad 11 captain and climbing down the steep staircase.

Shunsui stepped forward on the dirt pathway, extending his hand out in order to take his niece's bag and carry it himself, but he was caught off guard when Nanao walked past him with not so much as a glance in his direction. Shunsui turned with his brow lifted-I guess I've actually managed to make her mad at me this time...

"What about the others? Am I tellin' 'em, or are you?" Kenpachi called out to Shunsui from the porch.

Shunsui turned his head to Kenpachi and let out a deep sigh-this was my idea, I guess it's only fair that I be the one to break the news.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean, Head Captain?" Akon asked as he blinked up at Shunsui from his seated position.

The three remaining officers who had been chosen for the special program all felt the sudden rush of disappointment, each reacting in their own way. Hanataro Yamada allowed his head to fall, his soft blue gaze staring down at the bowl of ramen he had been looking forward to eating.

It was strange, the more Hanataro had been pushed physically, the better he had begun to feel about himself. For once, Hanataro felt like he may actually have been making real progress and could possibly be useful in a situation other than healing.

Kiyone Kotetsu lifted her right hand, placing it over her subordinates right shoulder, she too felt like the rug had just been pulled out from under her, right when things had finally started to fall into rhythm for the squad 4 lieutenant. In a strange way, Kiyone almost felt like she had made new friends within squad 11; the men may be crass and surely liked to indulge in their Sake from time to time, but they were all loyal warriors.

"Some things have come to my attention; I've decided you're all better off going back to your own squads." Shunsui answered the squad 12 lieutenant.

Akon scoffed, turning his head to the side, averting his dark gaze from the man—Just when we start to feel comfortable, just when we feel like we might actually start pulling our own weight around here, he takes the opportunity away?

"I'm sure I know what those 'things' are..." Akon retorted sounding just as bitter as he felt—now he had to return back to his captain early, with nothing to show for the time he was allowed away; I'll never hear the end of this!

"What was that?" Shunsui countered as he tipped his head to the side, studying the squad 12 lieutenant a bit more closely.

Usually Akon was a rather indifferent type of man, his demeanor always gave off a somewhat bored or unfeeling attitude, but there was no mistaking the man's agitation now.

Akon shook his head before pushing himself up to his feet and meeting the head captain's gaze.

"I said I have a pretty good idea why you've decided to make these changes. It doesn't take a genius to see what's been going on here. With all due respect, Head Captain, you're allowing your personal feelings to interfere with your current judgment. What about my Captain? You expect us all to return to our squad's with nothing to show for our time of absence?" Akon challenged.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh as he stepped closer to where Akon stood; thinking he understood the reason why the man was so disgruntled.

"I'll take it upon myself to send notice to your captain's, that way you won't be blamed for any shortcomings, Akon." Shunsui replied.

"That wasn't my point, Head Captain. But it seems in order to save face; you are willing to hide behind a false sense of duty to protect someone who does not need protecting." Akon retorted; making both Kenpachi Zaraki and the other remaining squad 11 officers all chuckle at the head captain's expense.

Shunsui's lips parted as Akon stepped forward, not even waiting to be dismissed by the man before leaving the squad 11 mess hall. As Akon went to leave the room, he kept his head lifted, his shoulders squared and his gaze forward.

"Well, I guess that's it then. The two of you should report back to Captain Kotetsu." Shunsui stated before turning on his heel and meeting the squad 11 captain's amused expression.

"Yes, Sir." Kiyone answered, even though a part of her wanted to storm out in protest just like Akon had, but it seemed that Kiyone hadn't yet found her newfound sense of confidence.

Kiyone watched the Head Captain's back as he exited the room; wondering if anyone else had caught the man's shoulders slumping a little as he rounded the corner. Kiyone knew being the boss wasn't such an easy job on any given day, but she also found herself agreeing with Akon; when it came to this situation, Shunsui was allowing his emotions to rule him, a dangerous thing to allow when it came to the safety of the Seireitei as a whole.

* * *

Ikkaku smiled down at Momo as the two of them came to the front of the squad 5 barracks. A sudden sense of awkwardness overtook him as he allowed the woman's duffle bag to fall from his shoulder. Momo met his smile with one of her own as she accepted her things from him.

"I guess we'll see each other later then?" Ikkaku asked her.

Momo met his gaze and nodded her head slowly before she went to turn away from him, feeling unsure of how to wish him well with so many of her subordinates watching them. Ikkaku fought the urge to reach out for her and give her another kiss before he made his way back to the squad 11 barracks.

Ikkaku sighed as he watched his woman push the large door to her squads barracks open and disappear behind it. With a strange heaviness in his stomach, Ikkaku turned away from the entrance and scanned the area.

At least twenty lower ranked squad 5 officers had all just witnessed him walk the woman home and even though it left Ikkaku feeling a little bit exposed, he found himself smiling—I'm glad. Sooner or later everyone in the soul society will understand that Momo Hinamori is mine.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Shinji Hirako smiled.

Momo jerked her head to the left, seeing her Captain leaning against the frame of the window with his arms crossed in front of his chest, the expression on his face full of amusement.

"Hello, Captain Hirako. I am afraid the training program with squad 11 has been canceled by the Head Captain." Momo began to explain.

Shinji pushed himself from the wall, his lips lifting into a deep smile as he walked closer to her.

"That's not what I asked, Momo. What's up with Madarame? Not like him to walk people back to their barracks." Shinji countered.

Momo averted her gaze as a soft blush spread across her cheeks; she had thought she was prepared for everyone to find out about her and Ikkaku, but now that her Captain was asking questions she found herself feeling a bit hesitant.

"I…I guess he was just trying to be nice…" Momo found herself replying, feeling more than awkward.

Shinji let out a laugh as he narrowed his soft brown gaze at his lieutenant, he'd been around Momo long enough that he understood the woman's body language—this wasn't just a case of chivalry. As Shinji had watched the two exchanging their goodbye, he had half expected to see a kiss.

"Whatever…I guess it's really none of my business anyway, am I right?" Shinji replied with a wink.

Momo felt her blush intensify under the man's scrutiny, feeling as if everything her and Ikkaku had done together was written across her face—get a grip! Momo mentally shook herself as she watched her captain walk away from her at a leisurely pace.

"Glad to have you back, Momo." Shinji replied before walking back down the hallway that led him to his office.

Momo allowed her shoulders to slump, feeling quite pathetic in the moment—I told Ikkaku I didn't care about people knowing, and now I can't even look my captain in the eye? Momo allowed her eyes to slip closed as she stood in the main hall of squad 5—now is not the time to lose my backbone! I can do this!

Momo opened her eyes once more, trying to channel the energy she had been feeling the past couple days while with squad 11. Momo walked forward down another narrow hallway as she continued to stew about everything that had happened.

"I can't afford to lose my nerve now!" Momo whispered to herself as she remembered the way Toshiro had made her feel.

As the memories filled her, they reminded her of everything that had been taken away from her by her childhood friend. Even if Toshiro's intentions had been for her best interest; all he had managed to do was take away an opportunity for not only her to advance in skill, but also the others.

"He's so selfish!" Momo frowned as she turned her body to the left and pulled the pocket door to her room open.

As Momo walked inside, she felt her irritation rising up her spine, once again filling her with spit and fire. Momo allowed the strap to her duffle bag to fall from her shoulder and then tossed it down on the hardwood floor. Deciding she was going to keep her word to Ikkaku, Momo turned and stepped back out into the hallway—I have to do this now; before I lose my nerve!

* * *

Nanao Ise let out a deep breath as she slid the door to her bedroom closed. The last night she had spent in this room, she had been filled with a sense of restlessness, and hadn't been able to sleep soundly. Her mind hadn't been able to shut down the night before she had been ordered to arrive at the squad 11 barracks.

Nanao couldn't help but feel the irony now that she looked around her immaculate space, everything put in its place, everything clean and organized, her futon still made; the edges of her purple blanket tucked and folded neatly. As Nanao stood there in her room, she knew she wouldn't be getting a good night's rest tonight either—strange how I already miss the man hovering all over me.

Nanao inhaled a deep breath, pushing back the urge to let go and cry now that she was alone in her room—crying never did any good for me in the past, and it won't help me now! Nanao shook her head at herself as she tried her best to get grip. She knew her uncle wouldn't be too far behind her and she wouldn't be able to avoid the man for much longer.

Nanao allowed her duffle bag to drop to the hardwood floor and slowly made her way into the middle of her room. Normally she always had a strict schedule that she would keep. On any normal day around this time she would have just finished up the last bit of paperwork for the day.

Nanao turned her body towards the desk that sat along the left side of the room, the chair tucked in underneath. As she looked around the room the sudden urge to move things overtook her; her world always so neat, always so tidy—maybe I want a little bit of chaos!

Nanao reached her hand out grabbing the top of the chair and pulling it free from under the desk before she turned on her heel and in a desperate act of uncontrolled emotion, she attacked the neatly made bed with fury, tearing the purple blanket from the mattress before picking up the pillow and tossing is across the room towards her wardrobe.

Nanao stood, her chest heaving as she caught her reflection in the large mirror that hung on the opposite wall of her room. As she met her own gaze staring back at her she gave in and allowed her tears to freely flow—now I understand why some people say that love hurts!

* * *

Momo squared her shoulders as she reached the front of the squad 10 barracks. Glancing around the outside, she could see that the squad had been dismissed for the day, and she figured that Toshiro would be in his office right now.

Momo took in a deep breath in preparation before she walked forward and stepped inside the large open door. As she came inside the squad 10's main hall she noticed the lower seated officers scurrying around, some coming, and some leaving for the afternoon. Momo reached her hand down, pressing it against her nervous stomach before she forced herself to walk forward—it's now or never; if I don't do this now, he'll never stop trying to meddle!

Momo gave a stern nod, her brow furrowing deeply, trying to pump herself up, trying to channel her lover a little, even with Ikkaku back at the squad 11 barracks, he was still with her in mind—she could hear his deep voice encouraging her in her head.

"Give 'em hell, Shorty!"

Momo allowed herself to smile, feeling her chest tighten at the thought—it's no wonder I feel so strongly for the man, he makes me feel like I'm a woman! Momo lifted her head high and marched forward, determined that by the end of her conversation with Toshiro, he would finally understand that she was not the same person she once was.

As Momo marched, she noticed the looks she was receiving from the lower seated officers and it only fueled her farther. She knew if others could see her determination, then Toshiro would have no choice but to recognize it as well—I don't want to lose my friend, but I can't be treated like glass anymore!

Momo stopped suddenly and raised her right arm and knocked hard on the closed office door.

"Yes!?"

Momo heard her friend call out to her from the other side of the door. Momo lowered her hand and pulled the door open a bit too fast, causing Toshiro and his Lieutenant, Rangiku, to look up from their work with raised brows.

"Good afternoon, Momo." Toshiro greeted her before lowering his head back down to the paper work that sat in front of him.

Momo felt her fists clench at her sides as she watched him try and brush her off so easily—did he not feel an ounce of guilt for ruining the program!?

"I have something I need to say to you, Toshiro." Momo stated before she closed the door behind her, not even caring that it had slammed a little.

"Uh…should I leave you two alone?" Rangiku asked, her ice blue gaze moving between the two of them.

"That won't be necessary, Rangiku." Toshiro answered before Momo could address the woman herself.

Momo stomped up to the front of Toshiro's desk and slammed both of her small hands down in front of him, knowing the action could be seen as childish; but her frustration had succeeded in taking over.

Toshiro raised his head, his brow furrowing as he looked up from his seated position.

"Why, Toshiro? Why did you have to go to the Head Captain?" Momo demanded an answer.

"I already told you why, Momo. Captain Zaraki wouldn't listen to reason, so, I spoke with someone who could. Ikkaku Madarame is far too skilled to be training you." Toshiro replied.

Momo felt another wave of anger roll up her spine as she met Toshiro's gaze.

"That is just your opinion! Captain Zaraki obviously felt differently or he wouldn't have put me with Ikkaku in order to train me!" Momo countered.

Toshiro let out an exasperated sigh, his aqua gaze staring up at her as if he had better things to do with his time than argue with her.

"You don't even care do you? You under minded another Captain of the Gotei 13, not only that; because of your meddling, the program has been canceled!" Momo shouted.

Toshiro turned his gaze back down to the paperwork in front of him then, only further angering Momo.

"I would say that's a good thing. The program wasn't something that was thought out very well anyway." Toshiro retorted.

Momo let out a huff as she pulled her hands from the top of the desk, a wave of heat washing over her body and for the first time in her life, she wanted to throttle Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"I don't see why you're getting so angry about this, Momo. It was just a training program…" Toshiro continued as he shrugged his shoulders.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it, Toshiro? You're a captain now and I'm just a weak little lieutenant incapable of making my own decisions. Is that how you really see me?" Momo countered.

Toshiro let out another sigh before lifting his head and looking up at her.

"You haven't made the best decisions in the past…" Toshiro retorted.

Momo flinched as she heard him, feeling as if he may as well have slapped her across her face.

"Uh…Captain, I'm going to step out now…" Rangiku announced, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Toshiro turned his head to his lieutenant and gave a curt nod, giving Rangiku permission to leave the room. Momo paused, allowing time for Rangiku to close the door behind her before she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off before she could.

"I understand what happened with Sosuke Aizen was not in your control, Momo, but still, allowing you to think that your skills are higher than they are is just going to get you hurt. Squad 11 really isn't the type of place for you." Toshiro stated.

"I've had enough, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Momo yelled, making Toshiro's eyes widen at her sudden outburst.

"Momo—"

"No! You need to listen to me, Toshiro. I am not the same person I was back then, I have changed. I have gotten stronger, and I am strong enough to be trained by Ikkaku. I was even able to withstand a hit from Captain Zaraki!" Momo boasted.

Toshiro's lips parted as he pushed his chair out from behind his desk, a look of outrage spreading across his features.

"Captain Zaraki struck out at you himself?" Toshiro demanded.

Momo felt her shoulders slump, realizing that the conversation was going nowhere between them and with a heavy heart; Momo turned her body away from him.

"The Head Captain needs to hear about this, Momo. Captain Zaraki gave his word that he wouldn't be sparing with any of the officers himself." Toshiro began.

Momo turned her head back to him then shook it.

"Captain Zaraki was just testing me, Toshiro, why can't you listen!?" Momo yelled.

Momo watched as Toshiro let out a breath before walking around his desk to stand in front of her.

"I only want what's best for you, Momo." Toshiro stated.

"No, you only want what's comfortable for you. What would have been best is if you actually heard what I was trying to tell you and left things alone!" Momo countered angrily.

"Why are you so upset about this? Is something else going on?" Toshiro asked, his gaze narrowing.

Momo inhaled a deep breath as she met Toshiro's gaze, pulling in all of her inner strength, she forced herself to answer him without her cheeks blushing from embarrassment; Toshiro had pushed her to a point she no longer had need to feel any.

"Ikkaku Madarame would never hurt me!" Momo snapped at him.

Toshiro allowed his eyes to roll as he huffed.

"It's not a matter of if he would do it intentionally, Momo." Toshiro replied.

Momo took a step back from Toshiro allowing her eyes to close, with the way she saw it, she may as well be talking to the wall.

"You seem very convinced that Lieutenant Madarame wouldn't slip up when training you, why is it that you seem to have such high regard for him now?" Toshiro asked.

Momo turned her body to face her friend and with one sentence, Momo managed to render the squad 10 captain speechless.

"I hold him in high regard because he's my lover!" Momo admitted, feeling a rush of adrenaline fill her as she smiled a little too smugly at Toshiro's expression.

Toshiro stood with his lips parted as if shell-shocked by her admission. Momo turned on her heel, feeling like she had finally managed to make him see, she wasn't the same person he once knew.

"Momo…" Toshiro whispered.

"Don't! You can't possibly understand how much you have hurt me, Toshiro…" Momo countered before she walked forward and slid the pocket door back open.

Momo stepped out into the hallway, meeting the shocked expression of Rangiku Matsumoto as she passed her by. Momo kept her head held high and her shoulders squared as she walked, a wide smile spreading across her face—so this is what it feels like not to care about what other people think…

* * *

Author's Note: heh. Yeah, I'm alive! Hope you all enjoy the update and Happy New year!


	18. Chapter 18

A soft knock at the door caused Nanao to lift her head. She didn't need to answer the door to know who would be standing behind it. Nanao pushed herself up from the mattress of her futon, exhaling a deep breath. Nanao fought to gain control over her raw emotions as she stood. Wiping the tears from her stinging eyes, she began to walk to the door.

"Are you going to open the door, Nanao?" She heard her uncle speak.

"It depends on what you have to say." Nanao countered as she sniffed, feeling like she wasn't in the mood to hear her uncle's reasoning, her emotions now on overload.  
"I know you don't want to hear this, but, this is for your own good, Nanao." Shunsui spoke softly through the door.

Nanao allowed her eyes to slip closed as a rush of anger filled her; the man's audacity to stand there and tell her what was good for her; she was a grown woman, perfectly capable of making her own choices! Nanao wasn't sure what upset her more, the fact her uncle had reacted so selfishly upon seeing her new relationship, or that he had canceled the training program, all because she had been holding Yumichika's hand.

Nanao reached her right arm, gripping the pocket door she pulled it open, not even caring about the loud sound it made as it slammed against it's support. Shunsui let out a deep sigh as he turned his head, getting a good look at his niece with his good eye.

"I'm trying to keep you from feeling pain like this. Do you not remember what happened to your mother?" Shunsui started.

Nanao held up her left hand, silently telling him enough was enough!

"What happened to my mother was nothing more than fate. What makes you think that mine will be the same as hers? Because of my birth right?" Nanao challenged.

"You know as well as I do why I have that assumption; curses are curses, Nanao." Shunsui answered.

Nanao shook her head, raising her hand she grabbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers, her head feeling as full as a balloon from all of her tears. Who the hell was he to tell her what to do with her own life? Why would he meddle with a chance at her feeling happiness? Did he really think keeping her from experiencing love would be the better alternative? Was she doomed to be alone simply because of her name?

"I told you once before; any man that I chose to give my heart to would simply smile and balk at the threat of any so-called curse." Nanao retorted.

Shunsui let out an uncomfortable sound, raising his hand to the back of his neck.

"I take it you've already talked about this with Yumichika?" Shunsui asked.

"I don't see how that would be any of your business; it's not something I wish to discuss with you." Nanao interjected; meaning every word that fell from her lips, what happened between her and Yumichika was private and would stay that way.

"I don't want to see you go through this. If Yumichika were to die, you would never come back from it..." Shunsui stated, his grey eye showing sincerity in his concern for her.

"We have lost many of our comrades. Many of them I too cared a great deal about. What you seem to misunderstand, Uncle, is that my heart is my own. If Yumichika were to pass; it would affect me greatly, I won't deny that; but nobody is promised forever." Nanao replied.

"It's a whole lot different when you're in love with someone." Shunsui tried to explain.

Nanao squared her shoulders, meeting her uncles gaze head on.

"How would you know? You've yet to take a wife. You may have lost a brother, and another in Jushiro, a friend in Unohana and a father in the former Head Captain, but you yourself have never been brave enough to know love. Is that how I'm supposed to live? Am I just supposed to comply with your demands simply because it's what makes you comfortable?" Nanao retorted.

Shunsui allowed his gaze to drop, his lips falling into a deep frown.

" I won't change my decision, Nanao. The training will continue to be canceled, and I expect you to keep up with your normal duties as my Lieutenant." Shunsui stated.

Nanao scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him.

" Let me guess, my duties are about to increase to the point I will no longer have any free time?" Nanao countered.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders before taking a step back from her doorway; the conversation had left him feeling out of sorts in a way; part of him wanted to smile for Nanao; she had gone so long without showing any interest in a man he had begun to think he would never have anything to worry about-I wish I could just be happy for her...

"I'll see you in the morning, Nanao." Shunsui replied, ignoring her last statement; he knew his niece was a smart cookie and would catch on to his plan, give it a couple weeks and she may even realize the feelings she had for the 3rd seat of squad 11 weren't exactly what she thought they were-It's most likely nothing more than infatuation...at least, I hope that's all it is.

Nanao didn't bother to respond to her uncle verbally, instead, she slammed the pocket door to her room shut, hard. She heard him let out another deep sigh before his footsteps filled the hallway. Nanao turned her body back to her room, facing the mess she had made earlier, and for once, she truly didn't care. Nanao rolled her shoulders as she tried to stifle her emotions once more.

"He may be able to keep me busy during the day; but he has to sleep sometime..." Nanao whispered to herself, the foreign feeling of defiance rising up her spine; she would see Yumichika again, and this time she would savor every precious moment spent with him.

* * *

Momo fell into the chair at her desk, finally making it back from her talk with Toshiro. As she sat her mind raced; mixed emotions filling her to the point she was growing a bit anxious. Already she craved to see Ikkaku and it had only been hours since they had last seen one another-is this what it means to really love someone?

Momo leaned back in her chair and allowed her body to deflate. She found herself hoping that Ikkaku would be okay with her brash announcement that he was her lover. They had talked about it, sure, but talking about something and actually doing it were two very different things. Momo let out a deep sigh wondering to herself just what it was about her that had seemed to catch the 11th division lieutenants attention? Momo wasn't what one would call a heart breaker, she wouldn't even go as far as to say she was beautiful in any regard-I guess I would say I am cute at least.

Momo turned her head as a knock sounded on her door-who could this be?

"Yes?" Momo called out, not wanting to get up from her chair, her body still feeling the effects from the training she had undergone the last couple days.

"It's Rangiku. May I come in?"

Momo paused, her lips parting as she heard the older woman announce herself-had she followed me to pick a fight with me?

"You may." Momo answered, sitting up in the chair fully, making her aching back straighten.

Momo watched the pocket door to her room slide open and her brow lifted when the voluptuous squad 10 lieutenant entered the room. Rangiku smiled at her in welcome, and it only confused Momo. Rangiku turned her body, allowing the door to close behind her before she spoke.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude; I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having with my Captain." Rangiku started.

Momo just nodded her head, not really trusting herself to speak before she understood the reason behind Rangiku's visit.

"Would you like to grab a drink with me? I figured after what I heard you could use one." Rangiku offered.

Momo's brow pulled tight as she stared up at Rangiku-she's asking me to come and drink with her?

"I...I don't really drink..." Momo answered.

Rangiku smiled a little mischievously, her ice blue gaze turning playful.

"Oh, come on. From what I overheard, you could handle a drink or two. It's not like I'm asking you to keep up with me." Rangiku smiled.

Momo let out a soft sigh before she turned her gaze away from Rangiku, staring blankly at the wall in front of her-I guess she's not angry at me then.

"I'm not upset with you if that was your worry; I actually find myself on your side." Rangiku announced, seeming to pick up on Momo's internal thoughts.

"I guess one drink wouldn't hurt..." Momo answered, turning her gaze back to the beautiful woman.

"That's more like it! Come on, you can tell me all the juicy details!" Rangiku grinned.

Momo felt her cheeks flush as she stood from the chair, thinking that this may be what she needed; a woman like Rangiku would be able to give her some well needed advice and probably encourage her relationship with Ikkaku.

"I don't know about telling you all the details, but I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to." Momo answered with a soft smile.

Rangiku laughed.

"You're cute, Momo. We'll see how tight lipped you are after a couple shots of Sake." Rangiku smiled.

Momo allowed herself to laugh softly as Rangiku turned, sliding the pocket door open, Momo followed Rangiku back out into the hallway of squad 5's barracks, feeling more like a woman then she ever thought possible.

* * *

The dark room was filled with a restless sigh as Nanao tossed and turned in her bed. Just like she had expected; she wouldn't be getting a restful nights sleep. The hours had ticked by as Nanao had laid in her room, feeling pretty isolated. She hadn't even wanted to leave her room for dinner, her appetite having been ruined from the days events. Her stomach was in knots, her mind kept racing, each time she allowed her mind to think about Yumichika she remembered the look he had given her before sliding his bedroom door shut.

A wave of unease filled her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position-I don't like the way we left things between us! Nanao raised her right hand, cupping her forehead, she felt hot and her head had gone from feeling like a balloon, to now feeling like something was banging on her skull repeatedly. Nanao pulled the blankets from her legs and lifted her body from the mattress, even though she didn't feel like eating anything, she figured maybe if she ate something the pain in her head would ease.

Glancing at the clock, Nanao noted the time, it was almost ten at night, well beyond the time she would normally have gone to sleep in the past. Nanao walked to the door, quietly pulling it open she leaned out and peeked around the vacant hallway. Nobody seemed to be around. Deciding she probably wouldn't run into her uncle or anyone he had ordered to keep an eye on her, Nanao made her way towards the squad 1 kitchens.

As she walked down the dimly lit hallway her mind wondered, flashes of the first night she had spent in Yumichika's bed assaulted her. She had been so uncomfortable as first, but he had eased her, simply by holding her-I never knew being held by a man would feel so damn good! Nanao felt the stinging of tears threatening to return and it took everything she had to ignore the lump welling in her throat as she turned down the hallway, finally making it to the kitchen.

Nanao pushed open the large swinging door and entered into the room. It smelled of cleaning supplies and she knew it hadn't been long since the lower seated officers in charge of sanitation had left. The floor still had a slight sheen across it from the nightly mopping. Nanao tip-toed across the freshly cleaned floor over to the cooler where she hoped something would be prepared for her to snack on.

Nanao paused and pulled the thick metal door open to the cooler and took a look at what was on offer. Deciding she could use some protein, Nanao reached out for a small bowl of chicken curry and lifted it from the shelf. Surely nobody would miss such a small portion of food?

"Is everything alright, Miss Ise?"

Nanao let out a gasp as she whirled around, her gaze half expecting to see her uncle, even though she knew it wasn't his voice she had heard. Nanao sighed in apparent relief when she met kind eyes staring back at her.

"I am fine, Mr. Okikiba." Nanao answered the elderly man's question.

"Please, forgive my intrusion, but, it would appear by the looks of you that you are less than fine, my dear." Genshiro interjected, taking in the young woman's appearance, the redness of her eyes, the tousled mess of her hair-she looked like a woman suffering; suffering from one of the worst things possible-a broken heart.

" I am sure it's nothing time will not mend." Nanao replied, not wanting to give anything away to the elderly man she shared a position with.

Nanao didn't think Genshiro would tell her Uncle anything she didn't want repeated, but she wasn't willing to take that risk. Time was what Nanao was waiting for, enough time that her Uncle would suspect she had decided to comply with his wishes and give up the idea of having a relationship with Yumichika. Nanao figured if she fell in line for at least a week, she would eventually be able to sneak off and reunite with the man that as so cleverly managed to slip into her heart.

"Yes, things do tent to mend with time. I have seen many things in my long life. A lot of which I did not personally agree with." Genshiro replied.

Nanao raised her brow, not sure if she was understanding the man's meaning. As she opened her mouth to reply, she was cut off by him unintentionally.

" I have been asked to keep watch over you." Genshiro laughed softly. The lines of his face meeting his eyes.

"Is that so?" Nanao replied, feeling her spine tense a little.

"Nothing to fret over I assure you. If I'm being completely honest, I do not share in your Uncle's opinion." Genshiro stated.

Nanao stood in the dark room, the only light coming in was from the open cooler door, just enough that the two of them could make out each other's features.

" An old man like me might have a bit of trouble keeping up with such a young woman as you..." Genshiro continued, the tone of his voice hinting at something.

Nanao narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if she was hearing him correctly? It almost sounded as if he was telling her he would look the other way if she decided to leave. Nanao turned back to the cooler placing the small bowl of chicken back where she had found it and allowed the door to slip closed.

" Take the back way..." Genshiro whispered in the darkness.

Nanao sucked in a breath of air and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

"Thank you..." Nanao whispered to the dark, knowing that the older man had heard her before the sound of his footsteps echoed through out the room and then disappeared down the hallway.

Without missing a beat, Nanao turned and took off in a sprint through the kitchen and back down the hallway towards her room, now that she knew she had the opportunity to see Yumichika, she wasn't about to let it go to waste!

* * *

Momo hiccuped as she sat across form Rangiku in one of the best restaurants in the Seireitei that Rangiku frequented. Momo let out a giggle as she covered her mouth with her small hand. Rangiku had managed to convince Momo to take three shot's of Sake already and even though she had eaten, Momo still felt a decent buzz coming on.

"It's getting pretty late, Rangiku..." Momo stated, looking at the clock that hung on the wall above the kitchen area.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're quitting on me already, it's only a little after ten!" Rangiku countered as she reached her arm out, pouring Momo another shot of Sake.

Momo stared down at the pink ochoko in front of her, debating on whether or not she should really take another?

"What's the problem, Momo? It's not going to hurt you to live a little, although, from the sounds of it, you've been doing your fair share of that, haven't you?" Rangiku wiggled her eyebrows.

Momo felt her face heat, but due to her intake of alcohol, her cheeks were already bright pink.

"Rangiku!" Momo huffed as she leaned forward on the bench she was sitting on.

" At least tell me it was a good experience for you." Rangiku grinned before sipping back another shot of Sake.

Momo felt herself squirming in her chair, her body heating just thinking about how it was to make love with a man like Ikkaku.

Rangiku let out an abrupt laugh.

"The look on your face says everything! I have to say, I'm a bit surprised...Ikkaku and Momo? Who would have thought!" Rangiku sighed, battling her eyelashes across the table at Momo.

Momo allowed herself to smile, the effects of the Sake taking a toll on her small frame, if she wasn't careful, she would end up drinking herself sick and wouldn't even make it to morning drills with her own squad, now that she was back with Squad 5, her routine would be changing again and she would need to be fresh in the morning to help her captain.

"I am happy for you, Momo. Don't worry about my Captain, he can be such a stick in the mud!" Rangiku waved her hand as if bored just thinking about Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Momo's smiled faded a little at the mention of her childhood friend, she wasn't sure if their relationship would ever be the same again after today...

"Hey, Shorty."

Momo stilled, lifting her head she blinked her eyes a couple times to make sure Ikkaku was actually there and not an alcohol induced fantasy.

"Hey there, Ikkaku!" Rangiku smiled wide.

Ikkaku turned his head, meeting the squad 10 lieutenants gaze.

"Oh, Hey, Rangiku, How's it goin'?" Ikkaku greeted her before turning his gaze back to Momo.

Momo felt a shiver of awareness run down her spine as she looked up at her lover.

"Hey..." Momo replied before another hiccup escaped her chest, making her blush intensify.

"Didn't think you were much of a drinker?" Ikkaku commented, nodding his head to the pink ochoko in front of her still filled with the potent rice wine.

Momo lowered her gaze, looking down at the table top.

"I'm not..." Momo answered honestly.

"I was just trying to show Momo a little bit of fun, looks like I may have given her a bit too much..." Rangiku shrugged her shoulders.

" Come on, Shorty. I'll walk you back to your barracks." Ikkaku stated.

Momo lifted her head, stealing a glance and Rangiku. Rangiku closed one of her eyes, winking at Momo from across the table. Momo nodded and braced herself to stand. As she made it to her feet the room began to spin around her making Momo's body fall forward. Ikkaku reached his arms out, catching Momo before she could fall.

"Tch, looks like you over did it." Ikkaku half laughed as he shook his head at her.

Momo lifted her head, meeting Ikkaku's dark gaze, her drunken state giving her the courage to greet the man the way he deserved to be. Momo lifted her small hands, grabbing at the front of Ikkaku's Shihakusho. Ikkaku let out a soft grunt as he allowed his body to be pulled forward. Momo leaned in closer, covering Ikkaku's lips with her own, not even caring about the shocked gasps and whispers that filled the crowded restaurant.

* * *

Nanao let out a shaky breath as she made her way down the dirt pathway. She had managed to make it out of the squad 1 barracks without someone coming after her. Nanao didn't know if it was the excitement of being forbidden to see Yumichika, or if she had finally made peace with her internal war? One thing she was sure of, she wanted Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Nanao sped up her pace, rounding the corner she saw the squad 11 barracks come into view and her heart leapt in her chest-here I am, sneaking to see my lover at almost midnight! Nanao paused just short of the entrance to the squad 11 main barracks, a sense of doubt washing over her-what if he doesn't want to see me?

"Ise..."

Nanao jumped as she heard her last name being growled in the darkness around her. Only the small lamps along the pathway and in front of the main barracks were lit, making the area around her shadowed, but still, she would know that voice anywhere!

"Captain Zaraki..." Nanao answered as she turned her body to the left, seeing Kenpachi sitting on the porch with his legs outstretched in front of him, a jug of Sake in his lap, a red ochoko in hand.

Nanao lifted her arms around her chest, feeling a sudden rush of foolishness. Not only am I sneaking off to my lover, now I've just been seen by his captain!

"I ain't gonna stop ya, if that's what you're worried about." Kenpachi stated with a lazy half grin.

Nanao inhaled a deep breath and let her shoulders relax as she heard him. Turning her body back in the direction she sought, Nanao decided it was now or never, she had made up her mind. As Nanao took the first few steps towards the squad 11 barracks entrance she heard the feint chuckle coming from Kenpachi's direction and although she couldn't be certain, she thought she had just heard him mumbling something about a matchmaker.


	19. Chapter 19

:: Warning:: Very strong sexual content; intended for mature readers!::

Nanao felt her body start to tremble as she tip-toed down the narrow hallway inside the squad 11 barracks. Now that she had been seen by Captain Zaraki, she wanted to make sure she didn't bring anymore unwanted attention to herself as she made her way to Yumichika's room. Nanao paused as she came to the pocket door, lifting her hand in order to knock as she held her breath-should I knock, or should I just walk in?

Nanao allowed her eyes to slip closed as she forced the held breath in her lungs free-that look he gave me before I left, will that be the look I am greeted with again? Will he even accept me now that I have made up my mind?

Nanao allowed her hand to fall from the door; half of her wanted to turn around and head back to squad 1; but that was the part of her that had always tried to follow all of the rules; there was no rule against her having a lover, even if her uncle wanted to create one out of thin air in order to spare her-I can either live my life on my own terms, or become a doormat...

Nanao reached her hand out, deciding she wouldn't knock as she slid the pocket door to Yumichika's bedroom open slowly; so slowly she could barley even hear it moving. Nanao stepped inside the dark room, knowing that Yumichika had most likely already decided to sleep for the night. Nanao turned her body, closing the door just as slowly as she had opened it, not understanding why she felt the need to sneak into the man's room in such a way.

"You're not very good at sneaking up on someone..." Yumichika sighed in the dark, startling Nanao as the room was lit up by the light coming from a lamp on the night stand closest to him.

Nanao allowed herself to take a deep breath before she turned her body towards him, knowing she had to look a mess with the way she had been carrying on while stuck in her room. Yumichika tilted his head as he met her gaze, his brow furrowing as he really got a good look at her.

" You've been crying..." Yumichika sighed heavily, not asking a question.

Nanao tentatively walked closer to him, hoping he wouldn't feel the need to turn her away tonight; not now that she was finally able to accept what he made her feel.

" Are you going to reply to me, Nanao?" Yumichika asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position in the middle of his futon, the blanket falling from his bare chest, pooling in his lap.

Nanao stopped when she came to the edge of his bed, looking down at the beautiful man in front of her.

" I...I didn't want to leave things between us like I did earlier..." Nanao started.

Yumichika turned his head from her, giving her his profile as his lips thinned into a frown.

" If all you've come here to do is give me more excuses; I would prefer that you save them for someone else." Yumichika countered; not bothering to hold back the edge in his voice; he had told her from the beginning he wasn't one to play games.

" I didn't come here for that!" Nanao insisted as she bent down; going to her knees next to him on the bed.

Yumichika allowed his gaze to turn back to her, seeing the state the woman was in; her eyes bloodshot and her nose all red as if she had done nothing more than cry since she had been forced to leave him-do I dare believe it? Nanao isn't the type of woman to allow herself to cry over something like this...

" If you didn't come here for that; what did you come here for?" Yumichika countered, his voice coming out low and soft, the edge in his voice seeming to lesson.

Nanao averted her gaze from him, looking over at the doorway to his bathroom; as she did, memories of the other night flooded her all over again, making the woman feel short of breath. Yumichika raised his left hand framing the side of Nanao's face, urging her to look at him again. Nanao slipped her eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't regret the words about to slip passed her lips.

" I came to make love to you, Yumichika..."

* * *

" What are you doing, Momo?" Ikkaku half-laughed as she watched the woman walk down the dirt pathway in the wrong direction, it had taken Ikkaku a minute to get over the woman's public display of affection in the restaurant. The kiss between the couple hadn't lasted but a couple seconds; but it had been enough of a message to everyone present. Ikkaku felt a surge of masculine pride wash over him when Momo had pulled him into her kiss; knowing that she had chosen him, chosen to make their relationship public thrilled him in the strangest way.

" I really don't want to go back to my room right now..." Momo answered him.

" It's already pretty late, what else did you have in mind?" Ikkaku asked as he reached out for her small hand and thread his fingers with hers.

Momo had been wobbling on her feet back at the restaurant, but it seemed to cool night air had managed to help her sober up a little as they had been walking. Ikkaku had been a little surprised to see her with Rangiku and it made him wonder what the two women had been talking about before he'd shown up.

Momo turned her head up, meeting Ikkaku's gaze with a soft smile.

" I feel like swimming..." Momo stated.

Ikkaku's brow lifted as he pulled the woman to a standstill on the pathway, he realized now she had turned in the direction that would take them to the pond he had trained her in the other day.

" The water's gonna be pretty cold right now, Momo." Ikkaku countered.

Momo smiled back at him, wondering if the man would be able to see what she wanted from him-Just another night with him, that's all I want!

" I guess it would be, wouldn't it?" Momo replied as she allowed her gaze to lower.

" How drunk are you, Shorty?" Ikkaku asked.

Momo lifted her head once more, meeting his dark gaze, her lips parting before she answered him.

" I'm not drunk at all; I feel a bit buzzed, but, I know what I'm doing if that's what you are asking." Momo insisted.

" Alright, so is it swimming that you're really after, or something else?" Ikkaku countered as he lifted his right hand to the side of her face.

Ikkaku would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about making love with the woman again, it seemed like that was on both of their minds tonight; especially now that the two of them would be apart during the day, now that the training had been canceled.

Momo lifted her left hand, gently caressing Ikkaku's forearm as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip; with a simple touch Ikkaku was able to indicate what he meant.

" S...something else..." Momo whispered her answer.

" Tch. If that's what you want, all you gotta do is ask me, Shorty." Ikkaku half-smiled.

Momo watched the side of his lips lift in that sexy half grin he always gave her, making the woman's heart start to thud in her chest as a wave of excitement filled her. Momo lowered her hand, reaching out for the man's top once more. Ikkaku chuckled lowly as he felt himself being pulled closer to her-who would have thought Momo Hinamori would be the type of woman to pull her lover into her like this?

Ikkaku leaned his head down, giving the woman his lips. Momo allowed a low moan to escape her as she felt Ikkaku slip his tongue into her mouth, teasing her with deep flicks, giving her his taste, his heat, all the things she now craved from the man. Momo lifted her arms, wrapping them around Ikkaku's shoulders, capturing the back of the man's neck in her grip.

Ikkaku growled against her lips, feeling just how strong the woman's need really was, making his mind go blank to the point the only thing he cared about was pleasuring his woman. Momo moaned against him as she felt Ikkaku push her body backward, not even caring when she found herself pinned against a large tree truck. Ikkaku reached his hands down, lifting Momo by her hips, pinning her against his body and the tree behind her.

Momo pulled her head back from him, breaking their heated kiss just long enough to whisper to him.

" Please, don't take this away from me..."

Ikkaku's brow furrowed as he met the woman's gaze, seeing the vulnerability in her soft brown eyes. Ikkaku shook his head at her before he replied.

" You're mine now, Shorty, I ain't goin' anywhere." Ikkaku promised, knowing that when he promised something, he would do anything within his power to keep it.

Momo nodded to him pulling on the back of his neck to bring his lips back to hers; not understanding why or how Ikkaku had managed to make her feel such strong emotions in such a short time. Momo felt her chest tighten when Ikkaku brushed his lips over hers once more. Ikkaku tipped his head to the side, pressing his open mouth against the side of her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse point.

Ikkaku could feel her rapid heartbeat under his tongue, telling him just how much he excited her just by kissing her-why the hell would I take this away from her, when I feel like I'd never be the same again if I lost her?

* * *

"Is that the real reason you've come? Tell me, what's changed? Why now?" Yumichika asked, making Nanao's breath catch in her chest as she met the man's intense gaze.

Nanao could see that their earlier conversation had effected him more than she had realized. Yumichika was a fighter underneath all of his grace and beauty, he had expected her to defy her uncle in order to show him that he actually meant something to her-Did I mess this up? Does he no longer believe that I want him?

Nanao leaned her body closer to him, reaching her left hand out and capturing his forearm. Yumichika allowed his thumb to lower, caressing her bottom lip gently.

" I've never felt like this before...surely you understand that I've been...scared..." Nanao whispered.

Nanao watched Yumichika's gaze soften as he looked back at her, the pad of his thumb still gently caressing the side of her jaw.

" Darling, saying you are scared is an understatement. Am I supposed to believe that you intended for this to happen between us tonight regardless?" Yumichika countered, wanting to see if the woman would admit it.

" Yes! I did. The minute you swatted my ass with that damn Bamboo!" Nanao allowed herself to half-laugh.

Yumichika chuckled softly, moving his hand to cup the side of her face once more. Nanao stared into the man's violet eyes, hoping, waiting for his answer.

" It seems you might like having your ass swatted; I'd be willing to give you even more..." Yumichika teased her as he leaned forward, allowing his lips to hover right above hers.

" Just kiss me, Yumichika!" Nanao breathed.

Yumichika couldn't help the sly smirk that spread across his lips; it seemed the woman had finally allowed herself to let go enough to admit her own attraction to him, the fact she had decided to come to him even though it was outright defiance told Yumichika all he needed to know.

" If I kiss you, Nanao, I won't be stopping at just that..." Yumichika warned her.

" I know. I don't want you to!" Nanao admitted, meeting the man's gaze head on without even the slightest blush on her cheeks.

" Are you going to give yourself to me freely? No limitations, I can touch all of you, be inside you?" Yumichika demanded.

Nanao leaned her body into him even more; so close Yumichika could feel the woman's warm breath against his lips, a side of her he had only been given a mere glimpse of the other night. Yumichika knew that if Nanao could just surrender to him, he could show her unimaginable pleasures; the simple thought already making his body rise for her.

" Take me however you want me, I trust you, Yumichika." Nanao whispered against his lips; feeling a sense of freedom wash over her as she gave Yumichika something she had never thought she would be able to...complete control.

" Any way I want you?" Yumichika whispered as he reached his hand up behind her, pulling her shoulder length hair from the bun she wore it in.

Nanao felt her body shiver as her hair fell across her shoulders. Yumichika took a handful in his fist, pulling back on her, making her head tip back. Nanao felt a soft gasp escape her lips; her body responding; a surprising reaction to the man's show of dominance.

Yumichika leaned his head in, pressing his lips over hers softly, so soft she could barely feel his lips against hers; nothing more than a tease to her senses, just enough to make Nanao crave more. Yumichika pulled back from her, keeping the grip in her hair, he raised his right hand and pulled at the tie that held her Shihakusho in place. Nanao felt her chest heaving as she watched the man.

Yumichika pushed his right hand into her top, his soft fingers gently caressing her skin as he pulled her top free from her breasts, enjoying the way the woman's nipples peaked for him simply by being seen.

" I'm about to keep my promise, Nanao. I'm going to push you even farther, I'm about to see just how much you really do trust me." Yumichika stated.

"W...What are you going to do?" Nanao whispered.

Yumichika smiled down at her, running his right hand between her breasts as he held her pinned to his body. The woman's deep violet gaze darkening for him, simply by hearing his promise.

" Everything..." Yumichika countered, making Nanao's breath quicken.

Yumichika allowed his left hand to move from her hair, down to her shoulder, pulling the black fabric from her pale skin. Yumichika leaned his body into her, pressing his lips against her collar bone as the black fabric caressed her arms on it's way down to the bed. Nanao sat topless in front of him, her bottoms hanging lose now that the tie had been loosened.

" Stand up for me, my darling." Yumichika instructed her; his voice low and soft.

Nanao reached her hands out, bracing her weight on the bed, she pushed herself back to her feet; allowing the bottoms to her Shihakusho to fall to the bed at her feet. Nanao let out a deep breath, her stomach trembling as she stepped back onto the hardwood floor. Yumichika pushed himself to his knees, making Nanao realize the man had been sitting there naked the whole time.

Yumichika reached out with his right hand capturing Nanao by her calf, his grip firm, yet not hard enough to hurt her as he lifted her leg from the floor. Nanao's breath hitched and her head tipped back as Yumichika leaned in, pressing his open mouth against her inner thigh. Nanao's body shivered as she felt the rush of heat from Yumichika's mouth, the slight sting as the man bit down on her sensitive skin.

" Yumichika..." Nanao whispered as her breasts heaved, her stomach fluttering with pure excitement.

Yumichika brushed his lips against the soft skin of her inner thigh, teasing the woman as he lifted his hands, pulling at the side of her panties as Nanao rested her thigh on his shoulder. Yumichika turned his head, pressing his lips over the top of her pelvis as he pulled the light purple fabric from her hips. Nanao's breath hitched once more as a rush of heat enveloped her; making her arousal pool between her legs-the way he's touching me, it's almost as if he's trying to worship me!

Yumichika raised his hand, lifting her leg from his shoulder before pulling her panties down her legs, the view of the woman's pelvis, the scent of her arousal thick in the air around him, making his mouth water for another taste of her-such beauty at my fingertips, under my control. Yumichika leaned back on his knees, looking up at the woman, his lips lifting into a smile as he caught her gaze. Nanao's eyes giving away just how turned on she really was for him.

" You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, do you?" Yumichika asked her; his hands grazing across the outer part of her thighs as she stood naked in front of him.

Nanao shook her head at him; not able to think clearly enough to answer him; the only thing she wanted was to feel more of him, to know what it was like to be taken by this man-he makes me feel like a woman when I'm with him!

" You need to see..." Yumichika smiled as he pushed himself up from his futon and reached out for her hand.

Nanao let out a soft sound, almost like surprise when she felt Yumichika grab her by the hand and pull her in the direction of his bathroom. Nanao didn't fight his direction, instead she allowed her gaze to peek down at him; seeing his arousal put on shameless display for her once more sent a shiver of pure longing down her spine; in that moment, she would have followed him anywhere!

Yumichika pulled her into the room, bypassing the tub and walking to stand in front of the large mirror in front of the sink. Nanao let out a shaky breath as Yumichika pulled her in front of him, putting her naked body on display for both of them.

" You see it? The way your body responds to my touch?" Yumichika whispered in her ear.

"I...I don't know..." Nanao whispered back.

Yumichika lifted his right hand, allowing his fingertips to caress the soft skin between her breasts. Nanao's eyes went half lidded as she watched his hand in the mirror; he was barely even touching her, yet she could see the blush of her desire spreading across her pale skin, her nipples tightening as if begging for his attention. Nanao raised her gaze, looking at her own face; not even recognizing the woman who stared back at her-who is this woman, and why does it feel so good to see her staring back at me?

Yumichika turned his head, pressing his mouth against the side of her neck as he raised his hand, allowing his palm to capture her right breast. Nanao moaned as she felt the heat of his palm massaging her curves a little more roughly than he had last time, making her thighs clench in response. Yumichika slid his mouth down her shoulder, allowing his lips to caress her before dragging his teeth across her skin forcing another deep moan from the back of her throat.

" You see it now, don't you?" Yumichika whispered once more, making Nanao groan as he captured the bottom of her ear between his teeth and drug them across, nipping at the sensitive skin before pulling it fully into his mouth and sucking on her.

" Yumichika!" Nanao moaned to him; not even understanding how the man was making her body tremble from her own need-he's barley even touching me! Should I really be responding like this?

" You know the pleasure I can give you, Nanao, do you want more?" Yumichika asked as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the side of her jawline.

" Yes!" Nanao breathed.

" Do you need it?" Yumichika teased her, allowing his right hand to fall from her breast and rest along the top of her pelvis, his warm fingers cupping her sex.

" Yes, I do!" Nanao moaned to him, turning her head to meet the man's mouth; craving to feel his lips against hers again.

Yumichika didn't disappoint her, allowing his lips to brush across hers as he wedged his hand between her thighs, pressing the palm of his hand against the lips below, knowing it would only tease her farther. Nanao moaned against his mouth, her eyes slipping shut as she reached out and braced herself on the counter in front of her. Nanao spread her legs for him, wanting to feel his touch more intimately.

Yumichika pulled back from her mouth, allowing his fingers to spread her, seeking out her clit, wanting to see the woman's face as he pleasured her. Nanao let out a gasp as her eyes shot open, her lips parting as she felt the now familiar sensation of pleasure spreading out across her lower abdomen. The delicious tingling pleasure that overtook her making her grip the counter so hard her knuckles turned white.

Yumichika lowered his left hand behind her, allowing his palm to caress the left cheek of her ass while his right hand played with her; making the woman's brow lift and furrow as her jaw fell open; her chest heaving, soft moans escaping her. Yumichika pulled his left hand back from the curves of her ass just far enough to make his next move pleasurable.

" Ugh!" Nanao grunted as she felt Yumichika spank her left cheek as he rubbed circles against her clit, the heat from his slap spreading out like fire across her ass, making the woman's core clench and moisten in response-the things he does to me! Why do I love this so much!?

" It's okay to enjoy my pleasure, Nanao." Yumichika whispered; watching the woman's face in the mirror as he pulled his left hand back and smacked her once more, feeling her curves bounce against his touch.

" Yumichika!" Nanao groaned as she leaned her body forward, presenting her ass to him as if she wanted even more of his foreplay; giving Yumichika the sweetest gift...her trust.

Yumichika caressed the now pink cheek in his palm, his right hand still rubbing soft circles against her swollen clit, making her body shudder. His gaze lowered, seeing the way her hands gripped the counter as she leaned forward; her body begging him for something he was sure she didn't even understand. Yumichika chuckled against her ear as he lowered his left hand to her entrance; wanting to see just how wet he had managed to make her.

Nanao let out a deep groan as she felt Yumichika slide two of his fingers inside her, making her grip the counter for dear life as a wave of indescribable pleasure coursed throughout her body; making her muscles tense up and her breathing increase. Nanao raised her gaze, watching her own reflection in the mirror, her lips parted, breath panting as Yumichika thrust his fingers inside her, gently stretching her core as he kept playing with her clit with his right hand.

" Shit, Yumichika!" Nanao gasped as she felt the man reach his fingers up inside her, using a come hither motion, he began to milk her g-spot, wanting to drive the woman crazy with pleasure, to make her feel so much it overwhelmed her-I will ruin her for any other man, she is mine, my beauty to devour!

Nanao panted as she felt her body beginning to convulse as if she were about to come simply by what his talented hands were doing to her! Nanao felt her core tightening against his fingers, promising to send her to the stars!

" My beauty..." Yumichika whispered in her ear right as he pulled his fingers from inside her, making Nanao moan in protest-I was so close!

" Don't stop!" Nanao begged him, rocking her hips back against him, missing the way it felt to have a part of him inside her.

" I'm going to give you more, Nanao, are you ready for me?" Yumichika asked.

" Yes!" Nanao gasped as she felt Yumichika move his right hand from her clit, taking away that stimulation as well as he gripped a hold of both of her hips and pulled her against his groin, letting the woman feel his thick shaft as he ran it between her soaked lips.

Nanao gasped loudly as she felt Yumichika align the head of his cock with her entrance, his girth stretching her as he gently pushed his thick shaft inside her liquid heat, inch by inch, taking his time, knowing that he had already succeeded in breaking her barrier; Yumichika knew it should no longer be painful for her to take him.

" Yumichika! Yes!" Nanao called out to him as she felt him sink inside her all the way to the hilt, making her teeth go on edge as he pulled back only to thrust inside her all over again.

Nanao used the mirror in front of her to meet his gaze as Yumichika rolled his hips slowly taking her, letting her get adjusted to how it felt to be made love to-I never knew it would feel this good! Nanao rocked her hips, meeting the grind of Yumichika's hips, wanting to feel more of what he was doing to her; the deep tingling sensations assaulting her body, making her pant from the pleasure he was making her feel.

Yumichika kept his pace rather slow, enjoying the way if felt to be buried inside the woman; feeling the heat of her arousal as she accepted him fully; taking the pleasure he was almost desperate to give her. Yumichika met her heavy lidded gaze, watching the woman come apart under him, knowing it wouldn't take much for him to make her soar, but then it would be all over...

Yumichika reached his arms around her, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her back against his body, thrusting into her slowly. Nanao groaned as she felt the pleasure change as Yumichika changed the angle, making her body come backward against him.

" Yumichika!" Nanao breathed his name as she looked into his eyes, seeing the man's brow furrowed, his lips parted from his own pleasure.

" Look at yourself, My Darling, take in your beauty, see for yourself why I have craved to be yours." Yumichika demanded as he raised his hand to her jaw, cupping her, making Nanao look at her own reflection as he thrust inside her a bit more harshly, jarring his hips, needing to hear the woman's moan's deepen for him.

" Ugh! Ugh! Yes!" Nanao heard herself panting as she watched herself in the mirror; she thought she couldn't recognize herself before; now she wasn't even sure if it was really even her she saw staring back at her. Nanao watched her body make love to Yumichika, the roll of her hips, the sway of her breasts as he jarred her forward, only for her to push back against him; each of his thrusts sending her closer to such a sweet release.

Yumichika tightened his grip on the woman's jaw, tilting her head from the mirror as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his, slipping his tongue between her lips as he thrust inside her, making the woman moan into his mouth while he took his own pleasure from her, wanting to make her first experience unforgettable. Nanao reached her hand up from the counter, gripping a hold of his forearm as she kissed him back; her deep moans still escaping her as she lapped at Yumichika's tongue with her own.

Every one of Nanao's senses was stuck in overdrive, the pleasure Yumichika was giving her, his taste, the smell of his scent, the feel of his lean arm wrapped around her, showing her the strength his body actually held-this man is everything I never knew I wanted!

Yumichika pulled his mouth back from her, allowing his heavy lidded gaze to meet hers, a smile spreading across his lips as he rocked himself inside her, even though he didn't want to pleasure to end for either of them, he could feel his own release beginning to crawl up his spine, warning him he didn't have much longer before his beauty made him spill inside her.

Yumichika lowered his right arm from around her waist, delving his hand between her legs he found her swollen clit with his fingertips once more, seeking to give Nanao the highest pleasure possible, complete euphoria.

Nanao gasped as she kept her head turned to him, both of them sharing each other breaths as Yumichika increased her pleasure tenfold, the deep seated ache inside her spreading out, making her whole body tense around him, her core clenching his thick shaft, making each thrust of his hips feel even more intense, every nerve she had was pulled tight just waiting to implode.

Yumichika grunted against Nanao's lips as he sped up the speed of his thrusts, feeling the woman's beautiful core squeezing down on him, letting him know she was so close, so close to coming with him, to sharing one of the most beautiful acts possible for a couple. Yumichika clenched his teeth as he felt his body begin to tense on him, the energy building up in the center of his spine shooting forward, making his sack rise as his seed rushed forward.

" Come, Nanao!" Yumichika demanded her, needing her to release with him.

Nanao felt her her muscles shaking, they were so wound up, her heart hammered in her chest as she panted against Yumichika's mouth, she felt stuck, like she was right on the edge of something so blissful she begged her body to release. Nanao groaned loudly as she heard Yumichika's demand for her to come, it was almost as if she had been awaiting his encouragement to let go fully.

" Yumichika! Yes! Yes!" Nanao called out to him, her voice filling the room as her body surged forward, every muscle she had trembling as euphoria overtook her, making her core clench against Yumichika's cock hungrily, demanding that the man come with her.

Yumichika let out a deep grunt as he felt Nanao's beautiful body give him one final blast of pleasure as she milked his release free from him, Yumichika thrust into her one final time as he shuddered against her, filling her with his thick come.

" Oh, shit!" Nanao moaned as she turned her body forward, reaching out for the counter in front of her, her body still trembling from the impact of her orgasm.

Yumichika raised his arms, wrapping them around her middle once more, hugging the woman to his body as they both came down from their high, a high so good he was sure it would take them both a while to fully recover from it.

Yumichika took a step back, allowing himself to pull out from inside her as he held her close to him. Nanao let out a whimper as she leaned against the counter, sure that if Yumichika wasn't holding her she would have collapsed to the floor by now, her head was swimming as if intoxicated, but she found that it wasn't like when someone drank too much. This was so much more pleasurable, so good her body was humming from it, already making her eager to make love with Yumichika all over again-If I didn't know before, I know now, there is no going back, I'm falling in love with this man!

" Are you alright, My darling?" Yumichika asked her, pulling her up from the bathroom counter.

" I'm alright, I just need a minute to collect myself..." Nanao smiled as she turned her head, seeking out Yumichika's lips, wanting to kiss the man who had somehow managed to break through her defenses.

Yumichika chuckled softly before pressing his lips over hers, giving the woman the kiss she sought from him-My beauty needs my touch, but most of all, my beauty needs my love.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to continue with this little adventure I started; I was busy with work and also finishing Stolen Heart; now that it's finished I'll be concentrating on this one until it's finished! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

:: Warning:: Strong sexual content; intended for mature readers!::

Heavy panting sounded across the dark pathway that led to a secluded area outside of the Seireitei. Knowing this, Ikkaku didn't feel the need to shield Momo from any possible prying eyes as he reached his right hand up and pulled the tie that held his woman's top closed. Her heavy lidded brown eyes stared up at him, her soft lips parted; still, she panted for him, her body begging him for the pleasure,the need he had managed to awaken within her.

Momo let out a sharp gasp as she felt the cool night air hit against her bared flesh, the soft mounds of her breasts peeking out between the black fabric, making her pale skin illuminate under the moon. Ikkaku lowered his head, taking Momo's left nipple between his lips, tonging the peak mercilessly. Momo's pants turned into groans as the stinging pleasure assaulted her senstive body; she'd only been with Ikkaku once, so the sensations were still new to her, making Momo wonder how she had gone so long without ever knowing such pleasure existed!

" Ikkaku!" Momo whimpered his name as he turned his head and pressed his open mouth along the valley between her breasts, his mind set on one thing...her pleasure.  
Ikkaku lifted his head from the woman's salty skin as he met her gaze.

" If I keep goin' there won't be any turning back, Shorty." Ikkaku growled at her, the features on his face giving away the man's state of arousal.

" Don't stop, Ikkaku!" Momo all but begged him, pulling on the back of his neck, wanting to feel his lips devour her heated skin!

" You asked for it..." Ikkaku grunted, his lips lifting into a smile as he followed the woman's demands, pulling her right nipple between his lips.

" Yes!" Momo whispered into the night as her mouth fell ajar and her eyes rolled back.

Ikkaku growled against her skin, feeling Momo arch her back for him, giving him her permission to ravish the woman the way she deserved to be; this time, Ikkaku knew she wouldn't feel any pain when he thrust his thick cock inside her, the thought of not having to hold back filling him with a whole new kind of excitement- it was time to see if Momo Hinamori could really handle his style of love making.

Ikkaku pulled his mouth back sucking the woman's hardened nipple between his lips roughly. Allowing the suction to break just as he managed to force another deep moan from her chest. Ikkaku chuckled as he lifted his gaze to her face, highlighted by the light of the moon she looked even more beautiful to him and just a little bit devious, sending a thrill throughout Ikkaku's body as a shiver of lust spiraled down his spine and settled at the base.

Momo's eyes slipped back open, meeting Ikkaku's gaze, seeing the smile on his face, making her smile back at him in return, she never thought of herself as the type of woman who would make love out in the open like this, but Momo was starting to realize that Ikkaku had managed to give her enough confidence to no longer care about pretenses.

Ikkaku lowered his hands, pulling harder on the tie to Momo's Shihakusho, the action making her bottoms fall to the dirt at their feet. Momo's body shivered when she felt the air hit her bare legs, telling her just how exposed she really was, even still, Momo had no reservations! Momo felt her body reacting to the moment between them, two lovers lost within the connection that couldn't be denied between them.

Momo lowered her hands from Ikkaku's neck, delving her hands into the top of his Shihakusho allowing her soft palms to explore him, to feel his heat against her skin, his chest heaved against her hands, letting her see just how much she had managed to turn him on. Momo smiled up at him as she pulled at his tie, letting Ikkaku know she wanted to see him, wanted to feel his hard body against her skin when he took her.

" I want to feel you, Ikkaku..." Momo whispered.

" Heh...that right? Then take your fill, Shorty!" Ikkaku growled at her right before he reached his strong hands down and gripped her by the thighs.

Momo let out an excited gasp as she felt Ikkaku lift her off her feet and press her against the thick tree behind her, the top of her Shihakusho acting as a barrier between her sensitive skin and it's rough bark. Momo wrapped her legs around his hips just as his bottoms fell to the dirt. Momo moaned as she felt the man's arousal buck up against her, the only thing stopping him from thrusting inside her was the cotton panties she still wore.

" Ikkaku!" Momo called out to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

Ikkaku stared into her eyes, his body tensed, every muscle he had contracting, not from the weight of the woman, but from the sexual tension radiating between them, the need to fill her, to get lost inside her beautiful body consumed him, making him buck his hips against her. Momo moaned loudly as she felt Ikkaku tease her, sliding his thick cock against the cotton of her panties.

Every time he thrust, the length of him would rub against her, only to pull back and graze her sensitive clit through her panties. Momo tightened her legs around his hips before she began to buck against him, taking what pleasure she could already feel, knowing his teases would prepare her for what was to come. Momo could see in his eyes just how much he wanted her; making Momo's body respond in the most delicious way.

Ikkaku growled from the center of his chest as he felt the woman's arousal soak the thin layer of cotton that separated them, the fact her body was so wound up, so turned on that she grew soaked for him sent his teeth on edge-I'll still have to be a little gentle with her at first...

Ikkaku pressed his hard body against her, pinning her to the tree behind him with enough force to allow his hands movement. Momo gasped when she felt Ikkaku's rough fingers sliding up her thighs, and when he gripped the sides of her panties she moaned as she heard the fabric rip apart. The fact Ikkaku would rip her panties from her hips in such a frenzy making Momo's core spasm with the anticipation of being filled-Never in my life would I have ever thought it possible to feel like this!

Ikkaku used the strength in his right hand to pull the torn fabric from between Momo's legs, letting it fall to the ground below before he gripped her by the thighs, his rough fingers digging into the woman's soft curves as he massaged her with his palms. Momo arched her back and rolled her hips, wanting to feel the sensation of his rigid cock against her without the barrier.

" Fuck, Momo!" Ikkaku growled at her as he felt the woman slide him between her soaked lips, coating him in her arousal as she brushed her hard nipples against his chest.

Momo was using his body to pleasure herself in every way she could manage, making Ikkaku's cock twitch to fill her, the ache so intense he wasn't even sure how long he would be able to last once he did thrust inside.

" Ikkaku!" Momo moaned his name as her arms tightened around his neck, her thighs trembling against his body, every part of her body was swollen, telling Ikkaku just how much she needed him.

Ikkaku raised his hands, cupping the cheeks of Momo's ass in each palm as he backed his hips away from hers. Momo met his gaze as he stared into her eyes, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenched, telling her more than he realized-It's not just me that feels this way, he feels it too!

Momo gasped loudly, her chest heaving as Ikkaku managed to align to head of his cock with her entrance without even dropping his grip from her ass. Momo's eyes rolled as her head tipped back against the tree behind her. Inch by inch, Ikkaku filled her soaked core, the sensation of being filled, stretched open to such a degree making Momo whimper from the pleasure.

"Yes! yes!" Momo panted as Ikkaku filled her to the hilt, forcing himself to stay still for a moment, so she could acclimate to his size fully before he took her with the passion she made him feel.

" I can't hold back this time, Momo. You need to tell me if it becomes too much for you..." Ikkaku grunted to her between rough breaths.

Momo lowered her hands from the back of his neck, reaching her small hands behind him, she dug her nails into his shoulder blades, pinning him to her, not about to let the man second guess himself!

Ikkaku growled from deep in his chest, thrusting his hips harshly between her legs. Momo gasped and then moaned loudly as she felt his body start to move, his hips jarring her, making her body slide against the tree behind her with each forceful thrust.

" Ah! Ugh!" Momo grunted from the pleasure as her eyes rolled.

Ikkaku watched the woman's face as he thrust; he could feel her hard nipples brushing against his chest, the sting of her nails digging into his back, her thighs squeezing around his hips as he took her. The woman was lost to him, completely consumed.

" Ugh! Yes! Yes!" Momo panted as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts.

" Kiss me while I fuck you, Shorty..." Ikkaku demanded roughly; his voice coming out strained as his own pleasure burst forward, making every muscle in his body flex and pull.

Momo tipped her head forward, meeting Ikkaku's gaze, hearing the man speak to her in such a way making her obey his command. Momo drug her nails up his back as she leaned her head forward, taking Ikkaku's lips with hers. Ikkaku growled into her mouth as he thrust his tongue between her lips, delving into her sweet heat. The woman's taste surrounding his senses as her beautiful core clenched against his thick shaft, her hips rocked to meet him, taking him at a pace he had been afraid she wouldn't like.

Momo flicked her tongue against Ikkaku's, wanting to give him everything she could, no longer wanting to hold back from the emotions he made her feel-he said I was his, so that means he belongs to me too!

Momo moaned against his mouth as she felt Ikkaku plunge into her harder, his chest heaving against her, brushing against her nipples with each jarred thrust of his hips. Momo could feel the tingling heat spreading across her body, this was different then their first time together! Ikkaku wasn't holding anything back from her this time and Momo had to admit, she was relishing every minute of being made love to so roughly.

Momo couldn't deny that the experience was everything she had hoped it would be, being claimed, taken by such a man as Ikkaku with unbridled passion was like a drug coursing through her veins, even more potent then the Sake she had consumed earlier; her head was swimming with euphoric waves as his hips bucked between her spread legs. The pleasure so intense Momo could feel her own arousal starting to drip between her thighs as her body reacted.

Momo groaned against Ikkaku's mouth, feeling more pleasure than she ever thought her body was able to, knowing that half of it was because of the man who was inside her; he never treated her like glass, Ikkaku wanted her to get stronger, he supported her and saw things in her that nobody else had ever taken the time time to notice!

Momo pulled her head back from his abruptly breaking their heated kiss. Ikkaku stared into her eyes as he grunted from his own pleasure, unable to hide it from her, the way the woman made him feel was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

" You okay?" Ikkaku grunted, wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing her too hard.

" Yes! Don't stop!" Momo whispered back as she stared into his eyes, the moment between them becoming even more intimate as Ikkaku plunged his body against hers, sending his shaft deep inside her.

Ikkaku clenched his teeth and growled as he felt the first signs of his climax threatening to spill-Fuck, I don't want this to end!

Ikkaku allowed his eyes to slip closed as he leaned his head forward and found Momo's pulse point with his mouth. Momo moaned for him and then grunted when she felt him slide his teeth against her skin; the woman's scent driving him crazy as her heat, her arousal pooled between her legs, her body was trembling, shaking against him, letting him know he had been successful in finding her g-spot.

" Slide your hand down and touch yourself, Momo!" Ikkaku demanded her with a rough whisper in her ear.

Momo's body shivered against him as she heard him, knowing that it would be too hard for him to hold her up and stimulate her clit at the same time. Momo lowered her right hand from his shoulder and caressed his chest with her palm on her way down between their joined bodies. Momo felt herself growing more bold by the minute, such pleasure sending her to a whole new mindset.

Momo reached her hand down low so she could feel Ikkaku thrust into her with her hand, her brown eyes widening as she felt the speed of his thrusts, she could feel how soaked she had become, making her gasp in wonder-how does he do this to me? How could he make me want things I never even thought about before!?

" Come on, Woman!" Ikkaku growled at her as he leaned his forehead against hers, his hot breath surrounding her as he panted roughly.

Momo lifted her hand from her inspection, finding her own clit with her fingertips. Momo's eyes widened and her mouth fell ajar as she felt how swollen and tight her clit had become, just a simple touch from her own fingers increased her pleasure tenfold!

" Ugh! Ah! Oh, Yes!" Momo moaned as she felt the combination of Ikkaku's thrusts and her own finger play.

Ikkaku surged his hips forward, taking her at a faster pace, his cock pulsing inside her. Momo could tell he was only minutes away from coming for her and the thrill of wanting to watch his face overtook her as he sought her own release.

" Look at me, Ikkaku!" Momo demanded him as she tipped her head back.

Ikkaku let out a grunt as he lifed his head from hers, staring into the woman's eyes as he thrust into her wildly; the connection between them becoming even more intense as his chest tightened from the emotion that plagued him.

Momo's body tensed, her deep pants and harsh moans coming faster as she moved her own fingers over her clit in fast circles. The deep sensation of pleasure spreading out across her body, making her nipples tighten against Ikkaku's chest, her breath heaving as the decedent energy surrounded her, making her head spin from the ecstasy.

" Ugh! Yes! Ikkaku!" Momo called out to him as she shook from the intensity of her orgasm claiming her.

Ikkaku gritted his teeth and his brow furrowed as he watched the woman's face while she came for him; her beautiful body milking him, pulling his shaft deeper inside her as she trembled, her left arm wrapped tightly around his neck as her nails dug into the strained tendon that ran across. Ikkaku bucked his hips harshly, jarring Momo into the tree even harder as he allowed his body to let go.

Momo watched as Ikkaku's eyes widened before he tossed his head back and growled up at the sky before he filled her with his seed. Ikkaku's body jerked forward as he gripped her ass tighter in his strong hands; just watching the man, knowing she had managed to bring him such sweet release made Momo smile as she fought to catch her own breath-this is how it feels to be treated like a woman!

" Ikkaku..." Momo whispered to him as she raised her right hand, grasping the man behind his thick neck.

Ikkaku lowered his head, allowing his eyes to open as his chest heaved for air; the woman had made him come harder than he ever had! Ikkaku let out another low growl before be leaned his head in and took her lips with his, kissing the woman with a newfound sense of passion only she had been able to make him feel in all the days he had been alive.

Momo moaned into Ikkaku's mouth as she felt his tongue slip passed her lips, once again claiming her mouth with such sweet intensity. Momo melted into him, leaning her body against his, allowing him to feel her warmth against the cold night air, reminding Momo that she was pretty much just ravished against the trunk of a tree out in the open-I still don't even care about it!

Ikkaku pulled back from Momo's kiss, meeting her gaze before he backed his lower body away from her, careful to keep her supported with his hands. Ikkaku closed his eyes as he felt his cock pull out of her and he grinned when he heard her soft moan.

" Woman, you won't ever have to worry about me takin' anything away from you..." Ikkaku chuckled before he leaned his head in, taking her sweet mouth once more.

Momo moaned softly against his lips as Ikkaku raised his hands from her ass up higher to her hips and pulled her away from the tree she had been leaning against. Momo pulled back from his kiss, a soft sound of surprise escaping her right before she felt herself being lowered back to her feet. Momo held onto Ikkaku as her body swayed, still not completely over the effects of her own orgasm, her body felt so relaxed she was almost certain she would become addicted to the feeling!

Once Momo seemed to be able to stand on her own, Ikkaku leaned his body down, grabbing the woman's bottoms from the drit and lifting them up for her. Momo stared down at him, her lips parted as she realized his intention to help her get dressed before he even though out himself. Momo used his shoulders for balance as she lifted each of her legs one by one, stepping back into the bottoms of her Shihakusho. Momo grasped the black fabric with shaking hands as Ikkaku reached out and started tucking her top for her before he pulled the tie and tied it for her.

" Thank you..." Momo whispered to him as she watched him lean over and grab his own bottoms.

Ikkaku chuckled before he stood to his full height and shoved both of his feet down into each pant leg, securing his bottoms back over his lean hips.

" No need to thank me..." Ikkaku countered as he tied his top back in place; Ikkaku thought it might be awkward for them after this round, but he was happy to realize that wasn't going to be the case.

Even though it was getting pretty late, he didn't want to rush Momo back to her barracks, not after sharing something so intense! Ikkaku reached out for her with his hands, pulling the woman closer to him as he stared down at her. Momo wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing the side of her face against the still exposed skin of his chest. Ikkaku felt the woman's lips press against him and it took everything he had not to squeeze her too him as hard as he could-what the hell is this? She's got me feeling like I can barely breath!

" I love you, Ikkaku!" Momo whispered into the dark, not knowing whether or not it was the right thing to say in the moment; but she was tired of always holding back the way she felt, and if there was one thing she understood, is was that Ikkaku would never expect her too!

Ikkaku half-laughed as he heard the woman's declaration, even though she'd already told him she thought she loved him, it was nice to hear her say it with such emotion behind her words.

I love you, too, Momo..." Ikkaku replied, not even feeling like a jackass for saying the words this time.

* * *

A soft sigh filled the room as Nanao Ise ran her hand across Yumichika's forearm. The two of them had made it into his bedroom a short time after their intense union and both of them had collapsed down on Yumichika's futon. Nanao smiled as memories of her first time replayed in her mind; the things Yumichika had done to her, the way he had made her feel-I don't think I'm strong enough to give this up now!

" I can hear the wheels in your mind turning again, Nanao..." Yumichika whispered to her, wanting to see if the woman would be forthright with him and admit what was weighing on her mind.

" I've been forbidden to see you..." Nanao admitted.

Yumichika's brow lifted as her words hit him-forbidden to see me, yet, here she is laying in my bed?

" Is that so? What do you plan to do about it?" Yumichika countered as he ran his elegant fingers across the skin of her lower abdomen.

" I don't know if there is anything I can do? I tried to make him see things from my view, but he's so stubborn!" Nanao huffed.

" So is this all we have then? Are we going to be sneaking around in the shadows every time we wish to see each other?" Yumichika asked.

Nanao let out a deep sigh as she turned her body in order to face Yumichika. Yumichika lifted his arm, giving her enough space in order to face him before she spoke.

" I'm afraid I don't know of any other way? I'm sorry if this upsets you, but, I really don't know what else to do?" Nanao explained.

" I understand." Yumichika replied, seeming to shock the woman with his answer.

Yumichika smiled down at her as he lifted his hand to the side of her face to caress her cheek; he felt himself feeling rather happy with the way Nanao looked now, laying in his arms, her deep violet eyes now shining and no longer bloodshot from her earlier tears.

" I expected you to be upset and try and fight with me about this." Nanao admitted when he didn't speak.

Yumichika scoffed as he rolled his eyes at her.

" I'm willing to give this some time, you are after all, here, in my bed. Why would I fight with you when each moment we have together is now borrowed time?" Yumichika countered.

Nanao inhaled a shaky breath as she reached her right hand up, framing the side of Yumichika's face in her palm-I never knew a man could bring out such emotions in me!

" What is it, Nanao? You look as if you want to say something to me." Yumichika demanded, his brows lifting as he looked down at her.

Nanao averted her gaze before she shook her head, a soft smile spreading across her lips in an effort to hide the serious emotions she was feeling-I almost told him! I almost just blurted out the three words I can never take back! Shit, I think I really am in love with him!

" I should head back before it gets too late." Nanao whispered; not sure how to deal with the emotions that plagued her; it was one thing to know how she felt about Yumichika and to finally allow herself to admit her feelings, but it was another to speak them aloud-I'm afraid I'm still a bit of a coward when it comes to this...

Yumichika's violet gaze turned to the clock that sat on his nightstand, seeing that it was almost two in the morning, he figured the woman was right-She risked coming to me tonight, the least I can do is walk her back to her barracks.

" In that case, I'll walk you home." Yumichika announced, making Nanao's lips part as she turned her gaze back to him.

" You don't have to..." Nanao whispered back, her gaze meeting his as she allowed herself to smile.

" I won't have you sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night as if we've just done something wrong, your uncle may not want to see us together, but I could honestly care less." Yumichika countered.

Nanao nodded her head to him as her smile deepened, she had expected Yumichika to allow her to leave on her own, but the simple gesture of walking her home after what they had just shared together told her just how much she really meant to him-I may have given him my virginity, but I'm pretty sure he's been trying to give me his heart this whole time!

" Darling, why won't you just say it? I can see it in your eyes..." Yumichika challenged her.

Nanao let out another shaky breath as she allowed her eyes to slip closed-Am I really that transparent? Do I really lack the ability to hide what I am feeling?

" Are you scared?" Yumichika whispered as he leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her jawline.

" Yes!" Nanao breathed.

" Would it help you if I said it first?" Yumichika asked, feeling like it was decent compromise.

Nanao's eyes shot open, her deep violet gaze staring back at him with apparent surprise. Yumichika smiled his sly smile as he watched her expression, surely the woman wasn't so foolish to believe this had all just been physical between them?

" I love you, Nanao." Yumichika stated.

Nanao felt her breath get caught in her chest as a crushing wave of emotion settled bright above her heart, making it hard for her to breathe. The only thing she could think of doing to buy her a little more time was to pull the man into another kiss-just one more moment she could have with him, laying there in his arms!

Yumichika pressed his mouth against hers allowing her to take what she needed from him, deciding that showing a bit of patience is what she needed from him. The two lay there, kissing one another as if time had stopped and the only thing that remained was the two of them. Yumichika tilted his head, deepening the kiss, enjoying the woman's taste.

Nanao reached her right hand up framing the side of his face as their lips moved against one another in unison, the heat from the exchange sending a renewed shiver of arousal down Nanao's spine-if I don't stop now, I'll never make it back to my room before morning!

Nanao gently pulled back from Yumichika's lips, allowing her eyes to stay closed, she could feel the man's warmth, his scent surrounding her, bathing her in his love; it was just the thing the squad 1 lieutenant had needed, a small bud of hope and just enough comfort to fill her with just enough courage.

"I love you, Yumichika!" Nanao whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Mayuri Kurotsuchi paused, turning his head to the open hallway that led to his personal lab space. It was well into the late hours of the night, almost three in the morning to be exact; so why was he hearing the sound of footsteps echoing? Mayuri tilted his head, waiting for whoever it was to approach him.

" Oh...Hello, Captain Kurotsuchi. I didn't expect you to be awake..." Akon stated as he came around the corner.

Mayuri turned his body, using his feet to swivel his computer chair in order to face his subordinate before he replied.

" Yes. I must say I myself didn't expect to see you loitering the hallways at this hour. Are you not supposed to be dwelling this those roughnecks?" Mayuri countered.

Akon let out a deep sigh at the reminder as he stepped into the room. Mayuri watched him as Akon made his way over to his own personal computer station. Mayuri's golden gaze narrowed, not able to ignore the state of his lieutenant. It looked as if someone had quite literally pulled the rug out from under him; his mood seeming to be downright melancholy.

" I'm back for duty, Sir, I figured since I can't seem to sleep, I might as well get caught up on the current projects." Akon replied.

Mayuri scoffed as he tilted his head to the side.

" Back for duty, you say? I have not heard any changes regarding the orders you were given..." Mayuri countered.

Akon kept his gaze forward as he took a seat in his own chair, reaching his right hand out to turn on the modem to his computer.

" The Head Captain didn't send word to you?" Akon asked; feeling another wave of agitation fill him.

" I have not received any word from squad 1. Is there something I am not aware of?" Mayuri pressed; wanting to get to the bottom of the issue.

" The Head Captain canceled the training program." Akon answered; keeping his dark gaze focused on the computer screen in front of him.

" Tch. So you mean to tell me this program the man was so adamant about is finished? Without any reasonable explanation? Not to mention you now have nothing to show for you absence." Mayuri snapped.

Akon let out another sigh as he nodded his head; feeling even more run down with each word his captain spoke. Akon nodded, not knowing what else to say to the man as he stared over at him. Akon placed his hand on the mouse at this side, lifting the cruiser to the icon that would pull up all of squad 12's current reports.

" I see..." Mayuri replied; his lips thinning with his own agitation.

It was one thing to take his lieutenant away from his duties in order for him to advance, but to waste his time in such a manner left a sour taste in Mayuri's mouth.

Akon would have been useful to have these past couple of days, a new project had started, new test samples that had needed to be analyzed. Due to Akon's absence, Mayuri had been forced to pull Rin from his normal routine-the dull witted boy! It seemed that Rin was incapable of not eating something every few minutes within the lab, spreading his crumbs all over the samples!

" I'll be sure to read up on the current experiments, Captain." Akon stated as the manifest popped up on the screen in front of him.

Mayuri watched Akon lean back in his chair as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His dark gaze scanning, giving Mayuri the impression that he was in fact reading the manifest. As Mayuri watched, he couldn't help but notice Akon's mood seeming to darken with every passing second; it wasn't like Akon to allow something to effect him in such a way.

" It would appear that you are not happy with he Head Captain's decision..." Mayuri stated.

Akon shook his head, not even bothering to look up from his screen, something he normally would never do when being addressed by Mayuri.

Mayuri scoffed loudly.

" Am I to believe you actually enjoyed housing with those brutes!?" Mayuri pressed; his brow lifting into a deep furrow.

Akon lifted his head to Mayuri then, meeting the man's intense golden stare. Mayuri found himself taken aback by the wounded look in the younger man's gaze-what the hell is the meaning of such a reaction?

" I am sure I will get over it, Captain. It's not easy to let it go when you find yourself lacking and have the opportunity to improve taken away from you. I apologize." Akon replied.

" So it is the physical training that you found yourself enjoying?" Mayuri asked.

Akon's lips lifted into a slight smile as he remembered the way Captain Zaraki had tried to help him; something he hadn't expected from the man. For Zaraki to go out of his way to make adjustments, it meant that the squad 11 captain had seen something in him; What, Akon wasn't sure of-but the opportunity hadn't been taken lightly, Akon had wanted to improve. To show Captain Zaraki that his efforts weren't for nothing...

" Yes." Akon answered simply, not seeing a reason to sugar coat the truth.

" I see. Tell me, Akon, What was the Head Captain's reason for canceling the program? Was someone injured?" Mayuri asked.

Akon laughed sarcastically as she shook his head.

" No. Nobody was injured. It was canceled because the Head Captain found out that Lieutenant Ise has become more 'acquainted' with 3rd seat Ayasegawa." Akon replied dryly.

"What..." Mayuri countered, his top lift lifting into an unimpressed sneer.

" I had the same reaction." Akon sighed.

"What difference does it make if Lieutenant Ise and 3rd seat Ayasegawa have a relationship outside of their training? I mean really..." Mayuri countered as he rolled his eyes.

" I guess the Head Captain is too busy living in the past." Akon answered.

Mayuri let out a sarcastic laugh as he turned his body in the chair, once again facing the multiple computer screen in front of him. Shaking his head Mayuri spoke his inner thoughts aloud.

" Nonsense! Such utter nonsense!

* * *

The ray's of early morning sunlight lit up the dirt pathway as Isane Kotetsu made her way towards the squad 1 barracks. The abrupt cancellation of the training program had come as a surprise to the squad 4 captain. The looks of disappointment she had received from both her sister and 3rd seat had been what pushed Isane into action.

Shunsui Kyoraku may be the Head Captain, but for the man to make such a decision based solely on his emotions was not the act of a man who held that position.

Isane had been taken aback when her sister had pulled her aside, informing her that the reason behind Shunsui's actions hadn't had anything to do with them, but, due to Nanao Ise becoming involved with Captain Zaraki's 3rd seat-in fact, it seemed that romance was blossoming within the Seireitei.

Isane allowed her lips to lift into a soft smile. Some things would never change when it came to their way of life. All anyone had been able to whisper about this morning was the news of Momo Hinamori and Ikkaku Madarame; apparently the two of them had shared a kiss in public, causing quite the scandal.

Isane let out a sigh as she turned down the narrow pathway, her mind so occupied on the current situation, she almost ran straight into the man in front of her.

" Oh! Please, Excuse me, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Isane blurted as she raised her hands, placing them to the man's biceps absentmindedly.

Mayuri lowered his golden gaze down to the woman's hands as the side of his mouth curved with annoyance.

" Very well. If you would be so kind as to remove your hands..." Mayuri countered.

Isane's lips parted as she realized what she had done on nothing more but reflex, an attempt to right the shorter man if he had gone to fall due to her almost walking into him.

" I beg your pardon, Captain." Isane continued as she lifted her hands from him abruptly.

" Yes, well, I suppose there was no harm done." Mayuri answered; meeting the woman's gaze.

Isane let out a breath of relief, thinking she was about to get an earful about watching her surroundings; but, for whatever reason, Captain Kurotsuchi hadn't felt the need to lecture her. Isane smiled down at the man softly before she righted herself, turning her body in the direction of squad 1.

Mayuri's brow lifted as he watched Isane turn as if they were both heading to the same place.

" I take it you have been informed of the current situation?" Mayuri asked as the two of them found their stride, walking down the pathway side by side.

Isane allowed her head to turn, taking a look at the man's profile.

" If you're speaking about the program being canceled, then, yes." Isane answered.

" And are you on your way to speak with the Head Captain about the matter?" Mayuri continued.

Isane found her lips parting once more; not understanding how Captain Kurotsuchi would be able to guess her intentions? That is, unless, he had the same?

" I am." Isane answered.

" Excellent. Maybe between the two of us, we might be able to come to a better understanding." Mayuri smiled.

Isane turned her head forward as a smile of her own spread across her lips. _

Nanao Ise lifted her head as a loud knock echoed down the hallway from the main doors of squad 1. Nanao turned her gaze to her uncle, seeing the man leaning back in his chair, his signature straw hat covering his face, giving Nanao the urge to stand up and smack it off his head-here he is taking a nap in his office while I'm stuck doing paperwork!?

Nanao let out a huff of aggravation as she pushed herself up from the smaller desk in the room and made her way to answer the door. As she walked, the knocks came louder and more insistent-was something wrong!?

Nanao increased her stride, calling out to whoever was behind the door as she reached out for the handle. Nanao's brow furrowed as the door swung open.

"Captain Kurotsuchi...Captain Kotetsu. How may I help you?" Nanao asked.

" We've come to request a meeting with the Head Captain." Isane answered, a smile spreading across the woman's lips as she met Nanao's gaze.

" Oh, I see. Very well. If you would please wait in the great hall, I will be sure to let him know." Nanao answered as she turned away, allowing the two captain's to show themselves inside.

As Nanao walked she couldn't help but feel a roll of excitement fill her. What would bring the two captain's calling? Were they here because of the training being canceled? Had Akon, Hanataro and Kiyone said something to them? Nanao shook her head as she entered her uncle's office once more.

" Head Captain! You are requested in the great hall!" Nanao yelled; causing Shunsui to tip back in his chair from the loud wake up call.

" Ugh!" Shunsui grunted as he caught the edge of his desk just in time to prevent the chair from falling backwards.

" Did you really have to be so loud, Nanao?" Shunsui complained as he removed his hat from covering his face.

Nanao stared down at him with ice filled eyes.

" Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kotetsu would like a word with you." Nanao stated before she turned on her heel, giving him her back.

Shunsui's brows lifted as he watched his niece exit the room, knowing she would follow him inside the great hall as his lieutenant-Damn, I seem to be pretty popular these days...

Shunsui let out a sigh as he pushed himself up from his seat, setting his hat on the top of his head before he followed his niece out of his office. Shunsui felt his stomach drop as he turned the corner and walked down the long narrow hallway that would bring him out into the great hall-I bet I know what this about...

" Hey there, Captain Kurotsuchi, Captain Kotetsu. What can I do for you?" Shunsui forced himself to smile.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi turned his intense golden gaze, meeting Shunsui's head on before he spoke.

" Ah, 'what can i do for you?' he says." Mayuri scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

" As if our presence here is any form of surprise to you." Mayuri countered.

" I must say, Head Captain, I was quite appalled when I found out that you had canceled the training program." Isane stated.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh, turning his gaze, peeking over at Nanao from under his lashes.

" It's alright, Nanao. Why don't you head back to the office..." Shunsui ordered, not wanting his neice present during the upcoming conversation.

" And why is that? Do you not wish for her to be privy to this conversation? It is my understanding that she is the sole reason behind your motives. I myself do not appreciate having my time wasted!" Mayuri snapped.

" Now wait just a minute, Captain Kurotsuchi..." Shunsui countered as he lifted his hand.

" What? Don't like it when someone speaks the truth in front of you?" Mayuri pressed, not giving an inch to the man.

Shunsui sighed.

" I don't see why your getting all worked up about this...I figured you of all people would be happy to have your lieutenant back." Shunsui replied, his lips thinning into a frown.

" What an assumption! If I would have known all you planned on doing was making my job more difficult for me, I wouldn't have allowed Akon to join in on your silly program in the first place!" Mayuri countered as his eyes narrowed.

" I'm sorry for any time of yours that has been wasted, Captain Kurotsuchi, but, I've already made my decision." Shunsui retorted.

"Tch! Typical..." Mayuri scoffed.

" Head Captain, forgive me, but, what does this situation have to do with the program? Why did you feel the need to punish our subordinate's?" Isane asked.

Shunsui turned his gaze to the woman, his lips parting as he took in her words.

" I really wouldn't say I've punished anyone..." Shunsui replied.

" Oh really!? Giving someone the opportunity to advance in an area they are not skilled at and then pulling it out from under them without anything to show for it isn't punishment? I don't think it was my lieutenant fraternizing with the 3rd seat of squad 11!" Mayuri interjected.

Shunsui allowed his eye to slip closed as he heard the antagonizing voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Is this what was going around now? Did everyone know about Nanao and Yumichika?

Shunsui turned his head, allowing his eye to open, seeing Nanao standing with flushed cheeks; her arms lifted and crossed over her chest-he didn't have to ask her to understand that she was embarrassed by the situation-a situation he himself had caused.

" Head Captain, what happened between your lieutenant and Zaraki's 3rd seat is none of my business, but, clearly, you have allowed your emotions to cloud your judgement. If the safety of the soul society is your main concern, which is the reason you gave us for this program to begin; then wouldn't it have been better to deal with this in another manner?" Isane asked.

" Well you're right about it being none of your business." Shunsui answered; feeling a wave of frustration fill him.

" My my, It looks to me that you don't understand the situation! Tell me, exactly how was this any of your business!? What difference does it make whether or not your lieutenant has decided to take a lover? And furthermore, what did it have to do with Akon!?" Mayuri countered.

Shunsui turned his head once more at the sound of footsteps. His lips parted as he watched Nanao's stiff back walking out of the room, he couldn't help but notice the way her shoulders were moving, as if she were crying from her embarrassment. Shunsui allowed his eye to close once more, a wave of guilt washing over him like a flash flood.

" Akon didn't have anything to do with this, and neither did Hanataro or Kiyone." Shunsui admitted with a sigh.

" Shunsui, it's no secret that you care deeply for Nanao. I understand that as her uncle, you feel that you have a certain responsibility to her. I may be over stepping my boundaries, but, I feel as if you've given me no choice..." Isane stated; making Shunsui lift his gaze to her.

" You cannot keep her from him!" Isane continued.

"Isane..." Shunsui started.

" No, please, try and understand this from a woman's perspective. You are denying her the chance to be with a man who may love her!" Isane countered.

" And if he does love her, he's going to die..." Shunsui interjected.

" What makes you so sure of that? Because of what happened to her parents? It is true that Nanao holds the name of Ise; but is she or is she not in fact a Kyoraku?" Mayuri countered.

Shunsui turned his head, narrowing his gaze at Mayuri's reasoning.

" Tell me, Shunsui, who has kept Shinken Hakkyoken all these years and where is it now?" Mayuri challenged him.

Shunsui turned his head from the man at the mention of Nanao's Zanpakuto; the very sword he had carried for her for years; trying to take on the burden of her mother's family name on himself.

" I have it." Shunsui admitted.

" I see. So what is it that makes you believe this so called curse will once again repeat itself? Nanao was not raised as the keeper of that blade; you prevented her from having that honor. It is my understanding she has only held the blade once and still needed your assistance. Was that not your reasoning behind including her in the training program?" Mayuri continued.

" I can't argue with that..." Shunsui sighed.

" Shunsui, Yumichika Ayasegawa is the 3rd seat of squad 11. Just like my former captain, he is not afraid of death. In fact, dying in battle is what any member of squad 11 holds sacred. If Yumichika is to die, it will be on his own terms." Isane stated.

Shunsui turned his gaze from the two captain's as a wave of uncomfortable emotion filled him-has this really just been about myself? It is me who can't let go of the past?

"What do you plan to do to rectify the situation?" Mayuri demanded.

* * *

" I wish to have a word with you, Madarame."

Ikkaku turned his gaze, his brow lifting into a deep scowl as Toshiro Hitsugaya filled his vision, seeming to appear out of nowhere on the pathway. Ikkaku turned his gaze, seeing the men lining up for the morning run, his Captain had yet to come out of his sleeping quarters.

" What's that?" Ikkaku replied, trying his best not to snap at the squad 10 captain.

" I had a talk with Momo." Toshiro sighed.

" Yeah, she told me." Ikkaku replied.

" There is something you need to understand, when it comes to Momo, I would never want to do something that would hurt her..." Toshiro began.

" Then why did you?" Ikkaku retorted, not about to let the little bastard get away with how he'd gone behind her back.

" I came here to give you a warning, Ikkaku Madarame." Toshiro stated.

" Tch. Yeah and what's that?" Ikkaku countered.

" If you hurt Momo, I won't hesitate to-"

" What? you gonna kill me? Is that what this is about? You're worried that I'm gonna hurt her somehow when it was you who put her through all of this?" Ikkaku cut him off, his scowl only deepening.

Toshiro let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped.

" It would be nice if you listened to your own advice before you went threatening someone else. I have no intention of hurting Momo." Ikkaku countered with a growl.

" What's goin' on!?"

Ikkaku turned his body, realizing that his captain had come out of his quorters.

" Nothing, Captain." Ikkaku answered.

" What're you doin' now, Hitsugaya? You've already stirred up enough shit as it is..." Kenpachi demanded.

Toshiro lifted his gaze, meeting Kenpachi's uncovered eye, seeing the hostility behind the man's gaze.

" The next time you wanna go whining to the head captain about not gettin' your way, you might want to think about the consequences." Kenpachi growled.

Toshiro lowered his gaze from the man, another deep sigh escaping him.

" I understand that what I did could be seen as that; I was just trying to look out for Momo." Toshiro countered.

" She didn't need lookin' after..." Kenpachi countered.

Toshiro lifted his head, his lips parting as if he were about to make a retort but Kenpachi cut him off.

" You done makin' your threats? I ain't got all day to wait for ya..." Kenpachi challenged.

Toshiro's mouth closed, his jaw clenching, showing Kenpachi his frustrations, but the squad 11 captain didn't really give a shit about what the little bastard wanted to say or who he wanted to threaten.

Toshiro gave Kenpachi a curt nod of his head before turning on his heel, making his way back down the dirt pathway, all the while fuming with agitation-Toshiro didn't understand what Momo saw in a man like Ikkaku Madarame; but at least he'd gotten one thing out of his conversation. Ikkaku's eyes had been sincere, Toshiro wouldn't have to worry about the squad 11 lieutenant ever hurting his childhood friend-It seems like I have done enough of that on my own...


	22. Chapter 22

Nanao Ise lifted her right hand, wiping the fresh tears from her cheeks. Tears she had not wanted anyone to witness. It seemed that with each day that passed, her emotions only became that much harder to control. If the Captain's from other squads had found out about her uncle's reason to cancel the program; it wouldn't take long until the whole Seireitei knew about her personal life-how long before word gets back to Yumichika?

Nanao let out a deep sigh as she turned her head up to the sky, she had left the private meeting, not wanting Captain Kurotsuchi or Captain Kotetsu to see her outburst. The only thing she could think to do was to step outside the back of the barracks; so there she sat with her legs dangling over the side of the wooden porch. The light breeze that moved in made her cheeks feel cold from her uncontrollable tears-all I wanted was to make my own decisions, I wanted to take my time and allow my heart to adjust before everyone else knew!

"Nanao?" A soft voice called out to her, making her wipe her cheeks out of hurried embarrassment.

" Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Captain Kotetsu?" Nanao answered quickly.

Isane allowed herself to smile as she shook her head; the two of them hadn't ever been very close to one another, but Isane wasn't about to let it stop her from consoling the woman.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Isane replied as she stepped forward and lowered herself down on the porch to sit.

Nanao turned her gaze to her, her features giving away just how upset she actually was. Isane placed her hands in her lap, turning her head, she looked up towards the sky.

"I've never been in your situation, so I won't pretend to understand how you are feeling." Isane started.

Nanao let out a sigh as even more tears she couldn't control slipped down her cheeks.

" Be thankful, these are not emotions I enjoy having..." Nanao replied.

"Yes, I can see that you are upset. Would you mind me asking why?" Isane asked.

Nanao allowed her shoulders to slump as she tipped her head forward, her warm salty tears fell, hitting the tops of her balled up fists.

"Everyone knows! Because of his actions, everyone knows my personal business. I've never been in love before. I wanted this to be something I shared with Yumichika privately, until we both felt comfortable making it public." Nanao explained.

"hmm, I can see how that would upset you. I can assure you, my sister and Hanataro have only spoken of this situation to me in private. As for Akon and Lieutenant Hinamori, I am sure they too have enough respect for you not to go around gossiping." Isane offered.

" In fact, I think your biggest worry would be Captain Kurotsuchi! That man really doesn't have a filter..." Isane half-laughed.

Nanao turned her gaze as Isane dropped her head to look at her. In some ways it was still strange for Nanao to see the woman wearing the white haori of a captain; it wasn't long ago that Isane held the same rank as she did. Nanao allowed her eyes to slip closed as the reminder of Isane's own personal pain filled her- here I am complaining about others knowing I love a man, yet, this woman has managed to fill the position of the one woman she most respected.

"I'm sorry, I am sure I look foolish to you, getting this upset about it..." Nanao replied.

" Not at all. We all have emotions, Nanao. Look at your Uncle; he allowed his to make quite the ass out of himself..." Isane smiled.

Nanao allowed a half-laugh to escape her chest as she wiped her damp cheeks; for some strange reason Isane's kind words were helping her scattered thoughts come back into focus.

"Do you really love him, Nanao?" Isane asked abruptly.

Nanao felt the breath in her lungs catch as a deep sensation of warmth spread across her body, burrowing deep within her chest. A smile spread across her lips as the memory of how it felt to be wrapped up in Yumichika's arms assaulted her senses; reminding her of how just a simple kiss from the man had awoken all of her desires.

"I do." Nanao whispered.

Isane nodded, her smile deepening.

"Then I wouldn't worry about others finding out about it. You might get some looks here and there, or a tease or two from some of them, but, if you really do love Yumichika, none of that should matter." Isane countered.

Nanao turned her head, her brow furrowing as she took in Isane's perspective of the situation. Nanao allowed herself to laugh as she rolled her eyes, remembering how Captain Zaraki had grinned at her so slyly; as if he himself had been teasing her with his smile. Yet, the man hadn't tried to stop her from seeing his 3rd seat, even knowing her uncle had forbid it.

Nanao turned her head and watched as Isane hoisted herself back up onto her feet, making Nanao feel a bit disappointed about her leaving; for once, she had found another woman she felt comfortable talking to.

"I should head back inside, I left your uncle with Captain Kurotsuchi..." Isane explained.

Nanao let out another half-laugh at the thought; Mayuri was surely giving her uncle every last piece of his mind about the situation.

" Thank you for seeking me out..." Nanao spoke softly.

" You're Welcome. We both know you would have done the same for me if our situation had been reversed. Stop selling yourself short, Nanao. We all deserve what little happiness we can manage in this world." Isane replied before giving Nanao her back.

Nanao inhaled a deep breath as she pondered Isane's last statement to her. Happiness? Could it even be possible for me?

* * *

Shinji Hirako let out a chuckle as he lifted his sword arm, deflecting another blow from his lieutenant. Much like many of the other Captain's; Shinji had found himself less than impressed with their head Captain's decision to cancel his program. Shinji pivoted his feet, turning his body sharply to the right, narrowly dodging the edge of Momo's blade.

" I gotta say, your hand eye coordination's almost scary..." Shinji grinned.

Momo paused, meeting her Captain's gaze as she panted from her exertion. When Shinji had asked her to demonstrate her new skills for him, she hadn't known what to think and had even started to wonder if she'd really learned anything from Ikkaku. Momo and her Captain had spared together in the past; and while she hadn't felt very confident in showing him; she now understood that the time she spent with squad 11 had already improved her one on one sword skills immensely.

"Thank you, Captain." Momo sighed.

" That man's a bit of a moron, canceling a program that actually works." Shinji sighed as he shook his head.

Momo lifted her head, meeting Shinji's gaze. While she wanted to agree with him; she didn't feel comfortable making the statement like her Captain did. It was one thing to have an opinion; another to question their leaders motives.

" I think that's enough for today." Shinji stated as his gaze seemed to focus on something behind Momo.

Momo's brow furrowed as she turned her small frame to see what had caught her Captain's attention. Momo let out a deep sigh, almost allowing a curse to slip passed her lips as she saw Toshiro walking towards them-what does he want now?

"Captain Hirako." Toshiro greeted with a nod of his head.

"Would it be alright if I had a word with Momo?" Toshiro continued.

Shinji turned his gaze to his Lieutenant, seeing the look of frustration on her face. Her body language told him she wasn't very happy about the squad 10 Captain showing up to speak with her. Shinji shrugged his shoulders as he lifted his Zanpakuto and placed it back in its sheath.

" Why are you askin' me?" Shinji countered; giving Toshiro a look that indicated he should have known better than to ask him.

Toshiro's brow furrowed as he remembered who he was speaking to. Without another glance at the squad 5 Captain, Toshiro turned his body and faced his childhood friend, while Shinji took it upon himself to give the two their privacy.

"I think we should talk..." Toshiro started.

Momo refused to look up at him, her brow pulled tight as what looked like sadness glossed over her deep brown eyes.

" Unless you're here to give me an apology; I don't think there is anything left to say..." Momo stated.

" I spoke with Ikkaku." Toshiro admitted abruptly; forcing Momo to lift her head.

Momo's features changed from a sense of sadness to full out agitation.

" Damn it, Toshiro! What did you say to him?" Momo demanded.

" You may be mad at me, Momo, but I still had to make sure of his intentions." Toshiro sighed.

Momo scoffed as she shook her head at Toshiro, her cheeks flushing; this time with anger instead of embarrassment-the nerve of him to act like their childhood friendship gave him some kind of claim over her!

"No, You didn't. I made it clear to you that I no longer wanted you to mettle in my personal decisions!" Momo countered.

"Momo, I may not like it, but I understand that this is your decision to make." Toshiro replied as he sucked in a deep breath then let it out as if he felt deflated.

Momo watched as Toshiro's shoulders slumped a little, his aqua gaze meeting hers.

" I apologize." Toshiro spoke lowly, so low it was almost a whisper.

Momo's eyes widened as her mind fully registered his words-he's actually admitting he was wrong?

"When I saw how hard Ikkaku was pushing you; it made me angry. I understand now that I over reacted to the situation." Toshiro added.

Momo averted her gaze from him, her chest pulling a little at hearing Toshiro explain himself.

"I've been standing on the pathway for quite a while watching you and Captain Hirako spar. I never took the time to really watch you, nor have I noticed how much you've improved over the years. After what happened with Aizen; I made a vow that I would protect you. I'm starting to see that now you are becoming strong enough to protect yourself." Toshiro continued.

Momo lifted her gaze, once again looking Toshiro in the eye. The reminder of her past, of the betrayal of Aizen still stung; yet, over the years the sting had somehow transformed. Instead of filling Momo with a sense of embarrassed dismay, it had become a reminder. Momo was tired of holding herself back out of fear of being betrayed again-that's what made me fall in love with Ikkaku; he's so cocky and blunt, I'll never have to worry about him hiding something from me.

"I am becoming strong enough to protect myself, Toshiro. I know you want to protect me and I thank you for caring about me so deeply. I really don't like fighting with you, but, it felt like you weren't even trying to listen to me." Momo admitted.

" I wasn't ready to hear it. A part of me still isn't ready to let go of the past and to accept the fact you've changed." Toshiro sighed heavily.

" Tell me one thing, Momo. Do you love him?" Toshiro added.

Momo felt her breath hitch at being asked such a direct question from Toshiro. In all the years they have known each other, never once had something so personal been discussed between them.

"Yes. I love Ikkaku Madarame." Momo stated; a small smile spreading across her lips, the simple statement filling her body with a wave of comforting heat.

Toshiro found himself letting out another deep sigh as he averted his gaze from her.

"Then as your oldest friend, I wish you happiness." Toshiro whispered.

"Thank you, Toshiro!" Momo replied as she threw her arms out around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Toshiro let out an uncomfortable grunt as he felt the woman hugging him to her and even though he'd never been the type to really accept her bouts of affection; Toshiro Hitsugaya forced himself to swallow his pride as he brought his arms up and hugged Momo back.

"If he ever hurts you; I'll kill him." Toshiro whispered.

Momo couldn't help but laugh, even though she found the threat unnecessary; she was starting to understand Toshiro's reasons behind his actions. It wasn't that he didn't respect her or care for her; in truth, he loved her in his own way and it was that bond between two childhood friends that would always hold them together.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku allowed his tall frame to fall back into the chair behind his desk as he let out a breath. He felt like he'd just been put on his own personal trial with the way Captain Kurotsuchi had been grilling him. One thing was for sure; he'd succeeded in making a mess out of things. Shunsui leaned his body back in the chair, allowing his eye to slip closed, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet.

What he really wanted was to crack open a fresh jug of Sake and indulge, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation any. Shunsui allowed his eye to slip back open, the pang of restlessness he had been feeling in the pit of his stomach had somehow managed to lesson after hearing Captain Kurotsuchi's counter argument. It seemed the rumors were true when it came to the eccentric squad 12 captain; the man never came to a fight unprepared!

While it may not have been an actual battle, Mayuri had been armed to the teeth; anything Shunsui had brought up, Kurotsuchi had been ready with a counter offer; forcing Shunsui to see things in a different light. Shunsui had prevented Nanao from growing up as the holder of her clan's cursed blade. In reality, it may very well be him who carried that curse now; something Shunsui really didn't mind. In retrospect it may have been his intention when making that decision all those years ago-could it be possible that the curse has been lifted from Nanao with such a simple action?

"I guess it's out of my hands now..." Shunsui whispered to the empty room.

Shunsui lifted his head as he heard a knock coming from outside the hallway. Shunsui shook his head; even though he wasn't ready to face Nanao, he figured he may as well get it over with.

"Come in." Shunsui called out.

As he watched the heavy door to his office open, his brow lifted in confusion when instead of Nanao filling the doorway, it was his co-lieutenant, Genshiro Okikiba.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Head Captain, but it seems you have another visitor." The older man announced.

" Well, Damn. I seem to be pretty popular this morning. Is it another Captain?" Shunsui asked, his lips thinning into a frown at the thought of someone else coming to give him a piece of their mind, it had taken most of his energy to deal with Kurotsuchi and Kotetsu tag teaming him.

"I am afraid not, Sir. I have taken the liberty of showing 3rd seat Ayasegawa into the great hall." Okikiba stated.

"Ah hell..." Shunsui cursed as his frown intensified.

" Guess I should have expected this; he is from squad 11, it's not those guys to give up easily..." Shunsui added as he managed to push himself up from his chair.

" Does Nanao know he's here?" Shunsui asked.

Okikiba shook his head.

" Miss Ise has been inside her room since Captain Kotetsu went to speak with her." He answered.

" Do me a favor, will ya? Bring 3rd seat Ayasegawa here to my office. I don't think this is the type of conversation to be having in the great hall." Shunsui explained.

" Of course, Sir." Okikiba answered before turning and closing the door behind him.

Shunsui shook his head as he leaned back against the top of his desk; he didn't even know what the hell to tell Yumichika now, he'd pretty much had his mind made up for him by the other two captain's; Shunsui was going to step aside and allow Nanao to make her own decision, even if the thought scared the crap out of him.

" It ain't easy trying to look after a woman, that's for sure..." Shunsui sighed as a wave of doubt crept back up his spine.

" For Nanao's sake, I hope you're right, Kurotsuchi..."

* * *

Yumichika Ayasegawa followed the squad 1 co-lieutenant down the hallway with his head held high and shoulders back. He had half expected Nanao to answer the door and insist that he go back to his barracks, denying him his request to speak with her uncle. It had been a stroke of luck for the 3rd seat of squad 11, luck he planned on taking full advantage of. Yumichika would be heard By Shunsui Kyoraku whether the man wanted to listen or not.

Yumichika paused, allowing the older man to follow protocol and knock before entering Shunsui's office. Yumichika narrowed his gaze as he heard the head captain's voice permit their entrance-it was now or never; If Yumichika didn't fight for the one thing that mattered most to him, he would never forgive himself. Sometimes a man had to cast his own pride aside and allow his heart to give him the courage he needed. Okikiba leaned forward, opening the large door for Yumichika to enter. As the white panel slid forward, Yumichika's violet gaze met Shunsui's.

"Come in, Yumichika." Shunsui stated, not feeling the need to be formal with the 3rd seat. The time for that had ended the minute he'd witnessed the man holding his niece's hand.

Yumichika stepped forward entering the large room. The minute his feet crossed the threshold he heard the door closing behind him, and for a minute; he wondered if the head captain's privacy had been for another reason? Yumichika felt his right arm lift; his hand covering the hilt of his Zanpakuto out of pure instinct.

"There's no need for that; we both know Nanao would never forgive us if all we did was try and kill one another." Shunsui stated.

"Yet, I'm feeling nothing but hostility coming from you. Is it the fact Nanao has chosen to take a man into her life, or is it because that man is me?" Yumichika countered.

Shunsui averted his gaze; in truth he wasn't really sure why he felt such frustration? He'd spent so many years taking care of Nanao, always looking after her, making sure she was safe. It wasn't like Shunsui had been blind, he realized that eventually, one day a man might show interest in Nanao. The thing was, Nanao had never shown any interest back before now.

Shunsui let out a chuckle as he shook his head, although he really felt no humor regarding the situation. When it came to Nanao, he didn't think it would have mattered who the man was, he would have felt the same way regardless. In fact, Shunsui didn't have a problem with Yumichika personally; he was dedicated, strong willed and loyal. Three qualities any man would have to have while under Captain Zaraki's leadership.

"I don't have a problem with you as a man, Yumichika." Shunsui finally answered.

" Then this would have been your reaction no matter who Nanao had chose?" Yumichika pressed.

" I'm afraid so...I guess I wasn't ready to see her take this leap..." Shunsui answered.

" More like you hoped she wouldn't." Yumichika countered.

Shunsui snorted softly, his lips lifting into a small smile.

"Looks like I'm not doing a very good job at keeping my emotions in check." Shunsui replied as he lifted his gaze.

Yumichika's brow lifted as he looked back at Shunsui; the normal carefree head captain who always kept a cool head, even during the most trying times was like an open book to him right now. With each movement of his body, Yumichika could sense the man's discomfort.

"I would have to agree. I think this is the first time I have not had to guess what you are thinking." Yumichika answered.

" But all I can seem to do is guess about you. What is it you're after Yumichika? I can't help but ask." Shunsui replied.

"Are you asking my intentions? I would think it was simple; I wish you be with your niece." Yumichika shrugged.

" Why her? You've never shown much interest in the past. Honestly, I never would have imagined you would be the one I'd be having this conversation with." Shunsui admitted.

Yumichika allowed a half laugh, knowing very well that the situation had come as a surprise for many; including his own captain.

"You could say that I have admired from afar for quite some time. When Captain Zaraki made us partners, I decided to make my admiration known." Yumichika answered honestly.

Shunsui let out a deep sigh, his mouth thinning into a frown as his body language changed. Yumichika watched as he opened his mouth to speak, expecting the head captain's next question to be less than comfortable.

"You're not just trying to get one over on her, are you?"

Yumichika's brow furrowed; finding himself confused with the head captain's wording at first.

"If you're asking if all I plan to do is sleep with her, the answer is no. I wish for much more." Yumichika answered honestly.

"How much more are we talking about here?" Shunsui asked.

"I want everything, Shunsui. In fact, part of the reason I came to see you is to make my intentions known. I plan to ask Nanao for her hand; when the time is right." Yumichika revealed.

Shunsui narrowed his gaze, his lips parting as if Yumichika had just pulled the rug out from under his feet. Yumichika watched as Shunsui forced himself to swallow deeply before pushing his large frame from the edge of his desk. Shunsui stayed silent as he walked the few steps to a bookshelf that lined the wall of his office.

Yumichika didn't have to guess what the man was searching for. Shunsui lifted his right hand, pulling on one of the shelves, revealing a small hidden compartment. Inside was a jug of Sake; a little personal stash he had hidden for times like these; when life wanted to punch him in the gut.

Yumichika stood quietly, allowing the head captain time to come to terms with his admission. Whether or not Yumichika would get Shunsui's blessing to marry Nanao wasn't the 3rd seats concern. He would ask her regardless of Shunsui's personal stance on the matter; but a part of Yumichika knew, it would be easier for Nanao to accept a life with him, if Shunsui could manage to see reason.

"You said when the time is right? Does that mean you think she will say yes eventually?" Shunsui asked as he lifted the jug of sake to his lips.

Yumichika tilted his head as he studied the man in front of him; seeing the way his body had tensed at the subject of marriage being brought up. Yumichika knew he was treading a thin line when it came to Shunsui.

"I do. I believe that if she knew we had your support, our relationship would bloom quite beautifully." Yumichika answered honestly.

Shunsui turned; facing Yumichika once more with parted lips and a deep scowl.

"I don't know If I can..." Shunsui countered.

Yumichika nodded his head, his lips thinning into a frown.

"I see." Yumichika sighed before turning his body back towards the door; if the man wasn't going to be of any help to the situation, Yumichika would have to do his best to convince Nanao that her uncle's superstitions were false.

"If you love her, I'm sure you can understand. I don't want to see her hurt." Shunsui called out, making Yumichika turn his head over his shoulder.

"Neither do I, but I also understand there are many forms of pain. Would you rather she longed for my love for the rest of her life?" Yumichika countered.

Shunsui lowered his gaze, his grip tightening on the jug of Sake he held as if it were his lifeline.

"The human's have a saying, Shunsui. 'It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all.' While I don't know if this is in fact true, I am willing to put aside all fears in order to have what time I can with the woman I love." Yumichika stated before making his way to the door.

Shunsui lifted his gaze, watching the proud man's squared shoulders as he exited the room. It seemed that the 3rd seat of squad 11 wasn't the man Shunsui had once thought him to be. Yumichika was willing to risk everything he had, his very life, in order to profess his love to Nanao.

" He is strong...but will that be enough?" Shunsui whispered to the empty room as he turned and made his way to the chair behind his desk.

Shunsui sunk is tall frame down, taking a seat. His upper body slouching as he brought the jug of sake back to his lips, taking a deep drink. As the sweet burn of the liquor slipped down the back of his throat Shunsui's mind began to race. Was Kurotsuchi really right? Shunsui found himself letting out a snort as he shook his head. Mayuri Kurotsuchi may be one of many things; but wrong had never been one of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Shinji Hirako found himself grinning as he stood inside the main entrance of the squad 5 barracks. Seeing Momo make up with Captain Hitsugaya was amusing to the captain-I knew he'd come around eventually, it's not like those two to stay mad at each other. Shinji turned his gaze away from the doorway, looking over at the entrance to his office. He still had a stack of paperwork calling his name. Shinji let out a sigh-might as well get started. Shinji walked the few steps down the hall, stepping into the open door and making his way over to his desk.

Momo having been gone for a couple days had made Shinji fall behind a little, but he knew he really shouldn't be using her as an excuse. Sometimes you just weren't in the mood for paperwork. Lately he'd been content with sitting back and relaxing, enjoying the quiet around the Seireitei. Shinji pulled his chair from under his desk and took a seat, reaching his hands out, he placed the first stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Captain?" Momo's soft voice filled the room, making Shinji raise his head to look at her.

"What's up?" Shinji asked, a small smile still on his lips.

"Did you need me to help you with anything?" Momo asked, her soft brown gaze lowering to the messy table top of his desk.

"Nah. This ain't anything I can't handle, Momo. You're dismissed for the day." Shinji replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright then." Momo replied softly before turning back out into the main hall.

"Hey, Momo..." Shinji called out to her, making her pause.

"Yes?" She answered, turning her head over her shoulder to peer at him from the open doorway.

"I wouldn't mind it if you wanted to go back to train with Captain Zaraki. If you can get his permission, as your captain, I would allow it." Shinji announced.

Momo turned her body to face the doorway, Shinji's words filling Momo with mixed emotions; happiness mixed with a bit of sadness. It was no question that Captain Zaraki had only allowed her to join his training program due to his own orders. Momo wasn't very hopeful that Zaraki would allow her to come back simply because she made a request.

"Thank you, Sir. However, I don't think Captain Zaraki would permit it." Momo answered honestly.

Shinji shrugged his shoulders at her, his soft eyes meeting her gaze, a sense of amusement hidden beneath the interesting shade of copper.

"True. But you never know unless you ask..." Shinji countered before lowering his head, bringing his attention back to the paperwork in front of him, his lips still lifted into a small smile.

* * *

"Pack your things, Akon!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi demanded as he stepped back inside his lab space.

Akon jarred at the sudden order from his Captain, the lab having been quiet for the past two hours. Akon had figured his captain had retired for the day, having been up so late the previous night, but it looked as if Mayuri hadn't even thought about sleeping yet.

"I'm sorry?" Akon replied, indicating his confusion.

"Ugh! Must I repeat myself? I told you to pack your things!" Mayuri repeated as he took a seat in his large computer chair.

Akon felt the side of his mouth lift into a slight smile-Had his captain really gone to speak on his behalf?

"Is the training program reinstated?" Akon asked.

"No. Not officially. Frankly speaking, I don't give a damn if that man wants to reinstate it or not. I myself am not about to let you sit around the lab feeling sorry for yourself. It's nauseating to look at." Mayuri countered.

"If that's the case; then packing would most likely end up a waste of time, Captain. I don't see Captain Zaraki allowing just one of us to come back." Akon replied.

Mayuri let out a sigh, lifting his pale white hand to the bridge of his nose as if expressing his exasperation.

"It was not a request, Akon. I don't care what you do, until you have completed that training and gotten this out of your system, I don't want to see you step one foot into this lab!" Mayuri countered.

Akon's jaw fell as he heard Mayuri speak to him-Damn It! How am I going to get Captain Zaraki to let me join his squad for 5 more weeks?

"If you're wondering about a plan of action, I would suggest speaking with Captain Kotetsu. It seems her and I have been on the same wavelength this morning." Mayuri stated bringing Akon's attention back to him.

"I take it the two of you went to speak with the Head Captain?" Akon asked.

"We did. Whether or not the fool had enough common sense to listen is a whole other matter..." Mayuri answered.

Akon shook his head as a sense of hope filled him-If I can get Hanataro and Kiyone to come with me, would that be enough to sway Captain Zaraki's decision?

"Thank you, Captain." Akon stated as he stood from his chair, intending to follow Mayuri's orders.

"Yes, well, I am afraid you are at the mercy of Captain Zaraki now. Let us hope for your sake he's developed the ability to become sympathetic..."

* * *

A light knock on her bedroom door caused Nanao to lift her head from the book she had been reading. Letting out a deep sigh, Nanao placed her bookmark in-between the pages before allowing it to close-I really don't have the energy to keep fighting with this man! Nanao pushed herself up from her futon before calling out.

"Just a minute!" She snapped, thinking it was her uncle on the other side of the pocket door.

It had taken Nanao almost an hour to collect her emotions after speaking with Captain Kotetsu. The only thing she could think of doing to pass the time, in order to stifle her own emotions was to read about someone else-books are always helpful for those who wish to escape reality. Nanao inhaled a deep breath as she reached out for the door, attempting to fill herself with the strength she would need to face her uncle. Nanao pulled the door open, lifting her gaze, with parted lips, the words she had been about to say got caught in her throat, making her gurgle something incoherent as Yumichika filled her line of vision.

"Hello, my darling." Yumichika greeted her, not even waiting to be invited inside.

Nanao sputtered, her eyes growing the size of dinner plates as her jaw fell slack. Yumichika leaned into her, pressing his lips to the side of her cheek as if showing up at her doorstep was a natural thing for him to do.

"W-what the hell are you doing here!?" Nanao breathed as her brow lifted in confusion.

" I came to see you, Darling. What other reason do I need?" Yumichika smiled.

"B-but if he see's you..." Nanao started.

Yumichika placed his hands on her upper arms, caressing her through her top. The black fabric not nearly enough of a barrier against his heat.

"I've already spoken with him, Nanao." Yumichika admitted, seeing no reason to hide his actions from her.

"What!? You mean he met with you?" Nanao asked, her surprise making Yumichika's smile deepen.

" It is so hard to believe he would hear me out? We are both officers after all." Yumichika replied.

Nanao let her hand drop from the latch to her door, stepping backward, she allowed Yumichika to step inside her room. Her mind in a daze she turned away from him, heading to the chair by her desk to take a well needed seat. Yumichika's smile faded as he got a good look at her, her brow drawn tight, her lips parted in what looked like disbelief-her eyes look red again; is crying the only thing she has done since we parted this morning?

Yumichika turned, sliding the pocket door to her room closed before locking the latch. He really wasn't concerned with how anyone else would feel about him being locked inside the room with the head captain's niece. It was apparent to Yumichika that the woman in her needed him, she was always so stubborn, so quick to try and push back her own emotions for the sake of those around her. The days of Nanao sinking into the background were about to be over. Yumichika knew as word spread throughout the Seireitei, Nanao would be forced into the spotlight in a way.

"You've been crying again, why?" Yumichika insisted as he hunched down in front of her.

Nanao met his gaze as even more tears threatened to slip down her cheeks-He came for me! Even knowing my uncle forbid him to see me, he faced him! Nanao leaned her body forward in the chair, seeing the concern in Yumichika's soft violet eyes making her crave to be closer to him. Yumichika's brow lifted as Nanao placed her hand to the side of his face, caressing him gently, as a lover should.

"I'm afraid I've been a bit emotional this morning..." Nanao admitted.

Yumichika let out a sigh, he couldn't help but think the loss of her virginity was also weighing on her mind. Nanao had been forced into dealing with too many emotions at once and part of Yumichika had wondered if maybe Shunsui's reaction to their relationship had forced Nanao to act rashly-does she regret giving herself to me?

"I understand. I am sure this is hard for you..." Yumichika offered, for once holding back his own inner thoughts. He knew now wasn't the time to speak about regrets; what she needed was his patients and understanding, she needed him to love her.

"What did he say? What did you talk about?" Nanao asked, her features giving away her anxiety.

"I simply made my intentions clear to your uncle. Nothing any other man wouldn't do in this situation." Yumichika shrugged.

Nanao allowed her eyes to close, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks as she nodded her head. Yumichika didn't waste any time, lifting his hands and wiping away her tears with his thumbs, carefully, he pulled her closer to him giving her his lips. Nanao responded instantly, leaning into his heat while pressing her mouth against his. Yumichika held himself back only allowing their lips to overlap with one another softly; this wasn't a kiss of passion, but a kiss of support. Nanao pulled back from him, leaning her forehead against his, enjoying the way it felt to be consoled by his lips, for once, she allowed herself to be taken care of by another and it felt wonderful.

"What's upsetting you so much?" Yumichika asked, his voice low.

"When Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kotetsu showed up knowing about us, I couldn't help but think of everyone else. How am I going to deal with other people's reactions?" Nanao admitted even though part of her wanted to bury her head under her blankets for days.

"What does that matter, Nanao? Other people are sure to have their opinions, but does that change what we feel?" Yumichika countered.

"No!" Nanao breathed knowing no matter what anyone said to her it would never make her think less of Yumichika.

Nanao understood that she knew him better than anyone else did now; the only other person alive who would know more about him would be Ikkaku, the two of them being friends for over one hundred years-what does Ikkaku think of us!?

"I can assure you, we are the last topic of conversation. Right now everyone is whispering about Ikkaku and Momo." Yumichika smiled.

Nanao pulled her head back, meeting Yumichika's gaze-That's right! We're not the only ones!

"A-are they together then?" Nanao couldn't help but ask.

Yumichika's smile deepened as he nodded.

"I talked with Ikkaku before I decided to come speak with your uncle. It seems like him and Momo are very fond of eachother." Yumichika answered.

Nanao allowed a smile to spread across her lips, a sense of happiness washing over her.

"He seems so rough...I-I was worried about her training with him..." Nanao admitted, feeling foolish.

Yumichika chuckled softly, his thumb caressing her left cheekbone.

"Ikkaku may be rough, but I can assure you, he would never do anything to hurt Momo." Yumichika replied.

"Oh! I didn't think he would do it intentionally!" Nanao rushed, not wanting Yumichika to get the wrong impression.

"It's alright, Nanao. You are not the only one who has had concerns. In fact, Captain Hitsugaya has already made his threat upon Ikkaku's life."Yumichika smirked.

Nanao's smile faded, her lips parting at the news-poor Momo! It looks like I'm not the only one whose been put between the two people I care about the most.

"I'd like for you to come with me." Yumichika stated, bringing Nanao back to the present.

Nanao met his gaze as she shook her head, her voice getting caught in her throat all over again.

"Something tells me your uncle is not going to stop you. This is not a decision for him to make, Nanao." Yumichika stated with a bit more edge to his voice.

Nanao allowed the air in her lungs to deflate the tension in her body-Yumichika is right, I've been even more foolish for sneaking around and allowing my uncle to have such power over me!

"It has to be yours..." Yumichika continued.

"Where are we going?" Nanao smiled.

"I'm taking the woman I love out on our first date." Yumichika answered with a smile of his own.

* * *

Momo shuffled slowly down the narrow dirt pathway. After being dismissed from her duties for the day, the only she wanted was to see Ikkaku. For some reason, she felt the need to seek him out, to let him know she had spoken with Toshiro- I hope they didn't get into a fight over me! Momo kept her pace slow, knowing that Ikkaku wouldn't be finished with drills for another half hour or so.

As she walked her mind wondered to her own captain's advice-Should I really ask Captain Zaraki? Would I really be able to get even stronger? Momo let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped a little, her lips pursing from her own annoyance-If it wasn't for the head captain I wouldn't have to beg for my spot back! Momo extender her left leg, kicking out at a rock on the middle of the pathway. Even though she'd kicked up dust with the motion; she really wasn't bothered by it.

It was almost like the past days spent with squad 11, and Ikkaku in general had managed to give her a sense of purpose-They don't treat me like others do. Even Captain Zaraki has given me the benefit of the doubt! I don't see why he would turn me away when all I want to do it train...to become stronger!

Momo turned her head as the white building that was the squad 11 barracks came into view. The pocket door to the training room was open and even though the figures inside were in shadow due to the afternoon sun, she knew the men were busy training-Maybe I should have waited a little while longer? As Momo hesitated on the pathway she felt a soft breeze push against her back, tossing her hair over the back of her head, the strands of dark hair whipping across her delicate features.

"It feels like the wind is even trying to push me forward..." Momo whispered.

"He ain't done trainin' yet, Hinamori."

Momo jarred at the sound of the rough voice calling out to her from across the pathway. Lifting her hands, she managed to push her hair from her eyes. Standing on the porch was Captain Zaraki, his gaze narrowed as if glaring at her, but she wasn't sure if it was that or if the sun was making him squint.

"Yes, Sir! I-I planned on waiting..." Momo answered as she took the few steps forward.

"Tch. Suit yourself..." Kenpachi countered before giving her his back.

Momo felt her hands grip the sides of her bottoms as she hung her head. She clutched the black fabric out of sheer nervousness-all I have to do is ask! Just one simple question! Why is this so hard for me!? Momo lifted her head, the words forming on her tongue a little too late as she realized Kenpachi had closed the door to the training room. Momo felt her small frame deflate as she walked forward and took a seat on the bottom step.

"I guess he doesn't want me to be a distraction..." Momo pondered aloud as she lifted her head to the bright sky above.

"I'm sure that's what it must be..." She continued to talk to herself, watching the fluffy white clouds dance across the bright blue sky.

Momo allowed her eyes to slip closed as she came to terms with her inner feelings-It really doesn't matter that I want to get stronger, Captain Zaraki knows I'm with Ikkaku now; he's never going to let me become a distraction!

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki let out a sigh as he watched his lieutenant spar with the lower seated officers-what was it with these women? It was bad enough Yumichika had taken off after the morning run, dead set on going to talk with Kyoraku. Now Hinamori wanted to show up in the middle of sparing? Kenpachi shook his head, lifting his gaze to the clock above him; Ikkaku still had about twenty minutes left.

Kenpachi turned his head, glancing back at the closed door as a thought came to him, making the giant man smirk-I ain't got anybody to blame for this but myself. Kenpachi rolled his uncovered eye as a nagging sensation crept up on him, settling right in the pit of his stomach-Kyoraku started this shit, but I'm the one who paired them together.

"Tch..." Kenpachi scoffed, crossing both of his arms in front of his chest, his expression appearing to be one of sheer boredom, when in reality, he was sulking a little-It felt good watchin' them get stronger.

"I guess it's up to me then." Kenpachi murmured before taking two long strides back to the closed door.

Kenpachi swung the panel back, the wood knocking into the frame making Hinamori jump and whirl her small body around to face him. Her soft brown eyes shooting wide as her lips parted. Kenpachi glared down at her, waiting. For what he wasn't even sure.

"You givin' up, woman?" Kenpachi heard himself ask, testing the waters a little.

Momo let out a soft grunt, pushing herself up with her small arms before climbing up the stairs to stand directly in front of him.

"No, Sir! If I'm being honest, the reason I came so early was to speak with you." Momo admitted, her cheeks tinting bright pink as she averted her gaze-why is it so hard for me to talk to him? Is it because he caught me off guard the other day? Am...am I scared of him!?

"That right? I didn't hear you talkin' before I closed the door..." Kenpachi countered.

Momo inhaled a deep breath, forcing her body to relax-Captain Zaraki isn't my enemy; I have no reason to be afraid of him!

"I want to train! I want to get even stronger and I know the only way that's going to happen is if you let me come back! Please, Captain Zaraki, will you let me be a part of squad 11 again!?" Momo blurted as she tossed her upper body forward, giving the intimidating man her respect by bowing.

Momo squeezed her eyes shut as her chest began to heave, she hadn't even realized how much she wanted this chance until it had been taken away from her. The chance to hone her skills and become an ever greater asset to the Gotei 13, the chance to porve to everyone that she wasn't the same lost girl she used to be. As the seconds ticked by, Momo didn't know what to think-Did he walk away from me again!? The deep rumble of Kenpachi Zaraki's laughter filled the small porch, making Momo lift her head to him once more.

"You want to come back, eh? You the only one?" Kenpachi asked, wondering if maybe she'd been talking with the others.

Momo straightened her stance, meeting Kenpachi's gaze head on.

" I haven't spoken with anyone else..." Momo admitted.

"Hhmm." Kenpachi hummed, as he looked down at the small scrap in front of him, yet again askin' himself that same question-what is it about these women!?

"Report back with a signed slip from Hirako, after that, I'll give ya another shot." Kenpachi agreed.

Momo felt her chest tighten and swell with more pride than she had ever imagined feeling-I can't believe it! He said...Yes!

"Thank you, Captain Zaraki!" Momo smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't make me regret it..." Kenpachi growled before turning away from her-That's one...guess I'll wait and see if the others are hungry enough. I sure as hell ain't gonna chase after 'em.

* * *

Author's note: Hey there! It's been a while since I've really felt inspired to work on this story. Sometimes new idea's take over and you just have to move to something else for a while. Anyway, that's what happens to me. Don't worry, it will be finished eventually! I am about to transition jobs and will be going through 8 weeks of training starting next month, so, my time will be spent concentrating on that, I'll be back when I'm able! Thanks for reading!- L.J.


End file.
